Redemption (Dramione)
by Ashleytaylor523
Summary: Roughly three years after the war, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger both find themselves at Hogwarts. Draco is looking for redemption and Hermione is looking for a fresh start. A change in career is something they both gravitate towards back where their journeys first began. However, though change is inevitable for some, they learn some graves don't stay buried.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick authors note! Hi, I'm Ashley and this is my first fan fiction. I originally published this on Wattpad. My username there is Ashleytaylor523 if you like this story as it progresses and would also like to check out my original work. Anyway, I thought I would also publish this story on here because it's something I've worked hard on and hope that people enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This story does switch perspectives between Draco and Hermione. It may be confusing at first because I can't seem to edit this in a way that shows the crossing over between them as I had it on Wattpad. I'm new to this site, so bear with me. I will also ask if you will refrain from copying and pasting or taking my story as your own in any capacity. This plot is by me, but the world and characters are, of course, JK Rowlings. This particular fan fic is mine and I reserve all rights to it. Thank you to anyone who gives this story a chance! xxoo!**

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" His father looked expectantly at Draco.

He gazed upon the figure in front of him, heart pacing, and yes. Yes, it was.

"I can't-I can't be sure." He averted his eyes in order not to meet the gaze of the other teenage boy in front of him. One that he had at one time hated. We really were just kids. He got up and looked down at him, finally meeting his eyes. _I'm not the monster you think I am._ He hoped his eyes conveyed his thoughts to Potter.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please. Please stop." Hermione Granger sobbed and screamed in a bloody mess after falling to the ground again. Draco had lost count at how many times, terrified. Aunt Bella had forced Draco to watch, unable to do anything. His knuckles were white as he balled his fists.

"HOW DID YOU GET THE SWORD?!" She bellowed at the girl.

"It's fake. It's fake!" Hermione whimpered.

Then, Draco Malfoy woke up.

He brought his palms up to his forehead as he sat up in his bed at the Manor. Here in this very home was the source of only one nightmare that would recur nightly. He let out a sigh and got out from under the blankets. A hot shower was definitely in order before meeting his mother downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Draco." His mother greeted, long blonde hair straight without a hair out of place, as he entered the dining hall. The table was much too large for the two of them, but he took his place at the other head of the table. She was sipping a mug of what he presumed was tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Mother." He replied.

Their house elf, Poppy, appeared.

"Does Mistress and Master want their breakfast now?" Poppy inquired.

"Yes, Poppy. Please bring it now that Draco is up." His mother answered curtly. The house elf nodded, curtsied, and apparated to get their breakfast.

"Anything interesting in the Prophet?" Draco asked his mother.

"Actually, yes. It seems the Headmistress at Hogwarts has two job announcements." She replied.

"Oh, new professors?" He asked.

"In a manner of speaking. She's seeking employees. I guess some things don't change. The Defense Against the Dark Arts job has opened up again. At least the last one lasted more than a year." She observed.

"And the other one?" He inquired.

"Arithmancy." She answered.

Poppy returned with pancakes, blueberry syrup, and eggs. As he ate, an idea occurred to Draco that he had never thought about until his mother brought up the teaching positions. He cleared his throat and his mother just raised her eyebrows.

"Mother, you know, I think I want to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." He told her.

"Why on Earth would you do that? Since your father passed, it's your responsibility to keep up the investments." His mother looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Ever since the war, we haven't exactly been portrayed in the best light, mother. You know this. Even with your charities and your balls, you know there is still an amount of disdain on the family name. I want to change that. We should have never been involved. Mother, I was a child. A child. Besides, who better to teach a position than someone who has lived it?" He reasoned with her.

"Do you really think that there's any hope for a former Death Eater to teach at Hogwarts?" She asked ruefully.

"Snape did." He almost whispered.

"Dumbledore isn't there-" At that, she paused. She knew it was a touchy subject for her son. It was still a touchy subject for her. He was right. They never should have been involved, most of all her young son. "Okay," she continued, "If you want to apply, then I support you. I'm proud of the man you've become, Draco."

"Well, I think I'll owl McGonagall then. Thank you, Mother." With that, he got up and went to his father's old study, feeling both elated and absolutely nervous.

"I just don't know if I can do this anymore." Hermione told her two best friends as she sat down on the sofa at Harry's house. Grimmauld Place had become less bleak after the war, especially since her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and their other friends had worked to make it brighter and substantially more inhabitable. Ginny, especially, as she had added a woman's touch to the place since her and Harry had married.

"You're one of the best people we have, Hermione. You've been fighting off dark witches and wizards since we were eleven." Harry tried to reason with her.

"The whole department would fall apart without you, honestly." Ron chimed in.

She gave them both a weak smile.

"I thought this is what I wanted to do because it's all I've ever known. No offense, Harry. I did it because I wanted to. Please don't take that the wrong way." She looked over at Harry and hoped that he didn't take what she said as an attack against him. She continued, "Now that we're older and I see how much you two love what you do, it's just.. it's lost its appeal to me. I don't want to be an auror. I've seen enough darkness and I just want to do something different. I still want to help people, but I just don't want this. Am I making any sense at all?"

"You're Hermione, of course you're making sense." Harry put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tenderly.

"Well, I saw that Professor McGonagall is looking for someone to teach Arithmancy... It was in the Daily Prophet." She announced.

"You want to teach at Hogwarts?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "You'd be working with Neville."

"I think I do. Actually, yes. I do. Arithmancy was one of my favorite subjects. I would love to teach it. I'd be back at Hogwarts and I would be able to do something meaningful. Teaching students and being a positive role model to them, guiding them.. I think it would be perfect for me." She finished, beaming.

"Have you talked to McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"No, but I think I'll owl her. Do you have parchment and a quill I could borrow?" She asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'll grab it for you." With that, he walked out of the room.

When he left, there was a tense silence between her and Ron. She clasped her hands together on her legs, suddenly wishing Harry hadn't left them together. Sometimes, it was still a bit awkward when it was just the two of them alone.

"You're not leaving the Department of Magical Law Enforcement because of me too, are you?" He whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"What? No, of course not! Ron, you're still one of my best friends. Just because our relationship didn't work out doesn't mean I'm running away from you or Harry." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

"I promise." She didn't drop his gaze.

"I suppose I could have asked Kreature where the parchment and quills were, but I found them." Harry came back in to the living room and set the items on the coffee table. He looked back and forth from Ron and Hermione, noting the odd facial expressions they had displayed. "Are you two alright?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah, mate. Everything is good." Ron supplied.

"So," Harry looked at Hermione, "What are you going to say to McGonagall?"

She smiled. "I want to come home."

If Draco was being honest, he was surprised when his old Transfiguration professor owled him back the day after he sent the letter expressing interest in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Obviously, she either believed people deserved another chance or she was that desperate to fill the position before September. Either way, he told himself that he would do well in the interview she scheduled for him because he was determined to prove himself to the wizarding community. He was not the same spoiled evil brat that he was. War changes people. He wanted to make sure he made that very clear to her. Regardless on whether she believed in second chances or not, he knew that she would probably be hesitant with him. Not that he could even blame her. He just kept that in mind before flooing to Hogwarts to meet with her.

He steadied himself. Merlin, he really was nervous. His mother came in to the sitting room where he was leaning against the fireplace waiting to go to his appointment with the Headmistress.

"Are you quite certain about this, Draco? You look like you could vomit." His mother eyed him warily.

"I'm sure, mother. I'm just a little nervous." He confided.

"You know you don't have to do this." She told him.

"I do. I want to do something of my own, mother. I want to redeem myself. I want to make my own living. I want to change the perception people have of me." His grey eyes met hers.

"As I said, you don't have to do that." His mother walked closer to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry I helped put you in a position where you feel like you have to compensate for something your father and I did." She sighed. He held onto her for a moment then pulled away to look into her eyes.

"This is something I need to do, Mother."

"I understand. I love you very much. Good luck." With that she broke the hold she still had on him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He took the floo powder from the mantle on the fireplace and threw some in clearly saying "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts!" He stepped in and then the Manor and his mother were gone.

He stepped out of the fireplace and into the office of Headmistress McGonagall. She was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment at her desk.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy." She didn't look up from her scribbling when she gestured at the two armchairs in front of her desk.

Draco gulped and took the chair closest to the fireplace. "Thank you, Headmistress." As she finished whatever she was writing, he glanced around the office. It wasn't nearly as ornate as it had been when it was occupied by Umbridge or Dumbledore. Although, he had to admit, he didn't miss the damn cat decor that Umbridge had all over the office when she had it. McGonagall, he surmised, was a woman of simple taste. There were the obvious portraits of previous headmasters, a leather sofa by one of the windows, and shelves full of different books. He looked for Dumbledore or Snape, but didn't see their portraits.

She folded the parchment, sealed it in an envelope, and sat it on the corner of her desk. Then, she looked over at Draco, eyes scrutinizing him. He found himself thankful the woman didn't have laser vision, something he read about in a muggle comic book.

"Mr. Malfoy, I won't pretend that I was not.. shocked when you wrote me." She worded carefully. "Why, exactly, are you applying to teach, especially this particular subject? You are clearly a wealthy young man and don't need the money."

Draco studied her and decided that if she was going to go ahead and get straight to the point, he needed to as well. "To be quite honest with you, Headmistress, you're right. I don't need the money. My father," he choked. "My father died. I inherited his fortune. What I didn't want to inherit was his, erm, his legacy. The Malfoy name is tainted since the war. Not that it wasn't before then, but more so now. I, myself, did not help matters as you know. I would like to teach to give back and to show that I'm not... I'm not the monster that people think that I am. I think that I'm very much qualified for the position. I scored an O on all of my N.E.W.T.'s, including Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused and took a deep breath. He was going to tell her exactly what he told his mother. "Also, who better to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts than someone who, well, who was a Death Eater? Albeit, not a good one. But I dare say I have the experience under my belt." He finished.

The Headmistress studied him profusely for a few minutes before she answered. Draco sat rigid, knowing that she was trying to assess whether or not he was at least somewhat trustworthy.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you telling me you no longer hold the same prejudices that you once did? You know you'd be teaching muggle borns and perhaps working alongside them?"

"I'm aware, Headmistress McGonagall. I can honestly say that I am completely defected. As is my mother. We don't hold onto those, erm, values. Not anymore." He proclaimed, making sure to look her in the eye.

"Against my better judgement, I believe you. Would you like a biscuit, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

He took a biscuit out of the tin container she had conjured.

"Thank you, Headmistress." He took a bite. It was actually good. "Does this mean you'll consider giving me the job?"

"I would go home and pack up your belongings, Mr. Malfoy. September 1st will be here in two weeks time. You might want to get settled and start preparations for class." She answered with a faint hint of a smile.

"R-Really?" He was astonished it was given to him that easily.

"I'm sure the Prophet will have a field day with this. But yes, really. You're hired. I believe you, Mr. Malfoy. Don't give me a reason to regret this." She said sternly.

"Thank you so much. This means.. this means a lot to me." He shook her hand and went to leave, then paused and turned back around to face her again.

"Headmistress?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"May I ask why you're giving me a chance?" He felt like a child asking the question, but he was curious.

She stared at him for a few seconds before answering him.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, as I recall there was another ex Death Eater who taught here who was also misunderstood. He turned out to be a hero in the end. You may be familiar with him, correct?" She still had a sternness to her voice. Some things never change.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you again."

"Most people do deserve a second chance, Mr. Malfoy." She called after him as he flooed back to the Manor. He smiled when he arrived back to the sitting room, not surprised his mother was waiting on the sofa.

"That was quick, how did it go?" She asked cautiously.

"Would you care to help me pack some of my belongings, mother?" He asked.

"Draco! I'm so proud!" She ran over to give him a hug.

"Mr. Robards, I need to speak with you please." Hermione said, closing the office door behind her.

Gawain Robards, the head of the auror office looked up at her from his desk, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm afraid that I am unable to give a two weeks notice, but I am leaving in two days to go to Hogwarts.. to teach." She told him nervously, but refused to not meet his eyes.

The man sighed. "You couldn't have given me more notice?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. I only just spoke to Headmistress McGonagall and she advised that I go ahead and pack my belongings so I can move in and prepare for classes." She gave him an apologetic look.

"I wish you luck on your endeavors, Miss Granger. However, I won't say I'm not disappointed that you're leaving. You're a bright young witch. It was a pleasure to have you work here." He told her more politely than she expected given the fact she didn't give him any indication she was leaving.

"Thank you, Mr. Robards." She went to leave when he started to speak again.

"Is that why you called off this morning, by any chance?" He asked her.

"Yes sir, it was to meet with the Headmistress." She answered honestly, tucking her curly hair behind an ear.

"Hm, well if you ever decide that teaching isn't something that you want to do, there will always be a job here for you." He told her.

"That means a lot Mr. Robards, thank you. I'll remember that." She left his office and flooed to her flat to start packing her belongings.

The day before she left, Harry, Ron, and Ginny came over to see her and help her pack the last of the belongings she would be taking back to Hogwarts.

"How does it feel to be going back?" Ginny asked her.

"I feel like tomorrow is my first day all over again, honestly." Hermione replied, biting her bottom lip.

"At least you're not a student again, though." Ginny noted.

Hermione sighed. "That's true, but I can't lie and say I'm not the least bit nervous about being responsible for a future generation."

"Hermione, it's just Arithmancy." Ron told her matter of factly. "Honestly, you'll probably only get Ravenclaw students in your class anyway. They're already responsible. I reckon they read Arithmancy for fun."

Hermione's face soured. "I read Arithmancy for fun."

"Then maybe you'll get Gryffindors too, eh?" Harry cut in before Ron could retort.

"All houses can take Arithmancy." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"That's the spirit." Ginny said, laughing.

"At least with Voldemort gone, there shouldn't be any surprises now." Harry said.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx me. I'll probably end up with another Fred and George in my class." Hermione smiled.

"Which would just mean it wouldn't be dull." Ginny piped in.

After her friends left, Hermione went to bed. However, just like the night before her first day as a student at Hogwarts, she found that it was difficult to sleep. The excitement and anticipation was killing her. Figuratively, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Malfoy, your quarters will be very familiar, I'm sure, given it will be in the dungeons. You will be Head of House for Slytherin." McGonagall told him when he arrived in her office with his packed belongings.

"I'll be Head of House? Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Professor Slughorn is still teaching Potions, however, once I told him you would be taking over as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he offered to let you be the Head of House. He thought you would be completely capable and as he put it, he's 'getting older and ready to pass the reigns to another able Slytherin.' With this being your first year teaching as well as being a Head of House, you can of course consult with him or myself have you any questions." She said brusquely as they started walking out of her office and toward the dungeons.

"That's amazing, Headmistress, I'm honored." It was all he could say. He certainly had not expected that much. He was honestly touched. This was the fresh start that he needed.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Malfoy. I'll show you to your quarters. Your belongings will, of course, be waiting for you to unpack."

"Of course." He murmured.

They walked in silence for a few minutes when a familiar face walked towards them that caused Draco to inwardly groan.

"What's he doing here?" Longbottom asked with a look of confusion not unlike his younger days in this very castle.

"Good morning to you too, Professor Longbottom. Mr., I apologize, Professor Malfoy and I are on the way to the dungeons so that I can show him his living quarters." The Headmistress replied somewhat facetiously.

"Professor Malfoy?" Longbottom puzzled. He looked at McGonagall like she slapped him.

"Indeed, Professor Longbottom. He's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonagall kept walking, so Draco did too, holding his tongue. He was not going to give anyone issues on his first day. Though, it was difficult not to tell Longbottom to shut his gaping mouth before a pixie flew into it. Old habits and all that.

To Draco's disdain, Longbottom started to actually walk with them. He could at least offer an eyeroll. So, he did.

"I never knew you had any desire to teach, Malfoy." Longbottom stated, looking over at him with his eyes narrowed.

"You might be surprised that there is, in fact, much you don't know about me, Longbottom." Draco drawled, gritting his teeth.

"Gentlemen, I expect that you will both be professionals." McGonagall said in her stern voice.

Longbottom looked at him like he was the Giant Squid instead of another human being before he mumbled of course to McGonagall. Draco assured her as well. That didn't mean he couldn't think about hexing Longbottom, he just wouldn't act on it.

"Anyway, Headmistress, I did have a question in regards to..." Longbottom started asking McGonagall something, but Draco zoned out because he didn't care. After she answered him, he left. Thank Merlin.

McGonagall showed him to his new home after telling him the password to get through the door and left so that he could get to unpacking. The new living arrangement was actually quite nice. There was a sitting room with a fireplace, a master bedroom with a walk in closet, bathroom, a kitchen, and dining area. It was akin to an apartment. The living space had bookshelves filled with books, but enough room to add his own. The wood on all the furniture was dark and contrasted nicely with the light marble floor. His sitting room had a sofa, two arm chairs, and an ottoman. He smirked because they were green. In fact, the color scheme of the whole space was done in a Slytherin color scheme. Even his master bedroom had an emerald green duvet with grey pillows.

He pulled out his wand and started levitating his belongings to their new proper spots. It felt like home.

"How is the unpacking going, Miss Granger?" Headmistress McGonagall asked as Hermione let her in to her living quarters upon knocking on her door. Hermione knew she knew the password, but appreciated that she didn't come barging in.

"I just got done, in fact!" She smiled excitedly.

"That's good, I suppose I ought to call you Professor Granger now. I'm so pleased to have you back at Hogwarts. Have you started planning your classes?" McGonagall asked Hermione.

"I have! I do believe I will teach more than just the divination aspect of Arithmancy. I want to also add the history of it as how it pertains to Ancient Greece." Hermione answered with bright brown eyes.

"I believe your students will benefit greatly having you as a mentor. I'm very proud of you, Hermione." McGonagall told her former student with affection.

"Thank you, Headmistress." Hermione told her.

"I do believe since we are colleagues now, however no matter how much I tell this to Longbottom, he never does listen.. But please, call me Minerva." McGonagall smiled.

"That might take some getting used to," Hermione laughed, "but okay Minerva." Hermione thought that it did, indeed, sound odd to call McGonagall Minerva.

"I also came to let you know that you will be the Head of House for Gryffindor. I know you'll do wonderfully. You may, of course, come to me with any questions you may have. It's a lot of responsibility being a new teacher and Head of House. However, you've never been one to shy away from that. You did keep Potter and Weasley in line all those years." Her former teacher chuckled.

"Not much has changed, I assure you." Hermione chortled.

"That does not surprise me. I will see you around." Minerva told her before promptly heading out of the door.

Hermione was still chuckling a little bit before flopping down on her red sofa. The whole living space screamed "Gryffindor" from her red sofa, red armchairs, red and gold curtains, and just.. everything. She had a cozy fireplace. The wood of her furniture was light and oak-y. Her master bedroom was done in red and gold. She had a nice kitchen, bathroom, and dining room. It was much nicer than her flat back in London. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on her sofa.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Hermione still hadn't seen Neville, but assumed he was probably spending the last of his holiday with Hannah Abbott at their home. To her (somewhat) dismay, house elves had delivered food to her kitchen when she wondered aloud where she could get food. Next thing she knew, two appeared and asked her what she would like. She told them and they had brought it back sometime while she was at the library doing lesson plans. Apparently, you don't need a grocery store living at Hogwarts.

Since the students weren't there yet, she learned that there weren't any feasts for the teachers in the Great Hall, so the kitchen did come in handy. She had also found herself wandering around Hogsmeade. She would go visit Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks and even saw George and Angelina one day while visiting their newest shop in the village. The weather was still warm, so she tried to take advantage of that in between lesson planning. One day, she decided to even plan at The Great Lake, where the Giant Squid made an appearance. It really did feel like home.

Draco was nervous. The students would start arriving in an hour and it was his first feast as a professor. He had to take his place at the High Table in exactly half an hour. Thirty minutes before the students started to show up. He was going to be sick. He wouldn't let the students or other staff know that, though.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself walking toward the Great Hall. But then, an orange eyed annoyance just had to appear at the most opportune time while he was walking up a staircase.

"Bloody Hell." Draco groaned.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH why if it isn't the jolly ferret himself! Come to sneak more evil death eaters in, ferret boy?" Peeves whizzed around him with his stupid slanty orange eyes and orange bow tie. Draco internally wondered if his distaste with the color orange had anything to do with the annoying poltergeist.

"I'll never live that one down, will I?" Draco mumbled.

"Evil ferret boy is back! ATTENTION! EVIL FERRET BOY IS BAAACKK!" Peeves yelled out gleefully.

Draco performed langlock to silence the dead git, where Peeves then glared at him and shot up his middle finger to Draco before flying off again.

"That's what you get, you dead arse!" Draco called out after him, not even caring if he heard him or not.

He strode into the Great Hall where McGonagall directed him to sit two seats away from the center of the table where she would sit. The half giant man Hagrid was at the end of where he was sitting and looked gobsmacked at seeing him. He surmised that McGonagall neglected to tell the rest of the staff about her new employee. Which was lovely, Draco thought sarcastically.

The next person to come in was the bint Trelawney, who, before she sat down on the other side of McGonagall, walked over to him and told him she knew he would be there. Then sat down without waiting for him to respond.

Slughorn came in next, to sit next to him on his right. He shook his hand and told him how ecstatic he was that Draco would be teaching and that he had always been bright. However, Draco remembered never being invited to the "Slug Club," so he took his words with a grain of salt. Which funnily enough to Draco, salt is harmful to slugs.

Next was Longbottom who stopped by to speak with the half giant man, Hagrid. Draco rolled his eyes as Longbottom tried to be discreet when he whispered quite loudly that he told Hagrid he wasn't lying about Malfoy teaching there. Guess some people were informed of his new employment, then.

Draco was taking a swig of Butterbeer, however, when the next person walked in and he nearly spewed out his drink but instead, started to choke on it. McGonagall eyed him with a funny look before she looked up to see who else had come in. Then she glanced back down to Draco and seemingly understood. It looked like she wanted to laugh, but refrained herself. Well good for her for not laughing because really, it wasn't amusing to him. If he did say so himself.

Her hair was grown almost down to her waist, but it was still brown and bushy, although it did look sleeker like she actually found the use for conditioner. Her face had lost any remaining childhood chubbiness it held and now was thin and more angular. Her buck teeth had been gone since he hexed her during school one year and she had gone to Madam Pomfrey, in which she let the woman shrink her teeth more than what they had been originally, but oh, he still remembered. She was still thin and her brown eyes seemed to glow. She had not noticed him yet. But she would. Why would she be here? First Longbottom and now Granger? It was almost a horrid school reunion now.

She continued up the Great Hall when her eyes finally met his as he studied her, but he didn't avert his gaze in time. Shit. He watched a range of emotions go through her facial features. First confusion and she actually blinked her eyes a few times as if to be sure her eyesight was still in tact, then recognition, and finally what appeared to be anger. Once again, he thought the situation was just absolutely lovely. Sarcastically, of course.

She slowly made her way to the back of the table, glaring at him, and turned her attention to McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor Granger. You'll be sitting between Professor Malfoy and myself. I trust you'll be professional." The Headmistress looked at her apologetically.

"What is he doing here?" Granger's voice sounded murderous. Draco, however, found that it was almost amusing that her friend had said the same thing almost two weeks earlier.

"Professor Malfoy has taken over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts." McGonagall answered her.

"He's a Death Eater!" Granger nearly shrieked. Draco was now annoyed, but set his face to a look of indifference. Some of the other faculty had noticed her outburst and looked upon with interest.

"Professor Malfoy was a Death Eater, but even as he put it, not a good one. I don't think now is a good time to have this conversation. Students will be arriving shortly. Please, have a seat." McGonagall gestured to the chair beside her.

Granger sat down, glared at him again, and then said to the other woman "You could have at least warned me that he would be here!"

"You are correct, I apologize. The only staff who knew was Professor Longbottom." McGonagall answered her again.

At this new development, Granger shot daggers with the look she gave Longbottom, who was sitting over with the half giant man and watching their conversation. If Draco had to guess, Longbottom knew Granger was working here and neglected to tell her Draco too, was working there. At least he wasn't the only one getting dirty looks from the know it all.

Once all the staff was settled in at the High Table, they waited for the students to arrive. To say it was tense, would be an understatement. Granger looked straight ahead the whole time as Draco glanced at her through his peripheral.

He watched as students started to flood in going to their respective tables. He couldn't help but watch the Slytherin table. They were his little people now, after all.

She was internally seething as the students started to make their way into the Great Hall. She had been so happy to be back at Hogwarts until she saw Malfoy. She had half a mind to go back to the auror department right then and there, but decided she wouldn't let her bully and former Death Eater being there stop her from doing what she wanted to do. That was not going to happen. So, she sucked it up and trusted that McGonagall would explain once the feast was over.

Nearly Headless Nick had made his way to the Gryffindor table and it made Hermione think of old times with Ron and Harry. She wished they were here, despite the tension with Ron. They would probably lose their minds once they found out Malfoy was her coworker.

Just then, another teacher had come in leading the first year students. She grabbed the stool that held the sorting hat and sat it in front of the High Table. Hermione, though angry, smiled as the First Years waited to be sorted. They all looked nervous and a few looked like they were going to be sick.

"A thousand years or more ago, when I was newly made,

there were four important witches and wizards, who's school plans were laid.

They founded Hogwarts for those with magic to live and learn,

For that was their main concern.

They would teach the students and had their own houses,

where magic thrived and knowledge sprouted.

Godric Gryffidor wanted those brave, loyal, and true.

Rowena Ravenclaw wanted those that knew knowledge was the greatest virtue.

Salazar Slythrin wanted the cunning and the ambitious.

Helga Hufflepuff wanted those that were kind and she took the rest.

Though they sorted students themselves, they knew some day they'd be gone,

So Gryffindor made me and now you have to listen to my song!

Why listen to a hat but you see, I have never been wrong.

So come and put your head under me so that I can sort you to where you belong!"

Hermione genuinely grinned when the Sorting Hat finished his song and applauded with the rest of the staff and students, aside from the First Years who still looked terrified. She glanced over to Malfoy and was surprised to see that he too, was smiling and clapping. He was looking over at the Slytherin table.

Once the First Years were sorted, McGonagall stood up to address the students and faculty.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, returning and new students alike. A year of magical education awaits you and we are so glad to have you. Before we begin the Start-of-Term feast, I do have two announcements. Allow me to introduce and welcome our new Arithmancy professor, Professor Granger." Hermione stood up as the other staff and students applauded her. She smiled at the student body and waved happily.

McGonagall continued, "I would also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Malfoy." Malfoy stood up and waved to the student body. To her immense shock and apparently Malfoy's as well, the students and staff applauded for him too. She lightly clapped out of obligation and was also surprised that he actually started smiling at them, much like she had. His dark green robes swishing as he waved before he sat down.

"Thank you," McGonagall continued, "Professor Malfoy will also be the new Head of House for Slytherin students. Professor Granger will be the new Head of House for Gryffindor. With all of that being said, enjoy your feast." McGonagall sat back down and food appeared in front of all the tables. Hermione happily obliged to enjoy the feast. She missed the food.

After the students and staff left the Great Hall to go to their respective living quarters, Hermione hung back to speak with Minerva. She had questions and hopefully, she would get answers. She watched the back of Malfoy's head as he left, still not fully comprehending why he was here.

McGonagall sighed at her former student.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Hermione. I know this has to be a shock." Her former teacher said gently.

"It is." That's all Hermione could manage to say at that moment.

"When Mr. Malfoy owled me about the position, I was quite surprised, as you can imagine. However, I did interview him. I was curious. He hasn't been in any sort of trouble since the war and to my knowledge, has kept a low profile since then. So, I did decide to speak with him." McGonagall explained.

"And you thought that he was the best candidate to teach impressionable children?" Hermione tried to hide the resentment in her voice, but found it difficult.

"He has defected, Hermione. If I didn't truly believe he had, I would never have given him the job. He is remorseful and wants a second chance to redeem himself. He wants to, as he worded it, redeem himself and his family." McGonagall answered.

"You truly believe he could change?" Hermione asked, not fully believing it herself.

"Not could, has." McGonagall corrected. Then she continued, "I remember being in your shoes before with Albus. I learned to trust Severus. When Albus died, I was angry and I thought I knew Severus. I felt foolish, of course. Then Potter explained everything that happened after Voldemort was killed. It's true that I thought I knew Severus on multiple occasions, but I didn't truly know him until his death. I even talked to his portrait to gain more insight. People are able to change. Sometimes in more ways than what we know."

Hermione then remembered how Draco wouldn't identify her, Ron, or Harry at the Manor after they were captured by Snatchers. He had made many bad decisions, but she knew he wasn't a murderer and there was something inside him that tried to save them. She groaned.

"I suppose you're right. I will be civil with him.. Well, I'll try." Hermione told her.

"I know you will." McGonagall said.

When she got back to her dorm, Hermione wrote Harry and Ron and relayed everything that happened, including what McGonagall said. She then went to owlery and promptly sent the letters. When she got back, she found her cat, Crookshanks, under the couch and took him to the bedroom with her where he fell asleep at the foot of her bed. It took a while for her mind to unwind before she finally fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast the next morning, Draco analyzed the Great Hall. It felt peculiar to be at the High Table as a professor. Granger had taken her spot next to him and surprisingly, didn't glare at him like she had the night before.

He was anxious to start his first class at nine. He was teaching first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Eggs?" Granger didn't meet his eyes when she asked.

"Sure, thanks." He answered quietly while scooping the scrambled eggs on his plate. The woman was still mad, apparently. Hostile one night and the next morning offering him eggs.

"Look, since we are going to be colleagues, much to my utter astonishment, I would like to be civil with you." She whispered to him, this time actually looking at him.

"Considering you're right about us being colleagues, I would say that would definitely be beneficial, Granger." He retorted.

"You don't have to be sarcastic, Malfoy. I know you aren't fond of me and believe me, the feeling is mutual." She gritted her teeth.

"Well, don't point out what's obvious and maybe I wouldn't have to be sarcastic, Granger." He hissed.

"Grow up." She mouthed back.

"I have. Have you?" He shot her a dirty look not unlike the ones he received from her the night before.

She snorted in a very unladylike way and very condescendingly said "Sorry, I had to grow up at a very young age aiding the fight against Voldemort and his deranged followers unless you have forgotten."

"I don't think so. You chose to go gallivanting off with Saint Potter." He smirked.

"I chose to fight because it wasn't just a war against Harry. It was a war against people like me. Or did you also forget about blood superiority?" She whispered angrily.

At this, Draco just gaped at her. The image of Aunt Bella torturing her flashed in his mind.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He met her eyes and her anger turned to confusion.

"What changed?" She asked him. She seemed genuinely curious.

"I don't know, Granger. I grew up. Do you think I liked seeing someone being tortured by my aunt? Someone I knew? And then forced to go along with it otherwise I would have had to watch my family die? Do you think for one second I didn't know Voldemort was trying to give me a death sentence when he gave me that task? Just to punish my father." Draco scoffed, knowing he said too much and that this was hardly polite breakfast conversation. He folded his arms, not hungry all of a sudden.

He looked over at her and she was biting her lip and looked lost in thought.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You didn't ever do anything Granger. Just drop it." He muttered.

She nodded and didn't say another word to him. 

"Hello, class. Welcome your first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Again, I'm Professor Malfoy. The purpose of this class is to teach you how to defend yourself against horrible creatures, people included." He drawled after taking roll. A few students in the class were nice enough to laugh at his joke, which he oddly appreciated.

One of the Ravenclaw girls raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss...?" He trailed.

"Lance." She said.

"Miss Lance?"

"Are the rumors true?" She asked and some of the students gawked towards her and started to whisper.

"What rumors, Miss Lance?" He asked, not sure if he even wanted to know.

"Were you, erm, were you Death Eater?" She whispered the last part.

"You're brave for asking that. Did the Sorting Hat sort you properly? That's something I would expect from a Gryffindor." He was trying not to get annoyed.

"Well, erm, I don't know, sir." She said, sinking lower into her seat. Some other students laughed nervously while others just looked, well, nervous. Don't make the big evil Death Eater professor mad on the first day. He sighed.

"It's true. I was a Death Eater." The class gasped. He felt bloody sorry for the poor Hufflepuffs in here. "I would also like to say that even though I was one, I don't hold those ideals. I don't even know if I truly ever did to begin with. The war ended just over three years ago and I've grown a lot since then. However, who better to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts than someone who knows the Dark Arts?" He found himself repeating this a lot lately. In fact, that's how all of the introductions to all of his classes went that week. There was always that one student who asked and he gave the same response each time. The only difference is that each of his classes that had Gryffindors, it was ALWAYS the one Gryffindor who would ask. It never failed. He knew as a faculty member, he wasn't supposed to be biased towards the student body, but he would be lying if he said the Gryffindors still didn't get on his last nerve.

"Please open Numerology and Grammatica to page seven, that's where the first chapter begins after the prologue." Hermione told her third years after making introductions and conveying class expectations.

One student raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Price?" She asked the dark haired girl.

"Did you go to school with the Death Eater teacher?" She asked.

"Professor Malfoy and I were in the same year, but that has nothing to do with Arithmancy. Please read chapter one of your book." She answered curtly.

"Yes, professor." The girl flushed.

Hermione went to her desk and tried hard not to groan. She hoped that once the shock of a former Death Eater teaching subsided, students would focus on their studies instead of the gossip surrounding Malfoy. What on Earth was McGonagall thinking?

"Has everyone read the first chapter?" Hermione asked the class thirty minutes later. She looked around as her class said yes or nodded.

"Great! Now, why was Bridget Wenlock important" She asked.

One of the Slytherin boys, Lyle Lebonte, raised his tan hand.

"Mr. Lebonte?" She acknowledged.

"She was the first person to discover the magical properties of the number seven." He answered.

"Ten points to Slytherin, very good!" She exclaimed.

Mr. Lebonte looked quite pleased with himself. "It's pretty cool that you're very willing to give your most rivaled house points, Professor Granger. Especially being the Head of House for Gryffindor." He told her.

"I won't be biased towards houses, everyone. If you earn points and are trying to do well, then you deserve it. That doesn't mean I won't take away any if you do anything wrong, though. I will always be fair." She assured her class. The Gryffindors looked slightly perturbed, though the Slytherins actually smiled at her. As a professor, it was a weird sight to behold. 

When Friday came around, Hermione was thankful she survived her first week as a professor. She felt accomplished in a way she hadn't in a long time. She found that she loved to teach and that she made the right decision in coming back to Hogwarts. She strode over to the sofa and sat down, picking up Harry and Ron's letters for the fifth time since she got them on Tuesday. She meant to reply, but got tied up in class and grading assignments. The boys were both confused and upset after learning about Malfoy. Harry took it a lot better than Ron, which didn't surprise Hermione. They both offered to protect her if he made one wrong move on her part.

She decided to write them both back and tell them about the conversation her and Malfoy had Tuesday morning before their letters had arrived. She mentioned how he had apologized to her and everything else that had transpired in the conversation. She wrote about how, maybe, just maybe he had actually changed for the better and McGonagall hadn't gone mad, as they both suggested. She also told them that since then, her nor Malfoy had spoken to each other, despite sitting in close proximity every day. She wished them both well and then went off to send the letters, thinking that she should also invest in an owl of her own.

After his last class on Friday, Draco decided a trip to Hogsmeade and a few rounds of Firewhiskey were in order. Though his students had started to warm up to him, he knew it would be a while before they were comfortable around him. Hell, even some of the Slytherins were hesitant about him. He couldn't blame them, but it still stung nonetheless. So, why not take advantage of getting slightly hammered before the students were permitted their first Hogsmeade trip? It sounded like a good idea to him.

He walked into the Three Broomsticks where Madam Rosmerta eyed him suspiciously. Of course she would, he used the Imperius curse on her when he was sixteen. He sat down at the bar anyway.

"I haven't seen you here in a while." She remarked.

"I haven't had a reason to be here in a while." He responded, attempting not to sneer at her. He was the one who did her wrong, so he had to keep his composure.

"Why do you have a reason to now?" She asked, still eyeing him with suspicion.

"Well, Voldemort's dead, so you don't have to worry about me doing anything, I promise. I'm teaching at Hogwarts now. It's the end of my first week and I just want Firewhiskey. That's all." He told her, failing to hide his impatience.

"If that's your attempt at an apology, you should work on it. Why would Minerva hire you?" She taunted. Maybe attempting to get hammered wasn't such a good idea.

He let out a deep breath and looked Madam Rosmerta straight in the eye.

"Look, I am honestly sorry about what I did. I know there probably isn't a lot I can say or even do to right that wrong, but I know it was wrong. I know I messed up. I'm not a bloody Death Eater anymore. May I please have that firewhiskey?" He continued looking at her, waiting for a response.

She turned around and went to go make his drink before she set it in front of him.

"That, Mr. Malfoy, is a good start." She told him and walked away to talk to a more pleasant customer in her eyes.

The entrance opened not too long after she walked away from him and lo and behold, Granger walked in.

Bloody Hell, he really was in for it today, wasn't he?

He, once again, found himself meeting her gaze. She nodded towards him before going to a booth on the opposite side of the place. Madam Rosmerta left the other customer she had started talking to and went over to where Granger sat by herself. He wondered if Longbottom or any of the other faculty would come to join her.

Madam Rosmerta made her way back behind the bar again to grab a Butterbeer bottle out of the cooler and walked it back over to where Granger sat. Then, she came back around the bar again and gave him another Firewhiskey. He chugged it.

After five firewhiskeys and noting that Granger was still sitting at the table by herself and had brought a book to read (not everything changes), he decided it would be a good idea not only to get a little hammered, but approach the know it all.

"Granger." He nodded to her as he stood over her table.

"Malfoy." She acknowledged before sticking her nose back into her book.

He sat down across from her. "What are you reading?"

"A muggle book that you have probably never heard of nor care to." She replied, not looking up from her book.

"Enlighten me." He brought his hands up to rest his face on them and stared at her, waiting for her to reply.

She gave him a look that clearly relayed that she thought he was absolutely mad. "It's called Pride and Prejudice."

"That sounds like a couple of good qualities to have." He said dryly.

"You would know, considering you have both." She retorted.

"Are we back to this already, Granger?" He asked, halfway between annoyed and amused. He was trying to be civil with her. She really was mad in the head underneath that bushy hair of hers.

At that, she sighed. "I suppose not." She relented, maybe, he guessed.

"What's the book about besides the obvious?" He asked.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She snapped, finally looking up at him instead of keeping her nose stuck in the book.

"I'm just making conversation and a book is one way to do that." He said matter of factly.

She eyed him warily, something that he was getting used to quite often being back around Hogwarts.

"It's about a woman named Elizabeth Bennet who is very independent and intelligent and a man named Mr. Darcy. They don't get on at first because Mr. Darcy doesn't find her attractive or worth his while at all because his status in society is higher than hers. She doesn't like him because of how he acts in regards to that. They gradually get to know each other and essentially, learn that he has to let go of his prejudice and she must let go of her pride. They eventually marry. Of course, there's a lot in between, but you get the gist." She explained.

"It sounds like a plot to those muggle daytime shows my mother has grown fond of on the damn magic box she has now." He said.

"Your mother has a television?" She asked, surprised.

"Is that what the magic box thing is called?" He asked, confused.

"I assume that's what you're talking about. Yes." She answered with her brows furrowed.

"Oh, then yes. The television. That thing." He smirked as he ran his hand through his trademark light blonde hair.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Rosmerta came over to replenish their Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. Her face was now completely befuddled as she sat their drinks down at the table. Even more so than when Draco had first come in. Which, logically, he understood why. He and Granger had never been fond of each other. Former Death Eater and the Mudblood. That's probably what was going through Rosmerta's head. If Draco wasn't here himself experiencing it, he would probably look just as confused too.

"Malfoy, how many of those have you had?" Granger inquired, eyeing his drink. At least it was his drink instead of him this time.

"This is only my sixth." He responded.

"Is that why you've decided to converse with me?" She asked skeptically.

"Don't be obtuse, Granger. I talked to you at breakfast this week and I don't typically get drunk before nine most mornings." His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed because she rolled her eyes at that response.

"That was the only time you talked to me." She stated.

"Are you complaining, Granger? If you wanted me to talk to you so badly, you could have very well said something." He smirked again.

"I suppose I could have if I wanted to." She smirked right back at him.

"Always were a witty one, weren't you?" He asked, mildly enjoying the banter.

"Careful, Malfoy. Under different circumstances what you have said might constitute as flirting. Especially," she paused and then enunciated slowly in a whisper, "with someone beneath your class."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. When had Granger gotten so ballsy?

"I-I'm just trying to be civil, Granger." Why had his voice gone hoarse?

She tucked her long brown bushy hair behind one ear and smirked at him again before taking a swig of her Butterbeer. "I'm just joking, Malfoy. Honestly, you look like you need a Pepper Up potion now."

"I probably will after a few more drinks." He said dryly.

When Hermione got back to her living quarters, she didn't expect that she would be feeling decent after any encounter with Draco Malfoy. Yet, she was okay. They hadn't tried to hex each other senseless and actually held a decent conversation. Granted, Malfoy had a few drinks, but he was still tolerable. Maybe even likeable. Those were thoughts she never thought she would have, but here she was. She still thought he was a prat, just a more tolerable prat.

"Hey Crooks." She cooed as her cat walked towards her. "Are you hungry?" She asked as Crookshanks made his way over to her.

He meowed in response, so she went to the cabinet and pulled out the canned tuna the house elves had brought up to her dorm. She waved her wand to open it and put the tuna in a small bowl for him, which he greedily ate up.

"We're done with our first week back at school." She pet him behind his ear. He meowed contently.

Hermione wasn't sure what all this new year had in store, but she at least felt more comfortable about Malfoy being there. She decided right then that she really would give him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps they would never actually be friends, but they could, at least, get along. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Mother,_

 _Halfway into the second week and the students seem like they're gradually getting more comfortable around me. Most don't look as though I'll avada them right then and there if they so much as answer a question wrong. That's an improvement. I held a civilized conversation with Granger this past Friday at The Three Broomsticks too. I thought it would be harder to speak with her, all things considered. She actually isn't as much of an insufferable know it all as I remember. Or, maybe she's just better at hiding it now. The half giant man is still teaching Care of Magical Creatures. He also isn't nearly as bad as I remember. I think that the people I knew back when I was a student may think the same thing of me, but I also don't want to hold my breath. I know I still have a lot of work to do. This guilt has eaten me alive for years, mother. I don't mean to hurt you as I know you will read this and feel guilty as well. I suppose these feelings are just a part of our punishment we inflict on ourselves. I will be a better man, mother. I will bring honor back to our name. I want you to be able to go out, shop, and not worry about those bints at the Daily Prophet pestering and harassing you. I want people to be able to look me in the eye and know that I'm trustworthy. What happened in the past won't be our legacy, mother. I promise I will protect you from that. I love you very much and hope you're doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

Draco sealed the letter and walked to the owlery before dinner started, cursing himself for not bringing his owl. He decided that he would floo to the Manor that weekend to visit his mother for a few hours and pick up his Eagle Owl, Owlbert. He was the offspring of Draco's first owl, Bubo Bubo, who had died a couple of years before.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that another professor was already in the owlery sending off letters of her own.

"Malfoy?" He heard his name being called and looked around until he saw the long bushy hair.

"Good evening, Granger." He expressed cordially.

"I thought you had an owl." Her brown eyes questioned, even though it was a statement.

"I do. I'm going to the Manor this weekend to retrieve him and visit my mother." He said conversationally.

She nodded. "That would be nice. What's his name? Or her name?" She added.

"His name is Owlbert." Draco held back a grin. He had thought it would be funny to name his owl with a pun of sorts.

To his bewilderment, his old nemesis and new colleague laughed.

"That's clever." She said. Her laugh crinkled her face. It was genuine.

"Thank you, I thought so too." He let himself grin.

"You're welcome." She replied, suddenly not meeting his gaze. The smile she had vanished as soon as it appeared.

She started walking in his direction to leave when he asked "Do you have any plans this weekend too?"

She almost looked taken aback. "I was going to visit Hagrid. Harry and Ron are going to floo here for a bit Saturday and Neville is going to join us. My birthday is soon and this is a rare weekend that they have off. So, we're going to celebrate a little early over at Hagrid's."

"Well, that sounds like it will be..very pleasant. Happy early birthday, Granger." He nodded towards her as she continued walking past him and out the door.

He hoped to not run into Saint Potter or Weasel. Being civil with Granger wasn't a hard feat for him to accomplish. However, he knew that if he saw those other two dunderheads, it would turn into an argument. Potter had saved his life and defeated Voldemort, but he still didn't like him or the idiot Weasel. It wasn't like those feelings weren't mutual either. He tried to save Potter at the Manor before and Potter had in turn saved his arse. They were even. And furthermore, just because he didn't like the two gits didn't mean that he wanted them dead. He wasn't a monster. 

"Draco, I'm so glad to see you. It's been lonely not having you here the past month." His mother told him that Friday after he flooed to the Manor. They were having tea in the sitting room. He felt a wave of guilt in his stomach for leaving his mother by herself.

"I've missed you too, Mother." He told her. Ever since his father died, for the most part, they had only had each other to rely on. They were shunned aside from a few of her friends and Draco's friends. The only two he talked with anymore was Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Theodore had always been a close friend, but Zabini was different. Zabini was part of their group in school, but had an air of distaste towards most people, including Draco. It wasn't until after the war they had gotten close.

"How are classes going? You mentioned in your letter that the students are becoming more comfortable with you." Narcissa said.

"It appears that way." He placed his palm on his forehead and sighed.

"Do you enjoy teaching the classes? How has that been?" She asked, noting her sons demeanor as she sipped her tea.

"It's been great, honestly. I didn't know I could enjoy anything so much. They're so bright. The First Years, as nervous as they are, put in the most effort, you know that? It's like they're trying to prove themselves." He confided, surprised at the pride in his voice.

"Like a certain new professor I know." Narcissa said knowingly.

"Maybe that's why I've become so fond of them. It's their first year too." Draco surmised.

"I assume the Slytherins are the most favorable to you." Narcissa smiled.

"Of course, don't let what I said fool you, mother. The Gryffindors are still bloody annoying." Draco smirked.

After visiting with his mother and having dinner with her, Draco put Owlbert in his cage as well as grabbed what the owl would need such as food and treats. He flooed back to his personal dorm and spent the rest of the night reading before showering and going to bed. 

"I baked yer a cake, 'Ermione." Hagrid said happily the next day. She looked at the cake he held in front of her and smiled. It was red with gold frosting and had "22" in the center. She noted that Hagrid had gotten better at baking and that she could possibly eat this without blanching. Of course, the sentiment is what actually mattered. Hagrid was one of the kindest people she had ever known and she felt a wave of gratitude flush through her that prompted her to give him a huge hug.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She smiled.

Harry and Ron were also at Hagrid's Hut sitting at his table. They had flooed into her dorm prior to coming to Hagrid's and walked with her there.

There was a knock on the door and Neville came in.

"Hey, everyone!" Neville greeted them.

Harry and Ron went over to shake his hand and walk him over to the table, talking along the way.

"The cake looks good, Hagrid." Neville noted.

"Thank yer, Neville." Hagrid addressed him happily.

Once everyone had sat back down and sang happy early birthday to Hermione wildly off key, they dug into the cake. Hermione was colored impressed because it was actually quite good.

"So, what's it like working with that git Malfoy?" Ron addressed Hagrid, Hermione, and Neville with cake in his mouth.

"To be honest, not bad." Hermione stated.

"He hasn't said anything to me since I saw him with McGonagall a bit over a month ago." Neville answered.

"I aven't talked ter 'im." Hagrid replied with a shrug.

"He hasn't done anything?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He's been quite nice to me, actually." Hermione told him.

"Malfoy, nice?" Ron chortled. "Sure. I'll believe that the day Charlie tells me dragons breathe ice."

"It's true. I've only had a handful of conversations with him, mind you, but he hasn't been unpleasant." Hermione said defensively. Why, she wasn't sure.

"He'll be back to his old ways. He's probably only here to recruit the next generation of Slytherins to join him on his way to become the next Voldemort." Ron jeered.

"Actually, his students say he's a good teacher." Neville chimed in. Ron gave him a scathing look, while Harry looked perplexed.

"It's just something some of my herbology students have told me because they were surprised that he was actually a good teacher and hasn't been condescending or rude towards any of them. So far, anyway." Neville explained quickly.

"Maybe the prat has changed, then." Harry shrugged.

"Are you kidding me, Harry? Not you too! What's next, are we all going to pretend he wasn't a bloody Death Eater and go have drinks with him like old chums at The Three Broomsticks? Is he going to join us on holidays?" Ron's face went red and the freckles on his face started to disappear.

"Calm down, Ron. No one said we are friends with him." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I did have drinks with him if you remember correctly, I wrote you about it." She added.

"Which is why I said what I did! You didn't plan on having drinks with him! He came over and bothered you!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron, calm down. We're supposed to be celebrating her birthday, mate." Harry sighed warily.

Neville and Hagrid had just watched the exchange in silence.

"Anyway, er, I got you a present Hermione. I know it isn't your birthday yet, but I figure since we're celebrating.." Neville trailed off handing her a small wrapped gift.

"Thank you, Neville." Hermione smiled as she took the package. She opened it and it was a set of grading quills.

"AH! Thank you, Neville! This is perfect! I'll save so much time!" She exclaimed.

"I love those things. It makes the work load tons easier." He replied happily.

"Here ya go, Hermione." Harry said as he too, handed her a gift. "It's from Ginny and I. She wrapped it, obviously. She said to tell you that she wanted to come today, but had practice."

Hermione opened the present and gasped. "Harry, this is, wow. I'm speechless. Thank you." She said as her eyes started to tear. "Tell Ginny I said thank you too, please." She added. It was a scrapbook full of pictures of her and her friends. She turned the pages and saw a picture of her, Ginny, and Luna during sixth year, a picture of her, Ginny, and Harry at their wedding, photos of them from when they were children, among others.

"It was Gin's idea. She thought since you would be here away from all of us, that you would appreciate this. She said it would kind of be like having everyone here with you." Harry told her.

"Truly, tell her I said thank you." Hermione whispered. Ginny had always been an amazing friend to her, even when her and Ron had broken up. This meant a lot to Hermione.

"My turn now." Ron said gruffly, still not completely over the petty argument, but attempting to make this as nice as a time anyway. He also handed her a wrapped package. Hermione opened the gift and feigned happiness over it. He had gotten her a necklace. The beads were made to look like flowers of some sort that wrapped around the whole necklace. The petals were a dull orange and the pistils on them were lilac. If she was being honest, it was ghastly.

"I love it!" She smiled, not wanting to hurt his feelings. She hated orange. "Thank you, Ron."

She held her breath, hoping that he thought she was genuine. He seemed to believe her.

"You're welcome." He smiled, now more warm that what he was.

Hermione noticed that Harry and Neville were both gaping at the necklace as if they couldn't believe Ron had thought that was a good idea. Hagrid didn't look bothered by it, probably in agreement with Ron that it was, in fact, a lovely gift.

Neville was the first to excuse himself about an hour later, where Hermione, Ron, and Harry soon followed suit. They thanked Hagrid and shared hugs before they left and walked back to the castle. Harry and Ron carried the gifts they had gotten her while she carried the quills Neville got her. On their way back, Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach as they made their way to the entrance of the castle because as soon as they were about to reach the doors, another figure had come out. It distinctly reminded her of when they were still students because she could feel both Harry and Ron tense when they saw him. He, however, wasn't looking up and didn't see them at first.

Hermione, not wanting any conflict, quickly called out to him.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy!" She smiled and waved. She hoped Ron and Harry would follow her lead and not say anything that would cause a disturbance. She also hoped Malfoy wouldn't do anything to provoke them either.

Malfoy visibly stiffened when he saw them and hardened his face immediately. "Good day, Granger. Hope all is well." He replied curtly, avoiding the gazes Harry and Ron were throwing his way.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded as he passed.

"Potter." Malfoy nodded back.

Malfoy had gotten past them when Ron all of a sudden turned around to call after him. "Oi, Malfoy, what exactly are you playing at, anyway?"

Draco spun on his heels to direct his attention towards Ron, not moving forward or back an inch. "While, I'll assume you're referring to my employment, Weasley, you'll find that it is actually none of your concern." He hissed.

"I'm an auror, so it is actually my concern that a bloody Death Eater is teaching at a school with kids, some who aren't pure blooded. Not to mention, my muggle born best friend." Ron stated with malice.

Draco rolled his eyes and bit back. "I'm not a Death Eater anymore, Weasley, and as I said my employment is not your concern. It's between myself and McGonagall. If you have that much of a problem with it, you can take it up with her. As far as the students, I would never harm them. I would also not hurt Granger in anyway, so shut that arse you call a mouth."

With that, Malfoy turned back around and made it to a point where he could disapparate and he was gone.

Hermione slapped Ron's arm.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" He barked.

"For being a right arse, Ronald Weasley! He didn't do anything and quite frankly, handled it very well!" Hermione shrieked.

"You're defending that prat again? Are you just completely bonkers now?" He shouted.

"If any of my students see this display you're showing, I will refuse for you to come visit me again." She seethed.

"Guys, can we just drop it. Come on, Ron. We need to get going anyway." Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm with his free one that wasn't carrying the scrapbook.

Hermione and Ron were both huffy and silent the rest of the way back to her dormitory. When they got to her door, Hermione said "leonis," and they walked in. Ron grabbed some floo and left without a word to either of them.

Harry sighed. "You know, I'm starting to see why it didn't work out with you two."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione murmured.

"Don't be. He'll come around. He always does. Happy early birthday." He gave her a hug and left through the floo.

After he left she plopped down on her sofa and picked up a book she'd been reading off the coffee table, tears welling up in her eyes. Isn't that how it usually ended? With her crying over Ron? 


	5. Chapter 5

At dinner that night, Draco didn't fail to notice that Granger's face was red and puffy, especially her eyes. Draco had experience with sobbing women, mostly his mother, if he was to be completely honest. Nevertheless, Hermione had the look of a woman who had been sobbing. He watched as she picked at her plate, not really eating. Against his better judgement, he decided to try to converse with her.

"Not feeling the food tonight, eh?" He asked her.

She continued to stare at her plate, not acknowledging him. So, instead of accepting her silence, he tried again. Why? He didn't know. Not like there was anyone else to talk to and she was clearly upset.

"Granger?" He persisted.

"No, I suppose I'm not." She answered softly. Then, he noticed a faint tear trail along her cheek.

He exhaled a deep breath, not entirely sure if his next question was even a good idea. "What's wrong, Granger?"

Her bottom lip started to tremble and she took a few deep breaths before answering him. He hoped none of the other staff or students noticed this exchange or her demeanor. He glanced around to make sure, but he was certain no one was paying attention.

"Just Ron." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her through the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall.

He snickered softly, despite himself. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Granger. Really. But you're upset over Weasel?" He asked, still laughing a bit.

"Don't call him that." She snapped at him, although her words didn't have a lot of force behind them. It was as if she said it out of obligation instead of meaning it. Which, more than anything, intrigued Draco.

"As smart as you are, Granger, I would not peg you the type to snap at someone who's trying to make sure you're alright while defending the bloke who made you upset to begin with." He told her.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, clearly thinking of a rebuttal, but unable to find one. She shrugged. Did he really just leave the know it all speechless? Hell hath frozen over, indeed. Not to mention, she had actually told him the source of her present woes.

"You're right," She said. "I'm sorry."

Malfoy couldn't hide his surprise. His grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones. She actually was sorry.

"It's alright, Granger. What's going on with you two anyway?" He asked.

"Quite simply, I'm sick of being the one to cry over him, what he does, and what he says. It's gotten old through the years." She huffed and stabbed some of her baked potato with her fork. She was bloody menacing when she was mad. Crazy bat.

"I see, so what did the Weasel- I'm sorry, what did Weasley do?" He inquired. He was curious. Maybe the Golden Trio wasn't as tight these days as he thought.

She ignored the weasel comment he had made and mumbled "Earlier with you, actually."

"Me?" Draco was now really confused. Why would they fight over him so badly it reduced Granger to a blubbering mess?

"After you left today, I got onto Ronald and told him if he continued to cause scenes, that I would not permit him to visit anymore. He got mad at me because in his eyes, I was defending you." She explained, averting her gaze from his.

Draco nodded along and then asked "What did Potter say?"

"He said Ron would get over it like he always does." She replied.

"So, Potter was actually decent?" Draco questioned disbelievingly.

"You'd be surprised about Harry." She said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He took a bite out of his shepherds pie.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Draco nearly choked on his shepherds pie. "What for?"

"Strangely enough, you helped. You know, for talking to me." Her cheeks went pink.

"Erm, no problem Granger." He said in a tone that was, at best, unsure.

She smiled over at him. "You really aren't so bad. I remember telling them that you weren't, you know."

"Uh-um. No, I didn't know that, Granger." He answered awkwardly. His thoughts flashed back to his aunt torturing her again and made him wonder how she could still say that when he watched as she could have died that night.

There was a long silence after that before Granger excused herself and left the Great Hall. Draco watched as her long, curly, bushy hair bounced as she walked through the doors. Bloody Hell, this was going to be one of the most interesting years he spent at Hogwarts.

When he woke up the next day, he decided that spending his Sunday by the lake while the weather was still warm would be nice. He showered and put on some black trousers and white button up shirt. He no longer smoothed his hair back, but let it flow loosely. It wasn't long by any means, but it was still enough to be considered a bit shaggy. He picked up one of his books, took a couple of breakfast pastries out of his kitchen cabinet, and made his way out to the lake.

Once he got outside, he enjoyed the light autumn breeze. He made his way over to a small beach along the lake and laid down on his stomach right there on the sand. He had his arms propped up and flipped through the pages, engrossed in his novel.

"Ahem, uh, hi Malfoy." A voice said behind him.

"Good morning, Granger." He turned his head to see her. She wasn't dressed in her usual robes. She was wearing a nice v neck turquoise short sleeved shirt and skinny fit blue jeans. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail with some of it falling out and wisping across her face in the breeze. If he was being honest, not that he would actually admit it aloud, she really had grown to be an attractive woman. She also was holding a book. Well, bugger that, huh?

"Sorry for disturbing you, I just saw you over here and wanted to thank you again for being so nice last night." She said.

"It isn't a problem, Granger." He said, he was a bit skeptical of her. Were they on friendly terms now? Years ago, they'd be going at it more than her or Weasley ever did. How the times have changed.

"Alright, well, I suppose I'll see you around." She turned to leave.

Bugger him for what he was doing. "Oi, Granger?" He called out.

She turned back around and looked at him questioningly. He gulped. What the bloody Hell was he doing?

"Would you care to go to The Three Broomsticks?" He asked, but wished he hadn't as soon as he said anything.

She looked at him with skepticism before she replied. "I suppose."

For the second time in the last couple of weeks, she found herself at The Three Broomsticks with Draco Malfoy. He hadn't ordered a firewhiskey this time, though. He opted for Butterbeer like her. She briefly wondered if she had, in fact, gone mad because she never in a million years would have guessed that this would ever happen. She never would have wagered that she would have what would appear to be a blossoming friendship with anyone she had ever considered an enemy. She studied the man sitting across from her. Ten years ago, it had been him who called her a Mudblood for the first time. There they were though, having a drink together.

She felt the need to vocalize this because surely, she wasn't the only one who felt like this was just an hour long special of The Twilight Zone.

"This is quite odd, isn't it?" Hermione spoke up.

"I find Butterbeer quite tasty, actually." He replied, diverting the subject. Yeah, he might think he can do that with her. She wasn't dropping it.

"You know what I mean." She stared into his grey eyes. She used to find them cold. However, she found them now to be more inviting. Strange.

"I do know what you mean, Granger. It's just awkward." He said honestly.

"You don't like talking about how you feel much, do you? I think that first night was just a mishap for you when you said some of those things you did." She observed.

"Don't analyze me, Granger. I'm already starting to regret this." He tensed.

"I think we should talk about what happened, Malfoy." She said.

"There's nothing to talk about. I was an evil twat, is that what you want me to say? I told you I was sorry." He was starting to get angry. She could feel it. Clearly, he didn't want to go there.

"I never said that, I just think that we need to clear the air to move forward." She said cautiously, noting his change in demeanor. Nevertheless, still pushing.

"I thought that we already had. Bloody fucking Hell. What more do you people want from me? I'm not out to hurt anyone. I don't want to! I would like it very much if people could see that I'm not a fucking monster! That, I see, is not in the cards for me, no matter what I bloody do!" Hermione flinched as he started getting louder. This is why he didn't open up, she surmised. When he did, he exploded.

"And look at you! There you are flinching as if I'm going to Avada you right here! Are you kidding me?!" He bellowed.

"I'm out of here. Go fuck yourself, Granger. Don't talk to me anymore. Just.. Just stay away from me. When I have the displeasure to have to sit by you in the Great Hall, just go back to ignoring my existence." With that, he stormed out of The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione didn't realize how heavily she was breathing and how fast her heart was pacing until he left. She paid their tab and disapparated back to the Hogwarts grounds and went straight to her dormitory.

She wanted to cry, but didn't. She mulled over his words in her mind and realized that though he was screaming, it was her reaction to him that partially caused how he reacted too. She wouldn't take the full blame because a grown man didn't have control of his emotions, but she did try to see it from his perspective. It wasn't that she was even scared of him. She wasn't. Thinking back, he wouldn't have hurt her no matter how mad he was. That's what he was trying to say. He acted that way because she pushed a touchy subject with him and flinched at him.

 _I'm not a fucking monster!_

Those were the words that kept replaying in her head.

Her heart panged for him in what could only be sympathy. She felt sorry for Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Seething would be an understatement. He was sure if it was possible, he would be breathing fire. All he had tried to do was be nice to the muggle born bint and she wouldn't accept that! No matter what he did or did not do, he would always be Draco the Death Eater. All this talk about the prejudices of Pure Bloods, yet no one ever considered that Slytherins have always been looked at as vile and negative people. Who truly was judged the most as children? Who did most people assume would grow up to be evil just because of a school house? Draco's destiny was sealed long before Voldemort ever came back. Voldemort was merely a means to an end. He gave those who were cast aside for assumptions made about them to actually have people include them. That was what the bloody heroes never realized. People only want to feel like they bloody belong and are worth something. Voldemort just offered that to people. Sure, he was a deranged murderous psychopath. But he still gave people a sense of somewhere to belong and that's how he gained followers. Draco knew. Not that he would ever go back to that life even if he could, because he wouldn't. He just wished someone would understand.

He grabbed some floo from his mantle and yelled out his friends address before sticking his head through the green flames.

When his head appeared in the other man's fireplace, his friend was sound asleep on the sofa but jumped as soon he heard and saw Draco.

"Bloody Hell, Draco! Are you trying to give me a premature heart attack?! I'm too young to die, mate!" Blaise Zabini screeched. Draco chuckled, already feeling better. Blaise threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey!" Draco shouted as he laughed at his friend.

"You're a bloody tosser Draco! Don't sneak up on a man. Merlin!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Stop whining, Zabini. It wasn't so bad. I just wanted to check in."

Blaise glowered at him. "Everything has been fine before your floating head scared the shit out of me."

"Geez, Zabini, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Draco taunted his friend.

"My mother? No, she's on her eleventh husband, not counting her numerous flings, Draco. I don't trust my mother enough to be within five feet of her in case there's something airborne I can catch. Thank you very much." Blaise replied.

"Don't let her hear you say that, mate." Draco was sure he would be doubled over laughing had his head not be in a fireplace.

"No, I'll end up dead under mysterious circumstances too. Bloody Black Widow woman." Blaise scoffed.

"Anyway, you know, you should come visit next weekend. I can ask McGonagall for a visitor pass for you to stay here one night." Draco offered.

"I would love that, honestly. I miss Hogwarts." Blaise said. "Speaking of which, how is it going there?"

"Bloody awful, but also well. I dunno. It's just odd, Blaise." Draco answered.

"Explain then. Obviously something's bothering you." Blaise studied him, his near black eyes narrowed.

"You know that I've tried to get on the right track of things." Draco started.

"Of course, do you think I'd have anything to do with you otherwise?" Blaise posed.

"No, I know that. I appreciate you, you know. You've been helpful through everything. It's just, the students are starting to get comfortable with me. Most are even starting to like and respect me, Blaise. Not even out of fear. They just- they respect me. It's a good feeling. I love teaching. Before, I didn't know if I could do anything right. I've always been a failure at everything I've done. These kids, they just, they give me a purpose, you know?" Draco explained.

"I'm proud of you, mate. I really am. You've come a long way. You should be proud of yourself too, you know." Blaise told him earnestly.

"Sometimes I am, but I'm constantly reminded that even though I'm doing well, I'll still never live outside of my past." Draco's voice fell flat.

"So, what happened then?" Blaise questioned him, his dark features hardening. Ever since Blaise and Draco had become close friends, Blaise had become a very protective person in regards to Draco. Though Draco wouldn't admit it, Blaise knew that he has been in a continuous fragile state since Voldemort returned and even after the war.

"Granger's working here now too, did you know that? And Longbottom?" Draco asked.

"Ah, so a Gryffindor mini reunion, eh?" Blaise asked.

"Basically. Although, since the first day I ran into Longbottom, he hasn't given me any issues." Draco told him.

"So, Granger." It wasn't a question.

"Blaise, I really have tried to be nice to the muggle born wench. Believe me, I have. I went to The Three Broomsticks with her and she just kept pushing me. It turned into a row." Draco snarled.

"You took her on a date?" Blaise asked, confused.

"It wasn't a date. We just went as colleagues. We had already talked about being civil since we were to work together. She agreed. I think, I just became too friendly with the cow. The woman is absolutely mad! She kept trying to get me to talk about the past and when I got irate, she flinched and acted like I was going to kill her right there!" Draco fumed.

"Are you sure you're not being over dramatic? All she wanted to do was talk so you two could become real friends. You know how those Gryffindor types are." Blaise reasoned.

"You're no bloody help at all. I wasn't being over dramatic. I did tell her in no uncertain terms that I didn't want anything to do with her again." Draco said, irritated.

"You'll still have to see her everyday." Blaise said.

"You really are no bloody help."

"I do what I can." Blaise said cheerfully.

"So, will you be able to visit if I get permission?" Draco mumbled.

"You know I will." He responded.

Hermione arrived to dinner at the Great Hall a bit late. She was a bit anxious about seeing Malfoy since they had gotten into that spat earlier. She took her seat without giving him a passing glance. Which, not that she could actually tell, he didn't mind whatsoever. She couldn't help but feel bad about their argument. Not that he meant anything to her, but she still felt bad for him. He was still a prat, though.

McGonagall leaned behind Malfoy to address her. "Are you feeling alright, Hermione? You were late this evening."

"Yes, Minerva, thank you. I was feeling a bit under the weather earlier, but I'm feeling better now." She lied. She still found it odd to call McGonagall by her first name.

"Very well, try to eat." The older woman told her. Hermione nodded.

Malfoy never dropped his gaze from staring straight out into Great Hall. Honestly, he was so still he could pass for a blonde gargoyle.

She glanced around the Great Hall. Students were eating and laughing with their friends. Some were new friends and some were old, she knew. It had started storming outside, so the ceiling lit up with lightning and glowed with rain. Candles floated above them, silverware scraped against plates, and other members of the staff were talking and laughing with each other.

Professor Slughorn started to initiate a conversation with Malfoy.

"So, young Draco, are you enjoying teaching thus far?" He asked cordially. Hermione remembered that when they were younger, Malfoy had not been very fond of the Potions professor, so she was curious as to how this conversation would play out.

"Immensely. I love teaching these kids. All of them, if you can believe it. Even the bloody Gryffindors." Malfoy answered amicably. It shouldn't have really come as a shock that he was being nice, even with the comments about Gryffindors. It wasn't like he was angry with the rest of the staff.

Slughorn laughed at his comment. "It would appear you have found your calling. How exciting for you! And, a professor who enjoys his job is usually more likable to the students too, you know."

"I think they're coming around. I haven't given them a reason not to like me. Not recently, anyway." He said quietly.

"You know, young Draco. It's only been just about three and half years. Some may remember you. However, if you've been able to give them a reason to not just be comfortable with you, but like and respect you, I would say that is a mark of a changed man. Not just a changed one, but a good one." Slughorn didn't see Malfoy's slight flinch when he said "mark," but Hermione did. She wondered if the mark was still seared on his skin or whether it left with Voldemort.

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn." Malfoy told him, looking down at his plate.

Slughorn must have noticed her eavesdropping on their conversation because then he directed his attention towards her.

"And you, Miss Granger! It's been lovely to see the brightest witch of her age back at Hogwarts. Have you enjoyed teaching Arithmancy? As I recall, you were brilliant with it."

"Thank you so much, Professor Slughorn. I love being back. Hogwarts has always been like home. I'm enjoying teaching immensely. I've changed the lessons around a bit for my classes to also incorporate the history of Ancient Greece and how it applies to Arithmancy. My students seem to really enjoy it." She answered brightly. It was hard not to be charmed by Professor Slughorn at times. He was a jolly old man.

"That sounds very interesting. I think you've added a dash of you into the coursework, but that's just what one would expect with such a brilliant witch. Very well done, Miss Granger." He told her jubilantly. Hermione was thankful the man didn't seem to notice the tension between her and Malfoy because she certainly did. It was the kind of tension you could figuratively cut with a knife.

"Thank you, once again, Professor. Have you started the Slug Club back up this year?" She asked.

"I have, indeed. I'll have my first Slug Club party on Halloween. Of course, you both are invited. You can bring dates, if you would like. I figure if I allow the students to, the staff I invite should not be excluded." He told her, gesturing at both her and Malfoy.

Malfoy looked surprised, bringing him out of the stoic facade he had carefully built up. Hermione assumed it was because he had never been invited as a student.

"I'll be there." Malfoy told him. Then continued, "I don't have anyone that I would bring as a date, at least not at this moment. I doubt that I'd find anyone at Hogsmeade, but you never know. Would it be okay if I just brought an old friend? You were fond of him."

"Who do you mean?" Slughorn inquired curiously.

"Blaise Zabini." Malfoy told him.

"Blaise? Oh, yes! Of course. I'll make sure he has a pass to come visit. Don't worry about Minerva, I'll handle it." Slughorn exclaimed.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Professor." Malfoy said.

"My pleasure, young Draco!" Slughorn took a swig of his goblet and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion he was drinking wine.

"So, Miss Granger, any idea on who you would bring?" He turned to her.

"Yes, I do." Hermione told him. For the first time that night, Malfoy glanced at her.

"Do I know this person?" Slughorn pressed her.

"I'm sure you'll remember her, she's very hard to forget once you meet her." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh?" Slughorn looked at her quizzically and even Malfoy looked over at her again as if trying to read her mind to see who she was talking about.

"Yes," she continued. "Luna Lovegood."

Malfoy's jaw dropped as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard and abruptly turned away from her again.

"Miss Lovegood, eh? I do remember her. You're right. She is quite unforgettable."

At that, Malfoy muttered something under his breath that she couldn't make out. Git.

"BLAISE!" Malfoy roared after flooing to his home for the second time that day once dinner was done. This time, he went straight there. No floating head. He was in his best friends living room calling out for him.

His best friend ran down the stairs of the town home he resided in shouting incoherently and glaring at Draco once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bloody Hell, Draco! How many times are you going to scare a man in a day?!" He barked. Blaise was already in his night clothes.

"I need you to go to a party with me on Halloween." Draco told him seriously.

"That's why you barge into my house yelling?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"She's bringing the Lovegood girl!" Draco exclaimed.

"Who? What party? I need context, Draco." Blaise rubbed his temple.

"Slughorn is having his first Slug Club party and he invited Granger and I. He said we could bring people so I said I was going to bring you and then she said she was going to bring Lovegood. Lovegood! Do you remember the girl who was kidnapped and locked in my home for months on end? The strange girl? That one!" Draco was nearly hyperventilating.

"You think she's purposely bringing that girl?" Blaise asked.

"Yes!" Draco groaned, balling his fists and setting them against his forehead. He closed his eyes.

"You don't think she just wants to bring her because they're friends?" Blaise asked skeptically.

Draco opened his eyes and scowled at his best friend.

Blaise continued, "At least it isn't Potter or Weasley." Then he shrugged.

Draco considered that. "I suppose you're right. It could be worse."

"I know. I'm great, aren't I?" Blaise cackled, his dark features full of mirth.

"You really aren't that funny, you know." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Bugger off. You're just mad because you can't have the looks, the brains, and the humor I do." He retorted.

"You're deranged." Draco replied dryly.

"Says the one who barges in on people and scares them." Blaise replied.

"Constant vigilance, remember?" Draco smirked.

"You really are a right old git, you know." Blaise rolled his eyes. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Luna,_

 _As you know, I'm teaching Arithmancy at Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn is still here teaching Potions and still runs his Slug Club. He invited me to the first Slug Club party on Halloween night. I'm not quite sure what time it will start and I know you're very busy with traveling and trying to discover new species of magical creatures, but I would love for you to attend with me. I miss you terribly. I will have to warn you though, since Malfoy is working here now too, he will more than likely be attending. Slughorn invited him too. He has changed for the better. We had a row a few days ago, but it's partially my fault. He isn't very fond of me at the moment, but I can't deny that he isn't a good man now. Or, at least, he's good enough. Wow, that is strange to write. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable if you choose to come and see him. I do promise he is not the same person that you would remember, though. I hope you've been doing well and I hope to see you._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

She finished writing her letter and sealed it, satisfied. She had written and rewritten exactly what she was going to say about ten times, hoping that Luna wouldn't be put off by Malfoy. She marched to the owlery to send it off and watched as the barn owl she chose flew until he got lost in the night sky. After that, she proceeded to go back to her living quarters.

"Amor Vincit Omnia." She whispered to her door. She almost forgot what she had changed her new password to.

Hermione was exhausted as she made some tea in her kitchen. While it cooled, she went to her room to put on night clothes. She made her way her way back to the oak counter top, picked up her tea, and sat on her sofa. Stacks of parchment waited to be graded in front of her. She picked up her grading quill and a piece of parchment off of the coffee table and used the quill to scan her students arithmancy homework.

After grading about twenty of her students homework, she was becoming increasingly happy and almost forgot how tired she was. Granted, it had just been a long day full of classes, but she was proud of her students. Most would be receiving relatively high marks, which left her feeling elated. She knew teaching would be something that she enjoyed, but she was starting to think of her students as her adopted children. She just felt, full. That's all she could come up with to describe it.

"Hi, Hermione!" A dreamy voice exclaimed out of nowhere. Hermione yelped and nearly fell on her bum from being startled.

"L-Luna?" She gazed at the head that appeared in her fireplace. "How did you know where to floo me? You gave me a fright!" She put her hand over her heart and could feel it racing.

"You told me your floo information a couple of letters ago." Luna smiled. "Sorry for frightening you. I figured this was faster than giving you an answer through owl post."

"Well, I suppose you're right." Hermione collected herself.

"Daddy and I are back home until December, so I would love to join you. It could be like old times. Only, I'll be joining you instead of Harry." Luna said in her dreamy way.

"Really? You don't mind about Malfoy?" Hermione asked her.

"Not at all. After all, he wasn't the one who kidnapped me all those years ago. You can choose your friends, Hermione. Which is why I'm so happy to have all of you as friends. But Draco never seemed like he had much choice about his friends and no one can pick their parents or their parents family, you know." Luna was the only person Hermione knew who could sound like she was in the middle of a daydream, yet speak matter of factly.

"Well, I suppose you're right again," was all Hermione could find herself saying. It took a while for her to warm up to Luna, she would admit, maybe not to Luna herself. However, once she did, Luna had become one of her closest friends. Luna had taken to staring at her dormitory, looking around, and barely blinking.

"Hermione, do check for wrackspurts, will you? You seem to be muddled over something. I'm afraid that may be a sign of them." She told her seriously.

Hermione laughed. "I've just been grading homework, that's probably why I may seem frazzled."

Luna stared at her a few seconds before answering. "No, I think it's something else. Does it have to do with your row with Draco?"

Hermione gaped at her friend. "Of course not, Luna. We're hardly even acquaintances."

"I wouldn't say that." Luna shook her head, eyes still wide, but then again, they never weren't wide. "You've known him eleven years, you know. Even when a friendship is just developing, you can still feel hurt when things don't go right, Hermione."

Harry had always said Luna was strangely observant and uncomfortably blunt, but never unkind. Hermione found herself in agreement.

"I wouldn't say I'm hurt, I think I'm just disappointed. I don't want him to think so many people view him as a monster. That's what he said, anyway." Hermione confided.

"Just give him time." Luna remarked.

"It's not that we're friends, Luna. Malfoy and I just work together. I don't want it to be harder than what it needs to be. He's changed incredibly, but he's still a prat." Hermione found herself getting flustered.

"Maybe he needs a friend. There, anyway." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Luna, why do you call him Draco? Everyone else calls him Malfoy." Hermione couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, that is his first given name, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"I mean, yes. It is. Then, you really aren't like anyone else." Hermione told her.

"No, I suppose not. I do have to go though. I can't wait for the party, Hermione. We'll have so much fun!" Luna said excitedly.

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you, Luna." She waved as her friends head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Did everyone read chapter 4?" Draco asked his fifth years on Friday. He looked around the room and they all nodded. "Wonderful, then. Leave your belongings at your desk and follow me to the room down the hall."

He gathered them into the slightly smaller room and looked at the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins. "This is something that I actually learned about in my third year, but I'm going by the curriculum. My Defense Against the Dark Arts professor just kind of did his own thing, I think." A few of his students laughed. Very good.

"Who can tell me what a boggart is?" He asked the class.

One of his Gryffindor boys, Lionell (he had to laugh at the irony), spoke up. "It's a shapeshifter that turns into your biggest fear when it sets sight on you. We don't really know what it looks like when it's not in the sight of anyone, but it's theorized it's just a dark blob."

"Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors looked quite pleased and the Slytherins gave him an odd look. He just smirked at his class.

"Who can guess correctly about what's in that wardrobe over there?" He gestured to the locked wardrobe that had a mirror covering one side of it.

"A boggart." Pansy Parkinsons niece, Peony, supplied.

"And ten points to Slytherin, very good Peony." He told her. Now, the Slytherins looked substantially happier.

"Professor Malfoy, are we going to actually face a boggart?" One of the Slytherin students asked.

"Yes, did you read about the spell in chapter four?" He asked.

The class, once again, nodded.

"Great, so to repel or destroy a boggart, it has to be laughed at. In order to help accomplish this, I want you all to remember that what you're going to see isn't real. No matter how frightening it is, it's not real. Understood?" He looked around to make sure they were all nodding. "The spell," he continued, "is Riddikulus. It's fairly simple. Just point your wand, you don't have to do anything intricate, and be firm when you say the spell. Who would like to volunteer first? Remember, I'm only right here. I will intervene if I need to."

"Hey, Professor Malfoy, isn't dealing with a boggart ridiculous?" The Gryffindor, Lionell, asked. If he didn't have light brown hair, Draco would have mistaken him for one of those Weasley twins given some of his jokes he would make in class. It didn't fail to get a chuckle out of him or the rest of the class, though. Granted, he didn't like the Weasley's, but he did like this kid.

"I'll take that as you volunteering to go first, Lionell. Well done. Open the wardrobe." He smirked at the Gryffindor.

"Erm, okay Professor." He said and walked over to open the wardrobe. "It's locked." His student called out.

"Lionell, are you a wizard?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah." The kid used Alohamora and opened the wardrobe. Lionell jumped back and the rest of the class screeched. A giant clown with sharp teeth and blood dripping from its mouth was inching closer to Lionell, reaching out its arms as if trying to grab him. He was frozen.

"Lionell, remember what you have to do!" Draco urged him. "You were brave to be the first one to face it. You can do this."

Lionell looked over at his professor and nodded. "Riddikulus!" He shouted.

Hermione heard the commotion after she exited Malfoy's classroom trying to find him after being sent by McGonagall to tell him about a Heads of House meeting later, since she was done with classes for the day. When she walked in, she wasn't expecting to see him encouraging a student the way he was. She was temporarily awed. After Malfoy's urging, the student was able to repel the boggart. The scary clown that was facing him turned into a little clown about eight inches tall saying swear words. The whole class started laughing. He hadn't heard her come in and didn't want to interrupt, so she just watched.

"Ten more points to Gryffindor! Anyone who successfully repels the boggart will earn ten house points, how does that sound to everyone? Good? Okay. Next!" Hermione smiled at him as he said it, even though his back was facing her.

She continued to watch as six more students repelled the boggart. She couldn't help but be impressed. He was very patient with his students and supportive. He was a completely different Malfoy than the one she knew when they were their students ages.

"Peony, go ahead then. Earn some more points for Slytherin." Draco said to a girl with long, black hair.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy." She walked back to the wardrobe and opened it. She screamed and fell when a giant snake, at least ten feet long, slithered beside her and took up a quarter of the room. The other students slowly backed away from it, clearly not thrilled about the creature the boggart turned into.

"Peony, you're a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! You're afraid of snakes? That's pretty funny, don't you think? Use the spell. Come on, Peony. You can do it." He urged, trying to convey that he wasn't laughing at her, but the situation.

"Professor Malfoy, I can't. Please." The girl was still on the ground and starting sobbing.

Draco then ran to her and tried to grab her to pull her away when the boggart started to change. Hermione was frozen because she expected to see the boggart turn into Voldemort and she didn't want the class to see that.

"Malfoy!" She yelled and then the boggart formed, except she was still screaming.

"Please. It's a fake!" She sobbed on the ground as she screamed in agony. Blood was pouring from her head and her body was twitching.

Hermione watched as the boggart showed her being tortured at Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy gaped from her to the boggart pretending to be her and went back and forth before he regained his composure.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted. The spell was so powerful that it sent the boggart back into the wardrobe where he promptly sealed it with a locking spell.

The class looked back and forth between her and Malfoy, confused and shocked. Then, the whispers started among the students as they continued to look bewilderingly between the two professors.

"I think that's enough for today. You are all dismissed." Malfoy told them warily. They all glanced and murmured at Hermione as they left the room.

Malfoy groaned. "What are you doing here, Granger?" He forced his tone to be polite, but she could hear the bite behind his words.

"Minerva sent me to tell you about a Heads of House meeting tonight after dinner." She said quietly.

He just nodded and started to pace inside the room. Hermione felt like her feet were rooted to where she stood. Her breaths were short and she wondered if he was going to say anything. She watched as he ran a hand through his blonde hair and continued to tread along the same four feet of space.

Finally, he spoke after a few minutes of them awkwardly being in the room. "You weren't supposed to see that. I wasn't sure what the boggart would have became for me." He said it calmly, but she could tell he was irritated at best.

"I only shouted back there because I was afraid it would turn into Voldemort and I didn't want the students to see that." She breathed.

He walked towards her and she looked at him curiously. "I don't fear a dead man. I fear the pain he inflicted on not just myself, but others." He told her.

She nodded, not able to really say anything.

He took a deep breath and put a palm against his forehead. "What time is the meeting?"

"It's at eight in McGonagall's office." She answered.

He nodded and slipped out of the room. The door clicked behind him.

Malfoy didn't show up at dinner a few hours later.

"Hermione," McGonagall leaned in, "you did make Mr. Malfoy aware of the meeting tonight, correct?"

"Yes, I did." She answered.

"Do you by any chance know where he is?" McGonagall asked her.

"I'm afraid not. He's probably tired from the, uh, boggart." Hermione said.

"Oh, are the fifth years onto boggarts already? I imagine he is tired." The older woman nodded in understanding.

Draco woke up ten minutes before he was supposed to be at the meeting. Bugger. He collected his wits and put his shoes on, cursing himself for running late. When he had gotten back to his dormitory after the boggart encounter, his mind was racing and he was angry. He hexed his bookshelves then had to repair them and a lot of the books. Then, he had gotten tired and fell into a fitful sleep. Which explained his current predicament. He ran through the halls until he got to the gargoyle that would take him to the Headmistress's office.

"Tabby cat." He said the password and the gargoyle lifted to reveal a spiral stone staircase. He climbed up the stairs until he reached the study area where McGonagall and the other three Heads of Houses were already sitting, including Granger.

"My apologies for being late. It was a long day and I nodded off." Draco looked at McGonagall barely able to speak the words from being out of breath.

"It's quite alright, Professor Malfoy. Have a seat." She gestured to an armchair in between Granger and Professor Trelawney. Lovely.

"Are there any concerns that any of you have regarding the students in your respective houses?" McGonagall asked them.

They all said no in unison.

"Are there any suggestions any of you have as of currently regarding their education or anything of the sort?" McGonagall inquired of the group.

"I do, Minerva." Professor Trelawney spoke up. Draco repressed a snort and made it sound like he was sneezing. It sounded convincing to him. Between her fake "mystical" voice and the glasses that made her look bug eyed, it was hard for him to take her seriously.

"That's surprising, Sybil. I would have expected you to speak up during the last question regarding a student who will surely die." McGonagall told her. Apparently, Trelawney was the only one who missed her sarcasm. Or, she just chose to ignore it. Either way, suppressing a laugh was getting harder for him.

"No, no, Minerva. I don't foresee a student's death this year." Trelawney paused. "At least, not yet anyway." She finished dramatically.

Draco was starting to shake from trying not to laugh at the old fraud. He couldn't help but glance over to Granger, who just looked absolutely annoyed. Her face looked to be made of stone, except her lips that kept thinning every time the woman said something. He tried to settle with a smirk, but the urge to bust out was just getting harder.

"What was your suggestion, Sybil?" McGonagall asked irritably.

"Divination should not be an elective, Minerva. Even those who don't have the gift of sight should learn why it's so important." Trelawney said in her same fake mystic nonsense.

McGonagall gave her an exasperated look. "I am sorry if I have wasted any time on your parts. If there are no more suggestions, you are free to go."

"I knew this would be a short meeting." Trelawney said knowingly.

As Draco walked out of the office, he couldn't contain himself any longer. He laughed all the way down the stairs. He glanced behind him one time to see Granger shaking her head, grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

The end of September flew by and so did October. Hermione had only spoken to Malfoy when necessary. Before she knew it, the day before Slughorn's party had creeped up on her. She finished her lessons for the day. Then, she went to her dorm to grade as many tests as possible before the weekend so that she could have free time.

When it was near time to meet in the Great Hall for dinner, she got up from her sofa, happy with the amount of grading that she finished. She took her usual spot between Malfoy and McGonagall.

"Good evening, young Draco and Miss. Granger!" Slughorn greeted Hermione and Malfoy.

"Good evening." They said in unison. Hermione felt her face flush.

"Don't forget the theme tomorrow is a masquerade." He told them.

"Of course." Malfoy answered.

Hermione, however, did forget. She bought a nice dress while out in London one weekend with Ginny, specifically for the party. She forgot to get a mask though. She made a mental note to take Luna to Hogsmeade with her tomorrow after she was done teaching to hunt for a mask before they got ready for the party. Instead of answering Slughorn, she just nodded at him.

When Luna arrived by floo the next afternoon, Hermione was in a panic. She dragged her friend to the grounds to apparate to Hogsmeade. Luna, thankfully, just went along with the chaos.

"Who would sell masks in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"You know, it's very much unlike you to stress over a silly party." Luna told her.

"I'm a professor now. I need to make a good impression at all times." Hermione told her. Luna just stared at her as if trying to read her and nodded.

"Then, I would suggest we go to Gladrags Wizardwear. It's Halloween, so there should be something there." Luna told her.

"You're right. How could I forget?" Hermione groaned.

They walked to Gladrags where Hermione asked one of the witches working if they had any masks. She pointed them in the right direction and Hermione led Luna to the aisle. They looked at the different masks for several minutes. Luna, still needing one too, soon found one that was quite eccentric, but that's what Hermione expected.

"This will go lovely with my dress." She said, holding up the mask. It was blue, green, and purple with peacock feathers.

"What dress did you end up getting, Luna?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh, you'll see it when we get back to Hogwarts." She said cryptically.

After a bit more searching, Hermione found a mask she liked. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect. Although, it's not Gryffindor colors." Luna noted.

"No, it's not. But it goes with my dress." Hermione told her happily.

When they got back to her living quarters, Luna went in the bathroom to change into her dress, while Hermione went into her room. Luna got done dressing first and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione, do you need help with your dress?" She asked.

"No, I believe I've got it!" She called out to her friend. When she stepped out, her friends mouth dropped.

"Green is really your color, Hermione." Luna complimented her.

Hermione's dress was forest green and princess-cut with an off-the-shoulder folded neckline and elbow-length sleeves. It hugged her curves before flowing out in a short train. She felt beautiful in it.

"You look magnificent, Luna." Hermione complimented her friend. She expected Luna's ensemble to be more off the wall, but it was toned down for Luna. Her dress had a corset waist comprised of peacock feathers where it flowed out with layers of blue, green, and purple tulle. She was right, though. She did find the perfect mask for it. The mask Hermione chose was green that matched her dress with black lace.

"Shall we do our hair and makeup?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Hermione led her friend promptly to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the party.

"I clean up nice, if I do say so myself." Blaise told Draco as he borrowed some of Draco's cologne.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I don't know how I ever got so lucky."

"I told you my friend Lana is single. She's quite pretty." Blaise retorted.

"I'm really not interested in anyone, Blaise." He told his friend.

"Maybe you would be if you put yourself out there." Blaise told him.

"What would be the point? What would you say? Oh, hi, want to meet my friend Draco Malfoy? You know, the Death Eater. Get real, Blaise." He scoffed.

"Not every person is going to judge you, Draco." Blaise said seriously. "Speaking of not judging people, could you help me with my tie? I've been raised around those bloody Pure Blood parties all my life and I still can't tie a tie."

Draco laughed at that. "Yeah, mate. Come here." He tied his best friends blue tie.

Draco finished tying his green and black one and inspected himself one more time before putting on his mask.

"That nose is frightening, mate." Blaise laughed at him.

"It's a masquerade, Zabini." Draco said as he adjusted his black mask with the beak-ish nose.

"Doesn't mean you have to look like a bloody crow." Blaise laughed again.

"Why don't you put yours on, then?" Draco challenged.

"I am." With that, he put his mask on. Draco had to admit, the simple blue and black mask looked a lot better than his.

"Draco, mate. There are at least fifty people here. This is the biggest Slug Club party I've seen so far." Blaise said. "Far more people here than when I attended these things."

"I wonder who all is here." Draco said.

"I dunno. Whoa, check out the blonde over there. Think she's a veela?" Blaise pointed out the woman.

"Careful, Zabini because if you accidentally go for one of my students, I will curse you to oblivion." Draco hissed.

"I really don't think she's a student." Blaise told him, ignoring the irritation behind his friends comment.

"Bloody Hell, I think that's Lovegood." Draco's face fell.

"I don't remember Lovegood looking quite so hot." Zabini noted. "That also means Granger is around here somewhere."

A human skeleton who was transfigured to be a waiter all of a sudden came up to them.

"Anything to drink?" The skeleton asked.

"Slughorn still spares no expense, eh?" Blaise asked the skeleton.

"We will take two firewhiskeys." Draco answered the skeleton waiter, nudging Zabini.

Draco's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw her, though.

"Zabini, Zabini!" He nudged again who was too preoccupied checking out the decorations to be listening to Draco, apparently.

"It's like the music is coming directly from the walls." Blaise observed.

"Zabini!" Draco hissed.

"What, mate?" He asked, finally listening.

"Look at her!" Draco pointed out the woman he was ogling at.

"Are you sure she's not a student?" Blaise mocked him.

"I know she's not one of my kid-students." Draco covered.

"That's sweet that you really adore your students that much, Draco." Blaise smirked.

"Shut up! Should I talk to her?" Draco asked. "Wa-Wait a minute."

"What now?" Blaise hissed.

"Did we come to an agreement that the blonde you thought was hot is possibly Lovegood?" Draco asked slowly.

"You mentioned it, yeah." Blaise agreed.

"Blaise, I think, I think that's Granger." Draco's face went white.

Blaise roared laughing and a few people turned to look at them. "You were checking out Granger. I knew something was going on."

At the most opportune moment, the damn skeleton finally came back with their drinks, in which Draco slammed it down.

Slughorn had made his way over to Luna and Hermione.

"You both look lovely, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood." He greeted them.

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn." Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you. It's a lovely party you've set up." Luna chimed in.

He really had outdone himself this time, if Hermione said so herself. The music was charmed to play from the walls, there were skeleton waiters, a strobe light lit up the room, as well as hovering candles (much like the Great Hall), Slughorn had invited a variety of guests (including vampires), and Halloween decorations were everywhere. There was even a graveyard that you could explore with ghosts and zombies. He assured them that the zombies were charmed not to harm anyone.

Luna and Hermione had sat at a table near the refreshments and food. They hadn't really mingled with anyone yet.

"Hello, fair maiden." A man with a blue and black mask came up behind Luna and greeted her. She looked at him curiously.

"You must be a student here if you're talking like that." She told him. Hermione suppressed a snort. She found it funny that Luna of all people thought that what the man said to her was odd enough to make her think he was a student.

"Actually no, I'm not." He said as another man pulled out the chair by Hermione and sat down. The first one then gestured to the one by Hermione and said "I'm with him. I also come in peace." Then he sat down too.

Hermione studied the man in the black mask who had sat next to her, then saw blonde hair peeking through.

"Hello, Malfoy." She greeted him dully.

"How did you know it was me, Granger?" He asked, pulling the mask off.

Before she could answer, his companion interrupted. "Put the mask back on, mate. You look better that way. Granger sure looks a lot better than to be seen with you." Then, he laughed.

Hermione went to say something again, with her index finger raising up when Luna spoke up before her.

"Well, that wasn't very kind of you to be his friend, Blaise." Luna pulled the black and blue mask off the man who had sat next to her.

"You remember me?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Of course it was Blaise Zabini. Hermione forgot that Malfoy said he was bringing him. Zabini and Luna started to talk amongst themselves and Hermione just tuned them out.

"You never answered me, Granger." Malfoy growled.

She just stared at him, confused. "I thought you were upset with me. You haven't spoken to me in weeks."

"I know." He said. "How did you know it was me?" He asked again.

She rolled her eyes. "Your hair will give you away every time."

"Oh." He grunted and folded his arms.

"Malfoy, why are you over here?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Believe it or not, Blaise has taken a fancy to Lovegood." He told her, rolling his eyes toward his friend.

Hermione cast a bewildered look towards Blaise. "Really? I didn't think Luna would be his type."

"The times really have changed. Hardy har har." Malfoy grumbled.

"Does it bother you that he fancies her?" She asked him.

"No, that's not it." Malfoy looked away from her.

"Oh, okay,'' was all she could think to say.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Luna came over to where Hermione was sitting and stood in front of her and Malfoy.

"Blaise and I are going to go dance." She said happily.

"Alright, Luna. I'm glad you're having a good time." She stood up to hug her friend.

After she hugged Hermione, Luna then turned to Malfoy.

"I know it wasn't your fault, Draco. I forgive you. You should forgive yourself too." She told him. Blaise smiled at Malfoy, then Luna, and held out his arm for her to take. Soon, they disappeared onto the dance floor.

"I'm not sure how I feel about your friend stealing my friend." Hermione told Draco, frowning.

"Then I suppose you're stuck with me tonight, Granger. Have you ever had firewhiskey?"

Apparently, Granger did have firewhiskey before. Though, not enough to ever get her drunk. In which case, not surprising to him, it didn't take a lot for her to get drunk. She had only had three rounds and the witch was already tipsy.

He couldn't help but admire her. She was gorgeous. Her long brown hair that was normally bushy, had sleek curls that almost went down to her waist. Her lips were painted a pinkish color a little darker than what was natural. Her eyes were smokey and her eyelashes looked longer. Plus, he was partial to green and the color looked heavenly on her. He realized then that Hermione Granger, the woman he tortured relentlessly when they were younger, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. That frightened him.

The thing was, though, he wasn't even sure if it was at the party that he first found her attractive. Looking back, he'd had a crush on her when he was younger. He could never act on it, though. Maybe that's why he gave her the information about the basilisk, hoping she would figure it out. No, he knew she would.

"What are you thinking about, Malfoy?" She asked, a lot nicer now that she had some firewhiskey in her.

"I don't think you want to know." He told her, not teasing in the least bit, but she took it that way.

"Tell me." She purred. She traced her fingers along his arm. Did she not realize that's where his Dark Mark was? She really was a crazy bat.

"Granger." He groaned.

He really wished Lovegood and Blaise would make their way back to where they were. If her behavior was any indication, he would wager Granger probably had a thing for him too. What did his mother always say? Drunken words speak sober thoughts. Well, how about drunken actions?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fifth year Slytherin who looked like she could be Peony. There was also a slightly taller woman by her too, who also had long black hair. He knew before she turned around that it would be Pansy. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised considering the girl was her niece. Pansy whispered something in Peony's ear, she nodded, and they walked over to where he and Granger were sitting.

"Never one for dancing, were you?" She asked him, pulling off her mask. Pansy had grown into her features and actually looked quite nice. She had a pink knee length dress on. Peony, on the other hand, was wearing lilac.

"Hi Professor Malfoy and Professor Granger." Peony greeted them brightly.

Granger seemed to snap out of some of her stupor at the sound of a student. Draco chuckled a little bit.

"Hey Peony. Enjoying the party?" She asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's really nice. I'm glad Professor Slughorn invited me. I asked Aunt Pansy to come with me tonight." The girl told her, gesturing to her aunt.

"Hello, Granger." Pansy greeted her civilly.

"Nice to see you, Parkinson. I hope you've been doing well." Granger replied politely.

"I think I see one of my friends, but it's hard to tell because it's dark in here and the masks.. I'll come find you in a bit, okay?" Peony told Pansy.

"Of course, I can catch up with your professors." She smiled at her niece and watched her walk away.

"Well, first off Granger, I think I owe you and Potter apologies." Pansy told Granger.

Draco never thought he would ever hear that come out of Pansy's mouth.

"Don't look so shocked, Draco. You're not the only one who has had a change of heart the past few years." Pansy told him.

Granger looked at Pansy and spoke up. "Pansy, we're all adults now. Really, it's not a big deal."

Pansy smiled at her. "You look great tonight, by the way. I love the dress."

Hermione grinned back at her. "Thank you. You look lovely."

Just like that, Draco watched his ex girlfriend and the woman who he currently fancied let go of any ill will they held towards each other. He was flabbergasted.

Hermione then excused herself to see if she could find Luna and Blaise.

"You fancy her." Pansy stated when Granger was out of earshot. "Don't even bother denying it, either. Peony told me about the incident with the boggart. Apparently, the student body thinks there's some great romance between you two."

He ignored her. "I haven't seen you in a few years, how have you been?" He asked.

"Good, actually. I'm working at Witch Weekly now."

"Really? That's amazing, Pansy. I'm happy for you. Your niece is quite bright, by the way. She's also very kind to other students. She's the polar opposite of the type of Slytherin's that we were." He chuckled.

"I know. I've grown very close to her. Especially since after the war." Pansy told him.

"I'm assuming you've been staying with your brother, then?" He asked her.

"He took me in even after I and the rest of the family were awful to him for marrying a muggle born. It took a while, I won't lie Draco. But leaving my parents after the war, starting over, and learning how to be a decent person isn't something I would change. We're both cut off now from my parents, but I don't feel bad about it." Pansy explained. "Daddy bought his way out of being a Death Eater. He supported the ideals but didn't actually want to get his hands dirty. It's disgusting looking back on it." He watched her blanch.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. Defecting on your own isn't easy." He sympathized.

"But that's the thing, Draco. I wasn't on my own. I still had family." She grinned. "A right better family, might I add. It's good to see you're on the straight path now too. I guess those Gryffindor's weren't too bad, huh? Seems like you don't think so anymore, anyway." Pansy winked at him as Granger came back to them looking horrified.

"Granger, what's wrong?" Draco walked over to her worried.

"I FOUND THEM SNOGGING IN A CORRIDOR!" Granger screeched.

Pansy started laughing.

"Blaise has come a long way too, in case you didn't figure that out." Draco turned around and smirked at Pansy.

"I didn't even know Luna knew how to snog anyone!" Granger exclaimed.

Pansy was now in fits and Draco started laughing too.

"You two are no help!" Granger glowered at them.

"I think I need to get you another firewhiskey, Granger." Draco laughed. "Hey! Don't pull that thing out on me!" He shrieked as Granger pulled out her wand.

"I am not afraid to use it, Malfoy!" Granger glared at him.

"You are straight mad, woman!" He said, slowly moving toward her with his hands up before he nicked her wand. "I'll be holding onto this." He smirked.

"Granger, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." Pansy said through giggles.

Pansy soon left with Peony, but not before her and Granger exchanged floo information and promised to owl each other. The whole thing was just bonkers. Luna and Blaise were still off somewhere, so Draco could only assume Blaise really did hit it off with the strange girl. Well, woman.

Granger had eventually taken him up on his offer for more firewhiskey. Most of the students had left, so it was mostly adults left at the party. She had taken off her mask and it caused him to admire her that much more. The problem was that Draco, too, had also consumed more firewhiskey.

"You know, you're beautiful, right?" He blurted.

She scrunched her nose. "How can you ignore me for weeks and then compliment me like that?"

It wasn't really Draco talking. It was the firewhiskey. The words just happened to come out of his mouth. "Because I'm not good enough for you. I'm not good enough to even be your friend. I don't deserve any of your kindness."

Her features softened. "I told you I never thought you were evil. The boggart, Malfoy, what was that about?"

"I have nightmares. A lot. That time in my life, I dunno. It haunts me. The most fearful I had ever been was when my aunt tortured you." He said softly.

To his astonishment, she reached her hand out and placed it on her shoulder in a comforting way. Not the way she was like earlier when she was, well, flirting or whatever it was that she was doing. They were both a right mess. Her brown eyes were soft with understanding and kindness. He wondered what she saw when she looked into his.

At that moment, Lovegood and Blaise decided to make their grand reappearance and Draco kicked himself for not trying harder to talk to Granger earlier. Granger dropped her hand and looked toward their friends. Lovegood's wavy hair was messy and they were both missing their masks. Blaise looked quite pleased with himself and Lovegood always looked confused to him anyway.

"Hermione, I do believe we're ready to leave the party. Do you mind if I use your floo?" The Lovegood girl asked. Draco dropped his jaw again.

Blaise winked at him.

Well, this party was certainly over.


	9. Chapter 9

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she found herself feeling vaguely fuzzy and had a headache. She groaned. She rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and take a muggle aspirin. She strolled over to her sofa to sit down and relax. Next thing she knew, she was on her bum because once again, a head appeared in her fireplace.

"Oh, good! You're up!" The woman exclaimed. "I'll be right over." Then her head vanished, completely ignoring the yelp Hermione let out, and her tumble to the floor.

The woman then completely came in through the floo. She was wearing a designer dress and heels.

"Good morning, Pansy." Hermione greeted warily.

"Sorry for scaring you. Although, it was funny." Pansy held out her hands and helped her back up.

"You'll have to give me a moment to wake up." Hermione yawned.

"That's fine. I'm just excited I finally have a girl friend to hang out with. Thank you again for being so kind last night, Hermione." She said earnestly. "I have to say, I was a bit surprised, all things considering."

"Well, I do think we've hit it off now that we've grown up a bit and aren't ruled by house rivalries or blood superiority. Malfoy explained to me a little bit about what happened last night when we left the party with Blaise and Luna. I'm very proud of you, Pansy." Hermione smiled at the woman.

"You trust him enough to trust me, now that's what I find interesting." Pansy pointed out.

Hermione blushed. "I've seen that Malfoy has changed. If he trusts you, then I can too. Besides, you were never actually a Death Eater." She reminded her.

"I might as well have been the way I acted. It was atrocious." Pansy said softly.

"It's all in the past. I'll go take a quick shower and get dressed. You can make yourself at home." Hermione told her.

After Hemione got out of the shower and utilized dry shampoo so she could save time on drying her hair, she got dressed so that her and Pansy could go to Diagon Alley for the day.

Their first stop was to get breakfast at The Egg and I, a popular breakfast restaurant They ordered drinks from the waitress upon getting their menus. When she returned with their drinks, they still weren't ready to order. While glancing at the menus, Pansy asked Hermione what was going on between her and Malfoy.

"Honestly, I don't know. We started to talk last night, but Blaise and Luna came back. It just got dropped completely. He brought you up on the way back to our dorms. He said it was bonkers that we hit it off like we did and then it just turned into how you defected." Hermione answered her. "Although, to be fair, we both had our share of firewhiskey."

"He fancies you, you know." Pansy said bluntly. Hermione nearly spit out her drink.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! It isn't a shock. You already know." Pansy reprimanded, standing up to pat her on the back.

"I only just really found out last night." Hermione choked.

The waitress came back to check on them and gave them an odd look. "Are, uh, you two ready to order?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I think I'll just have waffles." Pansy told her.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione agreed.

"Okay, I'll be back to check on you." The waitress said before walking off.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called out to her.

"Oh, no." Hermione groaned.

"Who said that?" Pansy asked, looking around.

"It's Ron." Hermione told her simply.

"Weasel?" Pansy scoffed.

"Shhh, Pansy. He's walking over here. Harry's with him." Hermione hissed.

Pansy sat down and whispered over to her. "Well, this is turning out to be an interesting breakfast already AND we don't have the food yet."

Harry and Ron had made their way to the table. Hermione had seen Harry when she went dress shopping with Ginny, but hadn't spoken to Ron since the day they celebrated her birthday. While she stayed on good terms with Harry, it just wasn't the same with Ron. In fact, if she was honest with herself, it hadn't been since the break up. Possibly before that too.

Ron scrunched his face. "Parkinson?"

"Watch that look of disdain, Weasley." Pansy sneered. "There's no reason to act nasty."

"Erm, is Pansy working at Hogwarts now too?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nope, Pansy and I made plans to hang out today after Slughorn's party last night. Her niece goes to Hogwarts and brought her as her plus one." Hermione explained to Harry, not acknowledging Ron.

"Yep, Hermione and I hit it right off. Of course, Draco just thought it was bonkers. His words, not mine." Pansy chimed in cheerily.

"So, you're on first name terms with Malfoy now and hanging out with Slytherins and Death Eaters, Hermione? You're still as mental as the last time I saw you. Didn't I say something like this would happen?" Ron turned to Harry, disgusted.

"Ron, really?" Harry hissed.

"I'm happy to see Potter at least, has grown up and still as nice as I remember him to be." Pansy said. "Granted, we didn't get along Potter, and I won't pretend we ever did. But you were always a good person."

"Erm, thanks Pansy." Harry said awkwardly. He had looked uncomfortable throughout the whole exchange.

"Just so you're aware, Pansy defected. Maybe you should try to summon a decent bone in your body to try to be kind to people, Ronald. People change." Hermione said hotly.

"Well, I think we'll just go now. It looks like your food is on the way. Come on, Ron. See ya around Hermione. Good seeing you, Pansy." Harry steered Ron away from the table, visibly shaking.

As the waitress brought their food to the table, she remarked "That explains a lot. Ex boyfriend?"

Hermione just nodded and Pansy thanked her for bringing out the food.

"So, you'll have to tell me what's up with that. You and Potter seem chummy still, but by the looks of things, not so much with Weasel." Pansy frowned. "Thank you for defending me too. You don't even really know me."

"It's okay. Yeah, I'll explain." So Hermione opened up to Pansy and told her everything that had ever happened between her and Ron. Since meeting him their first year, the Yule Ball, Lavender, when he abandoned her and Harry during the war, their relationship after the war, and everything that happened recently. She told her everything. She even told Pansy what Harry nor anyone else had ever known about the relationship, just because Pansy already didn't like him anyway and she didn't want any of their mutual friends to know everything about her break up with Ronald.

"H-he hit you though?" Pansy looked horrified.

"He was drunk. I came home after a long night at work. He had another witch in bed with him. He was completely inebriated. He'd always had anger issues and I never thought he would cheat on me or-or hit me. When I walked in and started screaming at the both of them, he went mad. He slapped me. I asked him what the fuck was he thinking.. He beat me with the naked witch still in our bed. I thought I'd gotten a concussion. It was pretty bad. I was bleeding from my nose and mouth. I was an auror, though. I healed myself after he fell asleep. I don't know when the other witch left, I just know it was sometime later...Before he woke up the next morning. I locked myself in our guest room. He woke up the next morning and I ended it right then and there. He says he doesn't remember doing it, but I had the outline of his hand on me the next day. It was the only thing I didn't heal so that he could see it. He swore he didn't remember, so I just never told anyone. It's just been very strained since then. I told him we could still be best friends. I would save face. I've tried too. I really have."

"Is that why you don't like to drink?" Pansy asked.

"I never did like it, really. But that didn't help." She explained.

"That filth is an auror? He has the audacity to speak poorly of Draco and I?" Pansy screeched.

"He's also the same one who said he would protect me if Malfoy got out of line." Hermione whispered.

"Who's the real monster? From all that you've told me even since you were children, he has been a manipulative twat. He has played with your mind, Hermione. You're so intelligent and kind. How could you have not seen that? First, he's nice to you to let down the walls that he helped you build and then he goes back to the same old shit! Even going so far as to beat you!" Pansy looked murderous. "And you've never shared this with anyone?"

"No, I haven't." Hermione told her. "I didn't want to be a victim in the war and I don't want to be one now."

"Do you really think if you didn't tell your other friends that they wouldn't believe you?" Pansy asked.

"It's not a risk I was or am willing to take. But I've decided to completely cut him off now, Pansy." She told her quietly. "The funny thing is, back before I left to teach at Hogwarts, he did ask me if me leaving had anything to do with him. I told him no and comforted him. I told him that no matter what happened, he would always be my best friend. Looking back now, I'm disgusted with myself. I said that and Pansy, I meant it." Hermione bit into her waffle, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her.

"He's brainwashed you and controlled you for so long, you can't blame yourself. He's a toxic person." Pansy reached her hand out to pat Hermione's arm. "But I'm here for you. I didn't expect you to open up to me like that, but Hermione, I'm not going anywhere now. You're stuck with me. And I do believe you. I saw how he talked to you. He's nothing but trash."

"Thank you, Pansy. I think you were right last night. I think we will be great friends." Hermione didn't realize she had been crying. "So, will you tell me about what got you to be in the good place you're in now?"

Pansy gave her a half smile. "Just know it took a lot of work to get to where I am today."

"I won't judge you. All I see is the person in front of me now." Hermione told her reassuringly.

"Well, after hearing all about Weasel, I'm beginning to understand your forgiving nature a lot more now." Pansy contemplated, then let out a sigh. "I suppose I'll start from the beginning. My older brother is quite a bit older than I am. Thirteen years, to be exact. When he was eighteen, my parents found out about him falling in love with a muggle born. They'd been together since their fifth year, but they didn't find out until he told them that he loved her and was choosing her. They cut him off and he was not to get his inheritance. They got married. They did everything right. Well, a couple years later, he wanted to make peace with the family because he had a child with her. A beautiful baby girl. He named her Peony. He was inspired by my name. So, he made the mistake of bringing his new baby girl and wife over hoping that after seeing the baby, their grandchild, our parents would come to their senses." She paused and her cheeks started to flush. Her blue eyes became teary.

"Anyway," she continued after composing herself. "My mother and my-my daddy, who was surprisingly the more lenient one, well, they got angry. My brother was holding Peony, just begging for them to see her. Something so innocent and sweet was not worse off for having a muggle born for a mother. My parents killed Peony's mom with Avada Kedavra. My brother nearly dropped Peony as an infant trying to get to his wife. She was his true love, Hermione. He has raised her and has never been with another woman since then. My parents killed my nieces mother in cold blood just for being muggle born and having a child with their son."

"I-I'm so sorry, Pansy. I never knew. Did he not call anyone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"The official ruling was insufficient evidence. In other words, my family is loaded." Pansy spat.

"That's awful. I'm sorry." Hermione pat her friends arm the same way she had done for her earlier.

"So, after the war, my parents found out I left with the other Slytherins. They thought I was such a disgrace. My dad did his part by filling Voldemort's pockets, but never once became a Death Eater. He expected me to join them. When I came home, him and my mum weren't pleased. I was part of the reason that they had lost so much money investing in this great cause because one person can change the outcome of war. Can you believe that? Anyway, I hadn't seen my brother in ten years, but I tracked him down. Peony was getting ready to start her first year at Hogwarts and I decided to finish my seventh the right way with her. When I first got to my brothers, I'll admit, I still had so much prejudice towards muggle borns. I thought it was all their fault for existing that everything happened to my family and I. To others as well. But, after a few months with my brother and going back to Hogwarts, somewhere along the way, I changed my outlook on everything. I recognized that my parents and people like them and Voldemort were to blame." Pansy finished her story.

Hermione got up and hugged her. They paid for their meal and tipped the waitress before heading back out to Diagon Alley.

Draco got a taste of his own medicine when Blaise popped into his living room through the floo while he was grading homework.

"Merlin, Zabini!" Draco yelped, clutching his chest.

"Don't be so dramatic, Malfoy. You started this nonsense. It's about time I get you back." Blaise smiled smugly.

"You're back a bit soon, aren't you?" Draco mumbled.

"Am I really? It's after one. Luna just left." He smirked.

"Bloody hell, she actually did floo from Granger's dorm to your flat?" Draco asked dully.

"She did. She's weird. I really like her." Blaise said.

"As in you like her?" Draco emphasized like.

"Yeah, mate. I do. I think, well, I'm gonna take her out on dates. I might try cooking for her, but I'm rubbish in the kitchen."

"You're serious about Lovegood?" Draco really had seen everything now.

"Yeah, I really did connect with her last night. Sure, she's a bit odd. But it's bloody endearing, you know?" Blaise said eagerly.

"I'm afraid I don't, but if you're happy with her, that's what matters." Draco answered.

"So, that's kind of why I'm here. Plus, scaring you after you've gotten me was an upside too." Blaise said cheerily.

"So, you came here to tell me about Lovegood..?" Draco trailed.

"That, and to say thank you. If you hadn't invited me, I would have never met her." Blaise said sincerely.

"Well, Granger's gonna be upset when she finds out you're taking her friend more permanently now." Draco smirked.

"Or, you could just distract her since both of you fancy each other. That way, she can't be mad at me for taking Luna because then she'd be a hypocrite. You know why? I could tell her she took you from me. I had no choice in the matter." Blaise schemed.

"You sound bloody five." Draco laughed.

Blaise wiggled his eyebrows. "It's only logical. That's Granger's language. Also, thank you for not trying to fight me after saying you two fancy each other. You didn't deny fancying her this time. I'd say you're moving on up with being honest with yourself."

"I've had about enough of you for two days." Draco muttered.

"Which is why I am going to bid you adieu." Seconds later, Blaise was gone.

Draco groaned to himself. He had too many papers and students to keep up with without worrying about Granger.


	10. Chapter 10

For the second time that day, Draco found himself being interrupted and startled by someone in the floo. "For Merlin's sake, who is it?" He walked out of his kitchen where he was making tea and into the living space where he heard his unannounced visitor stumble out of his fireplace.

"Pansy? I didn't have enough to drink last night to forget whether we had plans. In fact, I do believe you had plans with Granger today." He said in greeting.

"Oh, that's not why I'm here and no we didn't make plans you dunderhead!" She poked him on the forehead.

"I swear all of you women are mad." He said, moving her hand before she could poke him again.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you going to explain why you're here? I'm trying to get the rest of these graded before dinner tonight." Draco looked at her skeptically.

"Wipe the weird look off your face, honestly Draco. I just need to ask you something." Pansy hurried. "But anything I might accidentally slip stays between us, alright? And if I find out that you let slip anything I may let slip because I'm just frazzled, then I will Avada you, do you understand?" Pansy asked.

"Is something wrong Pansy?" Draco looked at her, concerned.

"No. No, it's not. But I'm not at liberty to really say anything about why. I'm just, I was terrible to Granger and now she's my friend. Don't look at me like that, I'm being serious." Pansy was raging.

"You two only became friends last night and you're acting like an over protective watch dog and hounding on me, why?" Draco asked calmly.

"I just feel awful. I've talked to her about everything today. She's told me everything. I told her about all of my baggage too. I don't know how or why, but we just trust each other. I didn't know I could have a real best friend within twenty-four hours, but I do. I was awful to her. She never said that, though. She's too kind, so yes, I will be her watch dog. So, tell me Draco, how do you really feel about her because if you even think for one second that you can ever come in and out of her life and fuck with her head, EVER, I will hurt you!" She screeched.

"I know she probably told you about the manor and me ignoring her there for a bit, but even so, I don't think this anger is really directed at me. Also, even though you feel awful about what you've said in the past, I don't even think it's you." Draco observed his friend. "We were both there when we younger before the war taunting her, so I know that isn't completely it."

"After all she's been through, she trusted him. More than anyone. I don't want anything like that to happen to her ever again. I don't want people like us to hurt her ever again. Throughout everything, she has stayed kind. I don't think I'll ever understand it." Pansy was crying.

"Granger really got to you. Bloody Hell." Draco murmured. Here he was, yet again, with a sobbing woman.

"She doesn't know I'm like this and I wasn't going to show her. I just needed someone to talk to and threaten. You know how good she is. You know some of what she's been through. You know some of what I've been through." Pansy whispered. "She wasn't trying to turn me into an emotional mess, Draco. This is my doing. It's all just hit me at once. Between her baggage, my baggage, and how awful I used to be to someone who's shown me nothing but kindness. You understand, right?"

Draco nodded. "Who were you talking about though? Who shouldn't she have trusted? Does she need anyone to intervene? Is she okay?" Draco asked, concerned.

"She promised me she cut it off, but because her other friends don't know, I don't want her in a situation that could ever escalate and her get hurt again." Pansy said.

"Pansy, you're not making any sense." Draco sighed, exasperated. "Should I keep an extra eye on Granger or not?"

"Just in case, yes. I would appreciate that." Pansy said quietly.

"Who is it, Pansy? I know you know and you're deflecting my questions." Draco claimed.

"That's why I asked you how much you cared about her because if I tell you, you'll either want to murder him or you'll keep your mouth shut for her sake. I know you care, but do you care enough to not do anything unless she is around him and he does hypothetically do something?" Pansy posed.

"I swear I won't do anything unless I know she's getting hurt." Draco assured Pansy.

"Please don't let on that you know anything, Draco. Please. You're here all the time. You see her at least three times a day. During the week, anyway." Pansy asked as if she was a child wanting to make a pinky promise.

"Pansy, I promise. Just tell me." Draco urged her.

She let out a deep breath and looked around as if someone else was there and could hear them. Then she barely said his name loud enough for him to hear.

"Weasley."

"Weasel?" Malfoy scrunched his face in confusion. "Did you hit your head on the fireplace coming out? Why would she have to fear that git besides the smell?"

"Draco, I think it would just be better if I tell you everything. This is only because I trust you. I don't want you to tell anyone, most of all her. I just got her as a friend and I don't want to lose her, but something about him just has me worried. Especially because of how he acted today and what she told me." Pansy said slowly.

Draco nodded. "Okay. Explain."

By the time Pansy had finished relaying everything she had learned that day about Weasley, down from the first time Hermione met Ron all the way up until recently, Draco was seething in anger. Seething because so much of how she acted and her behaviors suddenly made sense, whether she realized that or not. He got upset with her and stopped talking to her because he thought that she thought he was a monster when she flinched. It wasn't him. It was because of what the twat Weasel had done to her. Which, he also vocalized to Pansy.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her or ignored her. The last time she saw Weasley before you both ran into him today was around the same time frame I yelled at her. That was when our row happened. Merlin, I'm an idiot." Draco rested his face in his palms.

"You didn't know, Draco." Pansy said.

"Are you sure it was only the one time?" Draco looked up at her.

"That's what she told me. She said she ended it immediately. Could you imagine walking in on your partner cheating, belligerent, and beating you? Whether it was just one time or not, it never should have happened." Pansy cringed. "That's worse than an enemy attacking you. She loved him."

"He is an enemy." Draco snarled. "I always knew there was something vile about him. Not that I'm much better, but at least I'm an honest enemy."

"I don't think you're an enemy in her eyes. Not anymore. Neither am I." Pansy said.

There was a knock on Hermione's door that she wasn't expecting, but at least it wasn't as startling as landing on your bum when someone came in through the floo. She sat down the book she had been reading and strolled to the door.

"Erm, hi. I was hoping you hadn't left yet. Would you like to walk down to dinner together?" Malfoy asked her.

She hid her look of surprise. "Of course, uh, you can come in for a second if you'd like. I'm just going to put on shoes."

Draco stepped into the living quarters. It was like his, except very much Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. He did have to admit it seemed brighter and more airy up here in Gryffindor Tower, though. It was pleasant.

He watched as she ran to the bathroom to check her hair and grinned to himself. No doubt trying to tame that mane, but he liked it anyway.

"Okay, I'm ready." She smiled at him. "What made you decide to walk all the way up here just to walk to dinner together?" She asked.

"Well, apparently, I let slip that I fancy you last night. I know we got off on the wrong foot when we first came here as children and that I was.. I was an evil git. I've come to terms with that. I think you've already come to terms with that a while ago. I made braver choices when I was younger, Hermione, before the mark. As bloody stupid as that sounds. We also got off on the wrong foot again when we both came here to teach. I would very much like to discuss it after dinner tonight, if that's alright with you. Right now, I'm doing more rambling than anything that is actually coherent."

"You called me Hermione and you fancy me." She stated, looking up at him.

"Bloody Hell woman, is that all you got from that? Yes, I fancy you and I know your first name." Draco met her gaze.

He reached his arms out and pulled her close to his chest without even thinking and just held her in a tight embrace for a few minutes. He pulled away and cupped one hand on her cheek while the other hand was at her side. He rubbed small circles with his thumbs on her cheeks. He felt his grey eyes melt into her brown ones.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He whispered.

She nodded and he held out his arm. She grabbed it and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

Before they reached a busier section of the castle, Hermione had pulled away from Malfoy's arm. He looked at her quizzically.

"I just don't want this to be a distraction. I also don't know about fraternization between faculty at Hogwarts." She explained.

He smirked.

"What?" She asked.

"They didn't put anything about fraternization in 'Hogwarts: A History,' I see."

"Draco! Actually, no, they did not. I don't know if that means there wasn't ever fraternization, or maybe anyone who did just hid it well, or it wasn't written down..." She trailed.

"Or, there just aren't any rules or regulations for it." Draco drawled.

"That doesn't mean we should display it for the rest of the staff to see and especially our students. It isn't professional." She told him.

"Relax, Hermione. I haven't even kissed you yet." He said rather smugly.

"Yet." Hermione smirked right back.

"I knew you fancied me." He told her.

She snorted. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to send you to Ravenclaw Tower with Trelawney."

He looked playfully aghast. "You wouldn't."

"I hear she likes ferrets." She said innocently.

"Don't be ridiculous, Granger. She's a Ravenclaw. She's more prone to like insufferable know it alls." Draco winked at her.

She laughed.

When they got to the Great Hall, it didn't go without notice that they had walked there together. Some students were turning their heads and whispering.

"Draco, pray tell. What on Earth is going on with the students?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Well, ever since the boggart incident, there have been rumors about us." He started.

"That was a while ago." She reasoned.

"As Pansy explained it to me per Peony, we are apparently in some torrid love affair. Now, after students saw my boggart, not to mention how you yelled for me that day too, obviously the whole school knows. They've probably noticed that we have avoided each other the past few weeks as well and now we're walking into the Great Hall together. That's what on Earth is going on." Draco explained.

"I guess I could have figured that out." Hermione blushed, which probably didn't make the situation look better.

Draco pulled out her seat for her when they reached the High Table. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down. Then Malfoy took his seat. McGonagall eyed them both suspiciously, which made Hermione's face redden again.

"Young Draco and Miss Granger, I just want to say thanks again for coming to my party!" Slughorn greeted them. "Young Draco, please tell Mr. Zabini that I appreciated seeing him. I must have missed him on the way out. Let him know he's welcome to all of my parties in the future. He's grown to be quite the accomplished wizard, which I knew he would be. Miss Granger, same for Miss Lovegood! Actually, come to think of it, I missed both of them and you two on the way out..."

"Sorry, Professor Slughorn. Luna and I meant to find you before we left, but she was getting tired and had to meet her father early the next morning." Hermione lied easily, making sure she smiled at Slughorn. Not that she thought Slughorn would mind about, er, Luna and Blaise, but it wasn't really anyone's business. She hadn't heard from her friend since the night of the party, but she wasn't ignorant that Luna had not flooed to her own address.

Malfoy nodded to Hermione's response. "I'll also let Blaise know what you said. He, er, also had to be up quite early. Something about negotiations for a new shop he plans to open." Draco lied about his friend too.

"Oh, that's very well. I was just happy to see some of my former students. I'm proud of all of you. You have all grown into fine young witches and wizards. Especially you, young Draco. I don't see a glimmer of that rotten boy I knew. No offense, of course." Slughorn added at the end.

Draco's face ashened in surprise at Slughorn, but recovered quickly. "No, it's fine. I understand. Thank you."

Hermione glanced at him and noticed that he had taken to looking strictly at his plate once Slughorn left the conversation to move onto other members of staff. McGonagall was deep into conversation with the Transfiguration professor she had hired to take her place when she became Headmistress. She doubted that they would be overheard.

"You know, he meant that as compliment. He just doesn't always think about how he says things." Hermione whispered to Malfoy.

He met her eyes and nodded. "I know. I'm starting to realize that I can't separate my past from who I've become now, even though that's what I initially was trying to do. I can't get angry every time someone brings up who I was or what I did because it was still me. Just like who I am now is me. They're both me. Just because people point out the truth doesn't mean it's an attack on my character now." Hermione felt something like affection wash over her when he whispered that to her. She knew he was also referring to the row that they had when he spoke.

She grinned at him. "You're right. If I would have never known you in school or the war, if I would have just met you as you are today, I would have assumed you were one of the best men I have ever met." Draco's brows furrowed at that. So, she continued. "You're kind, Draco. You're good. You're funny. You care about your students and you're patient with them. All of them, I might add. That's the person I've come to know now. But, I did know you in school. You were vile. You were never evil, though. I've forgiven you. It seems Luna was right, as she usually is in her odd way. The person you really need to forgive is yourself. You still aren't there, but I see you're getting closer."

She was scared that she pushed him too far again. She didn't want to revert back to the row that they had before. He studied her for a moment and to her immense relief, he seemed okay.

"I think that we should continue this conversation after dinner. You were right too. It's time to clear the air." She saw determination behind his grey eyes as he spoke. It was hard for her to believe that she once found them cold.

 **Hi! I just wanted to do an author's note. I know that this is moving pretty slow, but I wanted to really try to flesh out the characters. I think some of you may think that Pansy happened a little too quickly, but after everything she went through, she just needs a good friend besides her brother and Hermione recognized that. I hope some of you caught onto that as well.**

 **Also, please don't be mad at me about Ron. I really have never been a fan of Ron and it really wasn't difficult to write about how he has manipulative tendencies, because in the books he does. I just took the liberty of taking that and running with it, so to speak. I don't think it's all that far fetched.**

 **I also wanted to show that not everything is black and white. Ron is considered a hero, but even people who are considered good and have done good things, can also be bad in other aspects of their life. He's also a Gryffindor and we all know the stereotypes, so I don't think I have to explain this so in depth. I think you all know what I'm getting at. On the same token, it's the same with Malfoy. He did really awful things, but he's working on trying to better himself. Some would say that he's OOC, but you have to keep in mind that this takes place a little over three years after the war. War changes people. So does time. That's what I've been working with is how it would have affected him and how he would have had to take a long, hard look at himself. Which, I hope I've done a decent job at doing.**

 **Hermione has also grown up too, but she's still kind and intelligent. The war didn't change that about her. I also always thought that she would have been an incredible teacher, so I thought it would be really nice to see that. That's just me, though.**

 **Luna is probably the hardest to write because I wanted to show that she's grown up too, but keep the basic elements of her personality without her being crazy or ditzy, which I've seen in a lot of fan fics. Luna was never crazy, she's intelligent and observant. She was just odd. She wasn't ditzy either.**

 **Harry has also had a few years to grow up. I saw him as someone who was professional, but still genuinely good. Which is why you didn't see as much of a reaction from him with Malfoy and Pansy. Confusion, maybe, but not outright dislike.**

 **As for Blaise, I don't know. I just thought it would be good for Draco to have a good friend for himself and the descriptions I gave about him while he was in Hogwarts is true to the books. He changed too. I don't know if I'll go into detail with that backstory yet. I may. Just know that, yes, he has changed for the better too. I didn't originally set out and plan him and Luna getting together, but it started to make sense as I typed out the story.**

 **This is probably going to be super long because I have a lot that I want to do with this fic. I will go back and edit things, as I'm sure I've missed some typos and probably worded things improperly.**

 **Well, I think I covered just about all of the major things.**

 **Thanks to whoever actually reads this lol**

 **xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

So, this was it. He was going to finally talk to Hermione. He wondered if maybe she would open up to him more about the twat weasel. Anytime the thought forced its way to the front of his mind, he felt his blood boil. It would take all of his self-restraint not to kill him on sight if he saw him again. He hoped that Hermione was honest with Pansy about cutting the stupid git off for good. Although, he did let one amusing thought run through his head when thinking about what Pansy told him. Granger now had Slytherins on her side. Who would have thought Granger would be getting so close to her former enemies?

After dinner, they had decided to go to her living quarters to talk. Draco felt McGonagall's eyes on the back of both of their heads when they exited the Great Hall. Not to mention the half Giant man, Hagrid and probably Longbottom too. He hoped that something about him and Hermione would make it back to the Weasel. Some of the students who weren't wrapped up in their conversations had openly stared at them too.

"Amor Vincit Omnia." She spoke to her door to let them both in.

"Love conquers all?" He asked her as they made their way to her red sofa. It also dawned on him that she trusted him to know her password.

Hermione blushed when he asked. "Well, it does, doesn't it?" She replied, almost bashfully.

"I dunno. I've never actually been in love." He shrugged. "I love my family, well my mother. She's really all I have left. I love my friends. That's who I've been loyal too. Maybe true loyalty is what conquers all."

"There's more than one kind of love. It's not always romantic. The love you've felt for your family and friends and vice versa has surely helped you conquer a lot, right?" She posed. Then, he understood. It had.

"I agree." He murmured.

"I am sorry about your father, Draco. I didn't say anything, obviously when it happened, but I imagine it wasn't easy." Hermione looked at him sympathetically from her place on the sofa. She was on one end and he the other. He almost allowed himself to move to bridge the distance, but thought better on it, and knew that they needed to get everything out of the way first.

"You called me Draco." He gave her a faint smile that she reciprocated. "Toward the end, I think Father and I came to an understanding. He never wavered on his stance with blood superiority. But he also recognized that it almost destroyed our family."

"Well, that's better than nothing at all." Hermione nodded as she said it. "I'm going to make us some tea." He watched as she exited the room and disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. She came back in and set a tray on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry about how I acted towards you before, when we had our row. It was childish of me." He told her. He put sugar in his tea cup, stirred it, and took a sip.

"It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have pushed you when you weren't ready." She said.

"It still wasn't an excuse to behave that way. I'm happy you gave me the time of day last night." He said, looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Well, I suppose we have Blaise to thank for that." She laughed.

"Speaking of Blaise, I think he's already about to propose to Lovegood. You should have heard him talking about her." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Really? I haven't heard anything from Luna yet." Hermione told him.

"She didn't leave his home until around one in the afternoon. Maybe she's been catching up on sleep all day." Draco snorted.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Well, I suppose so then."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Draco broke it.

"Do you remember in second year when the basilisk was wreaking havoc?" He asked almost rhetorically.

"Considering I was petrified, yes." Hermione answered slowly.

Draco steadied himself. "My father slipped the diary into the Weasley girl's basket, as you know. I remember hearing about my father talking about the danger muggle borns were going to be in. I figured it out. I knew it was a basilisk. I never said anything. While we were all in Flourish and Blott's, I tore a page out of a book.. I was too much of a coward to say anything myself. I slipped that page into your bag, knowing you would figure it out."

"You tried to help? That was you?" Hermione made a confused face. "That makes a lot of sense. But why? You hated me and muggle borns. You know, we actually thought you were the heir, but uh, found out that you weren't obviously. Didn't you say you wanted to help the heir?"

At that, Draco laughed. "Granger, my disdain for you was because you were the first hurtle that I had to overcome that challenged my views on muggleborns. There you were, in a world completely foreign to you and you got the highest marks out of everyone, even pure bloods. I came second to you in all of our classes. I also started to loathe myself because I admired it. I wasn't supposed to like you, yet I found myself with a schoolboy crush. It confused me. You weren't supposed to be better than me and I certainly wasn't supposed to admire you in anyway. As for the comments I made, I was just saying that. I never wanted anyone to die."

At this, Hermione just gaped at him. She shut her mouth and he could see the wheels turning in that brain of hers. "I punched you. You were horrible to me."

"You punched me because I was being a git towards the Hagrid bloke." He reasoned. "Come on, Granger. Even you have to admit when he first started teaching, the classes weren't that safe."

"Well, yes, I suppose so." She mumbled. "And the Quidditch World Cup?"

"I was warning you lot to get away, Granger. My father was part of the group causing the chaos. You know he was an accomplished Legilimence by the end of my third year?" Draco asked. "I couldn't very well say you needed to go like I actually cared about it. Not that I actually cared about Potter and the Weasel. I didn't want to, I guess, see you get hurt. Especially if it was by my own family. Little did I know, right?"

"You were part of the Inquisitorial Squad, you took points away from me for being a mudblood. You helped lock us up in that vile woman's office. Then, after your father got caught in the Department of Mysteries with other Death Eaters, you tried to attack Harry. Which, really didn't turn out too well. Either way, you swore you would get vengeance. Is that why you became a Death Eater before sixth year?" Hermione didn't say it angrily, but she was still hurt. He could see that. He knew this conversation wouldn't be easy. But it had to be done. He found himself taking a deep breath to ease the anxiety he had.

"Slytherins automatically get a bad reputation after being sorted to their house. Pure bloods have their prejudices, but there's also prejudices against Slytherins. We are assumed to be evil or grow up to be evil. While, sometimes that's true, it's not always. Voldemort offered a means to an end. He offered a place for us to belong when so many looked down upon us for who we were. He was merely a means to an end, in that sense. That's how I grew up. In a family that supported him and what he stood for. That's what I believed was right. So, I became the head of the household when Father got locked up in Azkaban. I already knew I would have to take his place. What I did with Umbridge wasn't right. Before I joined the Death Eaters, I hated Potter. It was out of jealousy. People liked him. He was famous. He had a choice to do good and I never did. You were one of his best friends, so it was easy to hate you too, even though I never really did. But when Father got locked up, I knew. It wasn't just Father I lost, I also lost what small choices I did have before then. I was angry that I would have to take the mark in my fathers place. That's what made everything real. I realize now it was my Father's actions that got me into that mess. It was easier to blame Potter." He finished, then took another deep breath.

Hermione had tears in her eyes when he glanced over at her. He couldn't look at her, the shame building up within him as it did when he allowed himself to go back in time. To his surprise, she moved closer to him and put her hand on his knee and squeezed it. He almost flinched at her touch.

"I never truly looked at your side of things before." She whispered. "You didn't really ever have a choice, did you?"

Draco choked. "I took the mark the summer before sixth year. I was arrogant to everyone else at first. But I had to do it. He would have killed my mother and father. I saw Potter with my mother at Madam Malkins that summer. He threatened my mother. She told him that she thought he would join his Godfather soon after I snapped at him for insulting her. We were a mess. She just wanted him gone so that Voldemort would be gone from our lives. She hated that I got the mark and saw him as a threat towards me. Which, that curse he hit me with nearly did me in anyway. The more sixth year passed by, the more I questioned everything. Then, Dumbledore talked to me. He forgave me for everything that I had done and told me I could join the right side. I wasn't a murderer. I considered it. I didn't want to do it anymore. But, I was frightened... That's when Snape killed him. Any hope I did have was gone. So, I went back to the Manor and stayed there. Then, the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts, so I was able to go back."

"You saved us after that. You didn't identify us. You knew who we were. You also didn't let Crabbe and Goyle kill Harry in the Room of Requirement. You still tried to retrieve us, though." Hermione stated.

"I only wanted to get Potter so that Voldemort wouldn't kill my family and I. Potter would have gone to him anyway. I dunno. Potter saved me twice that night from the fiendfyre and again when another Death Eater was going to kill me. That was when I fully decided that I wasn't going to live the life I had been living anymore. When it was all over, my family and I were lost for a while. But, my mother and I turned our backs on the old ways completely. All of the events that happened here changed me irrevocably. Sixth year was the turning point and the war was the catalyst." Draco finished.

Hermione nodded, she looked deep in thought. "And now here we are, back at Hogwarts." She finally said.

"It really does seem like everything has come full circle, like this is my fresh start here all over again." He told her.

"You know, I feel the same way." She agreed. "It seems that way for me too."

Draco tensed when she said that and briefly wondered if she would bring up the Weasel. He figured that if she did, he would have to feign ignorance to avoid issues with Pansy.

"Is that so," was all he could manage to say.

"Yes, after the war, I found that being an auror wasn't something that I really wanted to do. I love being here. I love teaching." She said, smiling at him.

"It seems to suit you. You've always been a know it all." Draco smirked.

She pushed him. "It suits you too. I saw how you were with your students."

When she pushed him, he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. She looked from her arms that were in his hands and met his eyes. He leaned down and she moved forward, both a little hesitant before his lips reached hers. He kissed her very softly before pulling away, still holding her arms.

"Well, I bet after our formative years, we never would have saw that coming, eh?" He stated sardonically.

She laughed nervously. "Probably not."

"So, I think I owe you a proper dinner. Would you care to go to London tomorrow since it's Sunday?" He asked, happily.

"I think that would be lovely." She told him.

"Do you mind if I use your floo to go back to my dormitory?" He asked her.

"Of course." She walked him over to the fireplace and embraced him. He leaned into her and snaked his arms around her waist. Her floral perfume and sea smelling shampoo mixed wonderfully. Her hair tickled his chin.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six." He let her go to leave. As he was grabbing the floo powder, she grabbed his arm and nearly spun him around. He looked at her quizzically before flinging herself into his arms and kissing him fiercely for a few moments. She then broke the embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said smugly.

He laughed as he left through the fireplace.

Hermione went to sit back down on the sofa as she puzzled at what just took place in her living room. Draco Malfoy had not only opened up to her, but they kissed. Not once, but twice. She flung herself at him! She'd been ignoring the feelings she'd been having regarding him since they both started teaching, but they were out in the open now. She liked Malfoy. Not only that, but he liked her too. AND. They had a date tomorrow.

Though Harry had been understanding about seeing her get on with not just Draco, but Pansy too, she had to wonder if he would be so reasonable with her dating him. She figured she wouldn't tell him unless it got serious, that way it would be worth it if he got angry with her. She already knew Ron wouldn't approve, not that she cared anyway. She just didn't want to push Harry away. Then, she thought about her parents, Ginny, the Weasleys, Neville, and even Hagrid. How would they react? Or McGonagall? She gulped. They couldn't make it obvious. She imagined Luna would be alright with it and Pansy would probably be thrilled. She knew Draco would at least tell Blaise.

At least she had Luna and Pansy. She smiled warily at that thought. Who would have known that she would have become so close to Luna and Pansy? There was knocking on her window that interrupted her thoughts. Probably not a bad thing either, considering she would probably overthink things to death.

She opened the stain glassed window to let the brown and red Eastern Screech Owl in, some of the autumn chill coming in with it. It flew to perch on her coffee table, holding a letter between its legs.

"Hold on, Artemis. I'll grab you a treat." She told the owl, then saw her cat make an appearance. "Don't even think about it, Crooks." She eyed him. Crookshanks just gave her an unperturbed look and kept walking.

She gave the owl a treat and it hooted in thanks. "I'll need you to stay here so I can give her a reply, okay?" She told Artemis. She hooted in response, but understood. Hermione took the letter from the owl.

 _Hermione,_

 _I apologize for just checking in with you, as I've been quite busy today when I got home. Daddy had a lot of ideas for The Quibbler and we've been going over them. I would have flooed you, but wasn't sure if you'd be at dinner or busy with Head of House duties. Thank you again for inviting me to the party. I'm sorry for leaving you so long. I really enjoyed the company of Blaise Zabini. Actually, I left his house rather late today. I have found that I really like him. I think he might like me a lot too, can you believe that? I checked him for Wrackspurts just to make sure. I think he's just funny, though. He didn't seem to have any, but I will keep an eye out for it. I still find it sweet that you were so kind to Pansy. It's good to make new friends and forgive old enemies. It seems that things really have moved forward, which makes me incredibly happy. Our efforts never really were in vain in the war, were they? We helped make a difference. I hope to see you again soon._

 _Love,_

 _Luna_

Hermione snorted when she read the comment about checking Blaise for Wrackspurts. But, she also found that she would feel comfortable telling Luna about Draco. Judging by her letter, Luna's outlook would probably be bright regarding it. Which was something Hermione would appreciate.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was seeing Luna to the floo after her visit a few hours before her date with Draco.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Hermione said, hugging Luna. She felt grateful for her friend after telling her about what happened with Draco. Luna had promised to keep it between her and Blaise. Apparently, Draco did tell Blaise and he in turn, told Luna. Luna still listened to Hermione talk about it and only let her know she knew after the fact.

"Of course, you're my best friend, Hermione." Luna smiled, she then let go of Hermione. "Have a good time today."

Her nerves set in when Luna left. Two and a half months back at Hogwarts and she was going on a date with Malfoy. She knew she should have felt bad, but she honestly didn't. Especially after talking to him. She figured that if the time came that she would have to tell people about it, then they would support her, even if they found it unsettling.

She was in the bathroom putting on a little bit of makeup when she heard the floo again.

"Hermione?" The voice called out.

"Come in to the bathroom, Pansy! I'm getting ready!" She yelled out.

Pansy slipped into the bathroom. "What are you getting ready for?"

"Well, you were right.." Hermione trailed.

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "Care to elaborate?"

"I'm going on a date with Malfoy." Hermione grinned.

"What?! I knew it!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I know, I need to catch you up on everything." Hermione said. She told Pansy about her conversation with Malfoy and everything that happened.

"I'm happy he was honest with you." Pansy said thoughtfully. "I'm proud of him. That probably took a lot, you know."

"I could tell it did." Hermione agreed. "I think that one night all of us should get together."

"You, me, and Draco?" Pansy asked her.

"Yes. Blaise and Luna too. I think it would be fun, don't you?"Hermione studied her friend.

"It's been a long time since I've had a group of friends. Draco and Blaise used to be some of my best friends, you know. I think that's a great idea, Hermione." Pansy said sincerely. "However, since you're going on a date tonight, I'm doing your hair since I'm here anyway." Pansy smirked.

"Pansy." Hermione groaned.

"Shh, turn around Hermione. Let's tame this, shall we?" Pansy then grabbed her and conjured a chair. "Sit." She ordered. Hermione obeyed and let Pansy go to work.

When she was done, Hermione's brown hair was straight, sleek, and voluminous.

"It looks amazing, Pansy. Thank you." She told the black haired witch.

"Thank you, I definitely know what I'm doing." She said, satisfied with her work. She then continued, "I like the natural make up, so we'll keep that the way it is. It suits you. Now, what are you going to wear?"

Hermione gestured to herself. "This." She said. Pansy made a face at the jumper and jeans she had on.

"No you're not." She replied.

"I'm not?" Hermione, amused, asked.

"No, let's consult your closet." She groaned while pushing Hermione out of the bathroom and toward her room.

When they entered Hermione's closet, Pansy started going through her clothes.

"Okay, so we know it's cold and that you'll need something warm. I think we can find something for the weather, but also sexy." Pansy told her while rummaging.

"Erm, Pansy, sexy isn't really something I-" Hermione started before Pansy cut her off.

"Okay, maybe not sexy then. But you know, something that's a little bit more extra than normal."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know.."

"A ha!" Pansy exclaimed so loudly it made Hermione jump a little. "I found something!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Pansy held up a dress that Hermione had worn to one of her cousins weddings. It was navy blue, had quarter sleeves, and full length (though without a train, thankfully). "Try it on so I can see it." She shoved the dress at Hermione.

Hermione went into her room to change while Pansy waited for her in the closet. When she stepped back in, Pansy shrieked.

"You must wear that! He won't be able to take his eyes off of you! Or his hands too, probably." Pansy laughed.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Hermione asked her, rubbing her hands down the dress to smooth it.

"No, it's not. So you need to wear it." Pansy answered gleefully.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, if you say it's not too much."

"I do say that," Pansy said, taking her arm, "So, let's go back to the sofa and wait for Prince not so Charming to arrive, eh?"

Hermione laughed as they strode arm in arm back to her living room to sit and talk.

When Draco appeared in the floo, that's how he found them. He looked surprised to see them talking and laughing.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy greeted him. "I best be off then, see you two later!" She got up and waved bye to them before flooing home.

"You look beautiful." Draco greeted her with a kiss on her head.

"Thank you, she said it wouldn't be too much." Hermione offered. "You look quite handsome."

"It's not too much at all. Shall we go?" He asked, eyeing her over again.

Hermione nodded and followed him through the floo. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. He took her hand.

"I took the courtesy of making us reservations at The Magick Table." He told her, smiling down at her. "So, it wasn't a horrible idea that Pansy dressed you up a bit."

"That's one of the nicest restaurants here, that's far too nice and it's bound to be pricey." Hermione contested him.

"Relax, I already made the reservation. Also, it's not as if I'm wanting for galleons." He said as they passed by a shop advertising a new broom. "That looks nice." He commented on it.

"I know, but still." Hermione tried to reason with him.

"Have you ever been on a proper date before, Granger? Honestly, you act as though I'm buying you a whole house." Draco remarked sarcastically.

"I suppose I have." Hermione replied.

Draco just looked at her. "You suppose?"

"I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor." She insisted.

Draco scoffed. "Did Weasel never take you out?"

"I mean, not really." She said in a small voice.

Draco shook his head and muttered of course not. When they got to the restaurant, Hermione couldn't help but admire how extravagant it was. There was a large fountain with a waterfall that poured down in the waiting area. Lanterns lit the whole place so that there was a soft glow that emulated throughout the restaurant. It was like stepping into a magical garden. The tables looked like large colorful mushrooms and the seats did as well, though smaller than the tables. It was very whimsical and romantic.

"This is incredible." Hermione looked around in awe.

"It is very nice, isn't it?" Draco asked smugly.

A hostess greeted them and led them to their table after he told her about their reservation. Hermione couldn't help but look around in wonder. The wizarding world never failed to leave her speechless. Draco ordered lamb racks and Hermione ordered mushroom farrato.

As they waited for their food, Hermione sipped the white whine that Draco had ordered for them.

"Thank you again, for bringing me here. It's lovely." Hermione told him, setting her glass down.

"The pleasure is mine." Draco assured her. He reached out and grabbed her hand across the table. "I'm happy to have you here with me, Hermione."

Hermione caught her breath. "I'm happy to be here with you." She bore her gaze into his grey eyes, admiring how stormy they were. His hold on her hand was firm, but gentle. She took the time to really admire him. He was tall, muscular, and pale. His light blonde hair almost fell into the eyes that she had come to adore. She didn't know if she had seen another man that was attractive as she thought he was.

Dinner arrived shortly and it was delicious, especially paired with the wine Draco had ordered. They talked, laughed, and had a good time throughout the course of their dinner. Hermione left the restaurant feeling full and happier than she'd been in a long time. They decided to walk along Diagon Alley since it was still relatively early.

"You know, we didn't order dessert after dinner, would you like some ice cream?" Draco asked her.

"I would love to. I, however, will pay for the ice cream." Hermione told him, swinging their arms as they held hands.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're not paying for anything, Hermione."

She glowered at him. "Yes, I am. It's just ice cream."

"Fine. Just because I don't want an argument." Draco mumbled.

Florean Fortescue's was one of Hermione's favorite parts of Diagon Alley, ever since she found out she was a witch. Once they got there, Hermione ordered a sticky toffee pudding ice cream cone and Draco got an apple crumble ice cream cone. After Hermione paid for the ice cream (smugly, as Draco rolled his eyes again), they continued to explore Diagon Alley together.

"This is nice." She stated happily as she licked her ice cream cone.

"What is? The brain freeze paired with the cold weather? I'm regretting this idea immensely." He shivered.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "No. This. Us." She smiled.

"Well, I'll agree with that, at least." He said, smiling at her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" A voice roared to the side of them when they were making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogwarts.

Draco and Hermione looked around to find the source of the rage filled person. Of course, it didn't take long for Draco to spot it. Or rather, him. Of course Weasel would be on the patio of the Leaky Cauldron having some cold ones. To Draco's surprise, he wasn't with Potter. He was with some bloke Draco didn't recognize. Odd.

He glanced over at Hermione and her face went white. Apparently, she had found the source of the angry noise too. One that was most definitely directed at them, which was just wonderful.

"H-hello Ron." Her hand was still in his and he felt her trembling. Bastard. She was just doing fine.

Draco motioned for them to go and kept Hermione at his side. He wanted to try to get her away from Weasel. The git didn't say anything after she greeted him, he just glared at them both. His face had gone considerably red too. They kept walking to the door, happy that was all they had to contend with from the Weasel twat.

"Everte Statum!" Weasley called out and Draco flew backwards, his hand ripped away from Hermione. Hermione screamed and Draco fell on the cobble stone, hitting the back of his head. His vision blurred. He felt the back of his head where he landed and felt blood ooze on his hand. He gritted his teeth. Hermione ran back to him. She kneeled down and her arm snaked around his neck as she brought his head into her lap.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. She got her wand out and healed the gash on his head.

"I'm great. Thank you." He said, rubbing the back of his head. There was still dried blood, but at least it was healed.

Weasley made his way toward them, where Draco wasted no time of his own to grab his wand.

"Incarcerous!" Draco shouted and watched as Weasel became bound by black ropes and fell.

Draco stood up with Hermione and walked over to where Weasley was on his back.

"Remember during the final battle when you punched me and called me a two faced bastard?" Draco asked him through gritted teeth. Draco then slid his hand out of Hermione's and kneeled down so that he was looking the Weasel twat in the eyes.

The git laughed menacingly. "I'd do it again."

Draco smirked. "Would you?" He asked icily.

Weasley spat at him in response. Draco swung back his fist and felt Weasley's nose crunch underneath his fist. His blood covered his knuckles. "Two faced bastard." Draco spat at him.

When Draco looked up at Hermione, she looked horrified.

"You're going to let him get away with this?" Weasley sputtered at her.

Hermione, having seemingly collected her bearings, scowled at him. "I hardly think self defense is a crime. You should know since you're an auror. I won't alert your colleagues this time, but if you come for him or me again, war hero or not, I'll make sure you won't have a job."

"So, a two faced bitch and a two faced bastard? You both make a lovely couple." Weasel glared.

"We're going to leave now. I'll undo your ropes once we are safely to the door." Draco muttered venomously. "You will not follow us or make any other commotion." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her toward the door.

Before he opened it, he called over to the bloke Weasley had been drinking with. "You might want to choose better company!"

The man Weasley had been with just looked at Draco, speechless. Then, he piped up. "Sorry, he's not normally like this. I dunno what happened. You both have a good night." The other man just looked embarrassed.

Draco undid the ropes, glaring at Weasley as he did, and he and Hermione went through the door.

Hermione was silent as she and Draco made their way to the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. She'd fallen behind Draco as he led them away, her hand still in his. She looked up to where blood matted his blonde hair. She hadn't healed all of it, just enough to stop the bleeding. She thought she was going to throw up her dinner. Tonight wasn't supposed to go like this. She was fighting to hold back tears.

Once they got to the fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts, Draco turned to her.

"I had a good time tonight, despite everything. I'm sorry that happened back there." He looked down.

"Will you at least come back with me so I can clean that up some more?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't realize she was shaking.

Draco looked up and met her gaze. His face softened from the hardened look he did have on. "Of course. Thank you."

Hermione led him to her sofa and instructed him to sit when they arrived back to her living quarters. She grabbed a hand towel and filled a bowl with warm water. She supposed she could just use her wand to clean the blood off of him, but that felt impersonal.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him as she gently rubbed the towel against his hair.

"Only a little, but it's okay." He answered.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." She breathed.

"So, you have a crazy ex? Every woman has at least one, right?" He joked.

"His behavior really isn't a laughing matter." She sighed. "I'm almost done cleaning the blood off."

"It's fine, Hermione. I don't blame you for his actions." Draco told her.

She smiled. "This might sting a little, but your head will be completely healed, okay?"

Draco nodded as she mumbled the correct spell.

"All healed." She tapped him.

Draco turned around and grabbed her waist. He met her eyes for a fraction of a second before he leaned in and kissed her. She moaned in his mouth and he kissed her all the more fiercely. She ran her hands up his muscular chest, his neck, and then cupped his face. She pulled him in so that he laid on top of her. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let him in. One of his hands moved to the small of her neck and the other cupped her face. She started running one hand through his hair while the other one rested against his neck. She was breathless and in complete bliss.

He then moved his lips down her neck and behind her ear, leaving trails of kisses. She put one hand on the back of his neck and the other balled into a fist as she grabbed his hair. His lips met hers again and she nipped his bottom lip. He growled. She pulled him down and started to kiss his neck, swirling her tongue as she made her way to the spot behind his ear. She felt him shiver.

He then stood up and she gave him a confused look before he picked her up. She let out a yelp.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

He brought his lips to hers. "Taking you to the bedroom."

She kissed his neck furiously as he opened her bedroom door. He stayed on top of her as he laid her on the bed. She reached down to pull his shirt off and he sat up to do so, but paused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't want you to see it.. The mark." He whispered.

"It's okay, Draco." She took his shirt off and stared at the Dark Mark on his arm. She traced over it and felt him stiffen. "It doesn't bother me. You've seen my scar that says mudblood. They don't mean anything. Not really." He nodded, but still seemed uncomfortable due to what was seared on his skin.

She moved her fingers from his Dark Mark and ran them over his bare chest and found that the moonlight hit him perfectly through the window. Gaining his composure back, he then placed one hand on her neck and the other found the zipper to her dress. His grey eyes bored into hers as he unzipped her dress. He placed both hands on either side of her dress where it slipped passed her shoulders. He continued to pull it down until it was at her waist. He studied her blue laced bra before kissing the top of her breast. He maneuvered so that he could kiss his way up to her neck and still pull her dress lower. He pulled away to look at her. She pushed him to the side and kicked her dress off.

She suddenly felt nervous as the moonlight highlighted her body while she lied there with her bra and lace underwear visible. She started to tremble from nerves.

He gripped her underneath her chin and turned her face to look at him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just nervous."

"We don't ha-" She cut him off before he could finish with a kiss. She tugged him towards her until he got back on top of her. He kissed her deeper and cupped her bra covered breasts. She started undoing his pants, so he broke away from her to take them off. He then unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor. He sat up to take her in. She had the urge to cover herself and was still shaking from the excitement and nerves. He leaned down to kiss her again before scooting down. He kept eye contact with her as he slowly pulled her underwear down. She kicked it off when he got it to her ankles. Draco smirked at her as he lay on his stomach before spreading her legs. His tongue found her sweet spot, he spun it in blissful circles before licking her and going in and out of the warmth between her hips. She moaned, trembling more than ever. At the sound of her moan, his tongue went faster, and his fingers buried into her hips.

He then took off his boxers and brought his mouth back to hers. His length begging to be let inside of her. She happily obliged by reaching down and putting him inside of her. Draco groaned in ecstasy. At first, he went slow as to not hurt her. He kissed her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. They both picked up more rhythm. Her thrusts matched his. They were getting faster and moaning more. His body glistened from sweat over hers. He thrusted once more with so much force that she felt a deep ecstasy.

"Draco, Draco!" She shrieked shaking and he came undone inside her, quivering. He fell and lay his head on her naked breasts. They were both panting and she lazily ran her fingers through his hair, her body trembling.

After a few quiet minutes, Draco spoke from his spot on her breasts. "Merlin, Granger. If I would have known that's what I've been missing, I would have gone for you ages ago."

She smiled awkwardly down at him. "Well, you have me now."

He pulled his arms tighter around her. "And I'm never letting go."

"Draco, can I ask you something?" She asked.

He looked up at her skeptically. "Yes.."

"How many, erm, people have you been with?" She asked shyly.

"Two." He answered honestly.

"Oh, okay." She was nervous. Pansy had become her friend and even though she was the one who brought up Draco fancying her, she still felt bad.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco spoke again. "I was never with Pansy this way. So, if that's what you're worried about, don't." A sense of relief washed over Hermione.

"Okay, that's good." She breathed.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Just one." She answered. Draco nodded. Hermione knew that he knew who she was referring to and didn't say anything else about it.

Draco eventually moved over to the other side of her bed to cuddle her and fell asleep not too long after. She watched him as he slept for a few minutes. His breaths were slow and his face was peaceful. She breathed him in, his earthy and masculine scent filling her senses. She rubbed her thumb in small circles on his face, appreciating how caring and gentle he was with her tonight. She fell asleep to him embracing her.

 **Another authors note because I honestly felt so awkward writing the sex scene. LOL. I felt like Hermione would be awkward the first time, so if it seems awkward, it's because I'm awkward and thought she would be awkward. How about that, eh?**


	13. Chapter 13

Draco awoke around six the following morning feeling at peace. It was the first night that he hadn't suffered through the nightmares that usually plagued him. He sat up and stretched before letting out a yawn. He looked over at Hermione. She was still sleeping. A wave of affection washed over him like a tsunami. He didn't think that he would be here after their first date. He was, however, thankful. Seeing her at her most vulnerable awakened something inside of him that he had never felt. Weasel had royally pissed him off last night and he had not hesitated to want to protect her. Seeing her like this, though, strengthened those feelings. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved a stray hair out of her face. He found it somewhat amusing that after their escapades last night, her hair was back to being frizzy and curly. He thought that he preferred it that way, oddly enough.

She started to stir and sat up in a panic. "What time is it?!" She asked, panicked.

"Relax, it's only six." He whispered to her, reaching out his hand to her cheek.

She visibly calmed, then noticed that she was still naked, covered herself up with the blankets. Draco refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Well, good morning." She said tentatively.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to get dressed and go back to my dorm to shower and get ready for the day. I'll see you at breakfast." He kissed the top of her head before getting up.

She stayed under the covers until he left. Bloody woman. He didn't understand why she was trying to hide herself and being shy about it. He'd already seen it all anyway. She was beautiful. She didn't need to hide. Then again, he supposed that was part of Granger's charm.

Once he got done showering and dressing for the day, he realized he had about thirty minutes to spare before breakfast started at the Great Hall. Considering this, he wondered if Blaise was up. He grabbed some floo powder and popped his head into the green flames.

"Blaise! Are you up?" He shouted into his friends living room.

Blaise walked out of his kitchen and into his living room with a bowl of cereal. "You didn't scare me this time. It's early, isn't it? Don't you have classes?"

"I don't have to be in the Great Hall for another half an hour, but listen. I need to tell you something. I took Hermione out on a date last night and we ran into Weasley. He attacked me, mate. Stupid git." Draco said, irritably.

"He attacked you? Did you provoke him?" Blaise asked.

"No. He started the whole thing." Draco answered.

"He's an auror." Blaise said dumbly.

"What I'm about to tell you doen't get repeated. Weasel is more mental than we thought." Draco gritted his teeth.

"Um, okay. I won't say anything, what is it?" Blaise asked.

Draco then recounted everything that Pansy had told him to Blaise and the events that happened with Hermione. Blaise's jaw dropped and he would scowl as he listened to Draco.

"She actually told Pansy all of that?" Blaise asked, bewildered.

"I was surprised too. Pansy was in near hysterics through the whole thing. Then, when Weasley went mad last night, well.. He's clearly about half deranged." Draco finished.

"This whole thing is a plot twist I never saw coming." Blaise told him. "Very odd, indeed."

"I feel protective of her. I know she can handle herself, but, I dunno." Draco confided nervously.

"You're starting to actually care for her?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I think a part of me always has if you can believe that. A few years passed before I saw her again, but I dunno. It's just weird." Draco admitted.

Blaise nodded. "I guess I can understand that."

"After she took care of me last night, we slept together. It didn't feel like a short term thing. It wasn't just a shag either. I felt things." Draco said softly.

"That's also another interesting development to this plot twist. Holy shit." Blaise's eyes were wide.

"I want to be with her, Blaise." Draco told him.

"Well, don't you think you should tell her that and not me?" He snickered. "She shagged you and Granger doesn't seem the type to just put out. If you ask me, you're already there."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're right."

"Mate, when am I ever wrong?" He laughed.

"Anyway, have you talked to Lovegood?" Draco changed the subject.

"I have. I'll also have you know that I'm keeping her around." He answered.

Draco smirked. "Salazar would be rolling in his grave if he saw us."

"Yeah, good thing the bloke is dead." Draco laughed at his friends comment.

Hermione reached the Great Hall before Draco. She grabbed some toast and started to spread blackberry jam on it when McGonagall leaned down to talk to her.

"Professor Granger, may I have a word?" The older woman asked. She looked up at McGonagall. Her black hair had started to grey in places, but she still kept it in a tight bun.

"Of course. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Indeed, it is. I am just curious to know if there is anything going on between you and Professor Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. Hermione gulped. McGonagall continued with a sigh. "If there is, I assure you that I am not asking to reprimand you both. There aren't any set rules against staff dating each other, however, it is something that you should be careful with."

"It's so recent, I don't know." Hermione admitted. "It isn't something that I planned or ever thought would happen."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "So, it is true?"

Hermione lowered her gaze. "As of right now, yes."

"As I said, I'm not going to reprimand you. Honestly, I'm more shocked." McGonagall stated.

"Yeah, I am too." Hermione told her.

McGonagall seemingly dropped the subject and turned her attention towards another conversation. Hermione sighed with relief. She couldn't lie to the woman who had mentored her. At least it didn't go horribly.

Draco sat down in his seat beside her not long after her talk with McGonagall.

"Where were you?" She asked him.

"Talking to Blaise." He said nonchalantly.

"McGonagall asked about us." She stated, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh. What did you say?" He asked curiously, a trace of worry etched in his face.

"I told her the truth."

"You what?!" He hissed incredulously.

"Calm down! It's fine. Everything is okay. She asked me and I told her. We won't lose our jobs. Of course, I wouldn't showcase any PDA around other faculty or the students, but it's okay." She explained in whispers.

Draco scrutinized her before finally nodding his head. "Well, I suppose that's fine then."

She smiled at him. "That it is."

He then lowered his voice even more. "So, do you think we could ever do it on the High Table?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She slapped his leg under the table. "Draco!" She hissed menacingly.

"I'll take that as a no, then?" He grimaced.

"Absolutely not." She rolled her eyes.

"But, Granger, think about the show it would be if one of your house elf friends came along and-ow!" He recoiled when she pinched him, glowering. "Alright, alright. No, out of the question. Merlin, Granger, I'm gonna bruise."

"You all did wonderfully on your tests. I'm very pleased with everyone in the class. I will be speaking with a few of you regarding how to improve your number charts, but overall, very well done." Hermione beamed at her students. With a flick of her wand, she sent the graded tests on her desk to their respective students.

"Now, before I start today's lesson, I'll give you a few moments to look over your tests. If you have any questions, please let me know." She told them once all the tests were passed back. She waited to see if anyone needed her help and when no one asked after a few minutes, she decided it would be okay to continue with the lesson.

"Today, we will be seeing how the Ancient Greeks were able to divinely predict the outcome of their battles based on the names of their combatants and how the letters in their names revert to your number charts. Then, I want you all to do a hypothetical scenario to see how you would have done in those same battles. You will be utilizing names (as I mentioned), dates, and plot points. Do you have any questions?" Hermione asked. Once again, no one spoke up. "Well, alright then."

Hermione explained in detail different battles of the Ancient Greeks as well as their major warriors. She then went on to tell her class how they applied Arithmancy to those battles and that it was the Greeks who perfected the practice.

"It's also theorized that though a lot of the warriors were muggles, the higher ranking officials were, in fact, wizards in plain sight. The theory goes that wizards inserted themselves into ancient society to help advance it." Hermione finished. "Well, class is over. Don't forget to finish the assignment for today! I can't wait to see your results! Have a good rest of your day."

Hermione went to go sit at her desk after her students left. An arm wrapped around her. She recognized his earthy scent before she saw him. "How long have you been there?"

"Thirty minutes. I cast a disillusionment charm and thought I'd spy on your class since you've seen me in action." Draco turned her around with a smirk on his face. "Plus, I just wanted to see you." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You've been here that long?" Merlin, he was sneaky. Then again, she was dating a former Slytherin.

"Yep. I kind of wish I was here for the whole class. It was interesting." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Thank you, I've been trying to make it enjoyable. I'm not naive enough to think all my students love being at school as much as I did." She told him.

Draco chuckled. "I don't think anyone could enjoy school as much as you."

She nudged him. "So, I had an idea. I brought it up to Pansy already, but I think you'll like it too."

He gave her a look of suspicion. "What's your idea?"

"I think we should invite Pansy, Luna, and Blaise to hang out. You know, all of us together." She said brightly.

"That sounds fun. I'm okay with that." Draco agreed.

"Good! Let Blaise know, will you? Saturday at five." She told him.

"I will." He paused, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She asked curiously.

"Could I invite Theodore Nott?" Draco looked nervous.

"Of course." She hadn't seen Nott in years, but if he was still friends with Draco, maybe he wouldn't be so bad either. It wasn't like she wasn't already hanging out with Slytherins anyway. As she recalled, Nott hadn't been a Death Eater.

Draco flooed over to Granger's living quarters ten minutes until five that Saturday. She ran over to give him a quick peck while he amusingly watched her prepare for everyone else to arrive. She had set up a tea tray, snack tray, and games. He heard her yell from her bedroom that she had firewhiskey and butterbeer in the refrigerator. That woman really did think of everything. He was a bit nervous since Theo was coming tonight too. Not that he was bad, he had defected too. Draco just didn't want her to be uncomforable, so he was surprised Granger had so readily agreed to allow him to invite Nott.

Luna and Blaise arrived, interrupting his thoughts.

"Awe, Hermione set out snacks!" Lovegood exclaimed, grabbing a cucumber sandwich.

Draco just looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" Blaise asked, ignoring Draco's facial expression directed at his girlfriend.

"She's in her room doing something." Draco shrugged.

"Hey, everyone!" Pansy greeted as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey, Pansy! Good seeing you, I missed you the last time." Blaise smiled. Pansy hugged both him and Draco.

Hermione made her grand reappearance. She came in and hugged Pansy and Luna.

"Sorry, I was putting some things away before everyone started to show up, but you're all here." Hermione told them.

"Not everyone." Draco murmured so that only she heard. Hermione just nodded.

"Pansy, you remember my girlfriend Luna?" Blaise reintroduced the women.

"I do, it's nice to see you again, Luna." Pansy said, sitting down on Hermione's couch where Luna had gone to sit after grabbing her sandwich.

"It's lovely to have you here as a friend." Luna smiled at her.

Pansy looked a bit dumbstruck after Luna said that, but quickly hid it. Draco stifled a laugh. This was going to be interesting.

The floo made a whooshing sound and the tall, stringy figure of Theodore Nott stepped into the room. "Well, hello everyone. This really is a sight to see, eh?"

"Nott!" Zabini high fived the newcomer.

Draco greeted him next, "Hey, mate." They clapped each other on the back.

"It's good to see you." Pansy said, giving him a hug before sitting back down on the couch.

"Thanks for having me, Granger. I'm sorry for anything I ever did back in school." He said shyly, having turned to Hermione.

"It's quite alright. I think everyone here can agree it's time to move past it." She smiled at him. Theo returned her smile.

"Hello, Theodore!" Luna said cheerfully. Blaise went over to sit by her and wrapped an arm around her.

"So, you two are together?" Nott gestured to Blaise and Luna.

"We are!" Luna said cheerfully. "He actually likes me. I checked him for Wrackspurts just to be sure."

Nott had looked confused and appeared as though he was about to say something before Blaise cut in. "Yep, no Wrackspurts!" Then gave Theo a look when he thought Luna wasn't looking.

"Well, that's good, I suppose." Nott shrugged. "Anything else I've missed?"

"Draco and Hermione are together if he hasn't told you yet." Pansy smirked.

"He did, but didn't go into much detail. That's more unexpected than those two." He said, looking at Blaise and Luna.

"The heart wants what it wants." Blaise said sarcastically.

"I think Granger and I make a great couple." Draco said humorously.

"This is the first time I've seen you both together where you aren't wanting to hex each other to Hell. Give me time to adjust. It's weird." Nott said as Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"And you," he said, looking at Pansy, "you have become close to Granger too."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, you've stated all of the obvious. Just go with it and enjoy yourself." Theodore sat down next to her.

"So, erm, help yourselves to tea and snacks. I also have butterbeer and firewhiskey in the fridge." Hermione said awkwardly.

Though the evening started out a bit uncomfortably as some people had to get reacquainted, as time passed, they started to have a lot of fun.

"I'm rubbish at Wizard's Chess." Blaise scoffed as Draco took his knight. They were both sitting on the floor across from each other with the game on Granger's coffee table.

"Yes you are." Draco agreed, taking a drink of firewhiskey.

Luna had come over by Blaise to watch him and Draco play the game. Meanwhile, Hermione, Pansy, and Theodore were on the sofa talking about how Nott and Pansy had defected.

"Honestly, after my dad went to Azkaban, it wasn't very hard for me. I'd always been kind of to myself, really. As I'm sure you remember. It was more relieving for me. My dad was vile towards me. He was an abusive arse. He wanted me to get the mark after Draco did. Luckily, I didn't have to since that was more of a punishment for Lucius and Voldemort didn't want me to. My dad still tried to hand me over on a silver platter, though. After Voldemort refused me, he cursed me within an inch of my life. I'm not sure what the curse was, but I bled a lot. Narcissa was the one who found me. She saved me. During the battle, I went with the other Slytherins. I would have went after my dad myself, but didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. I figured the Death Eaters would mistake me for the Order and the Order would mistake me for a Death Eater." Draco heard Nott telling them.

"I think what you did was completely understandable." Hermione reasoned.

"Right, so I don't give a shit about the blood superiority bullshit. My father was evil to his own pure blooded son. I wasn't saved for having his blood. It's all bullshit." Nott's face darkened. "A good thing he's in Azkaban too because if I ever saw him, he'd wish for Azkaban." He saw the fright on Hermione's face and clarified, "I'm not a murderer, please don't mistake that. I would never harm an innocent. My father is not an innocent."

Hermione only nodded. After he made the comment about his father, Pansy went into detail about her defection. Theo looked horrified as she told her story.

"You know, I don't have an over the top explanation as to why I defected." Blaise commented. Pansy, Hermione, and Theo all looked up when he said it.

"I hardly think what they actually went through should be referred to as over the top, Blaise." Draco warned.

"Don't misunderstand me. All I'm saying is I don't have those experiences." Blaise explained.

"Doesn't your mum murder her husbands, though?" Luna asked conversationally, as if she was asking about the weather. Draco snickered.

"Well, she's never been found guilty, but yes. I told you she's a black widow woman." Blaise answered her seriously.

"Well, it's still nice that you chose the right side in the end, even if you don't have the trauma." Luna told him.

Draco met Hermione's eyes and she covered her mouth with a hand to hide her smile at Luna's comments. Though, if he was being completely honest, Blaise and Lovegood worked in a strange way. They contrasted physically and mentally, but they did work. They looked oddly natural.

"I suppose Luna and I have an over the top story about how we got together, though. Now, that, is an experience." Zabini said seriously across the table before tightening his arm around Lovegood. She looked adoringly up at him from her perch on his shoulder.

"Quite. We actually met my fifth year." Luna said dreamily. "It was one of the times that he tried to sneak you, Draco, into one of Professor Slughorn's parties. He spiked the punch, you see, and started telling Professor Slughorn he didn't feel well and he thought it was from the punch. He blamed Marcus Belby because Professor Slughorn didn't want much to do with him after learning he wasn't close to his uncle. Anyway, I obviously saw that it was Blaise and he spilled some of it on me. I suppose I gave him quite a fright. It was my first party, you know, I went with Harry. I just cleaned myself up with my wand."

Blaise chortled. "I threatened to hex her if she said anything. She told me that Belby was rather rude to her anyway and she walked off."

"Then, we got along quite nicely at the masquerade after all that time." Luna smiled.

"Checkmate." Draco smirked in response to their little story. Hermione rolled her eyes and Pansy looked like she was about to laugh. Theodore just looked confused towards Blaise and Luna.

"I told you, I'm rubbish." Blaise muttered. Luna rested her head on his shoulder.

"Best two out of three?" Draco asked.

"Deal." Blaise answered, determined.

Hermione walked over to sit with Draco after talking to Pansy and Theodore. She mirrored Luna and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I was just thinking that I needed a good luck charm." He told her. He put his hand on her face and pulled her face towards him and kissed her.

"Luck? You're already winning the second game!" Blaise exclaimed.

Pansy and Theo openly stared when Draco kissed Hermione. "What?" Draco asked them.

"I told you, mate. It's just weird." Theo shrugged.

"This was just the first time I actually got to see you two interact as a couple. It's not that weird. You're both adorable, so don't listen to Theo." Pansy elaborated. "I would also like to point out that I called this." She finished, gesturing at Draco and Hermione.

"I had a feeling something was going on." Luna told them too.

"Well, Lovegood, we had more than a feeling about you and Blaise considering how you both disappeared together for an extended amount of time." Draco said sardonically.

"I suppose you're right, we were gone for a while. I did say we got on quite nicely." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"You know, I think we should make a habit of this." Granger declared. "I think that we've all found we get along and have a lot of fun. I think, as long as Draco and I aren't busy with our duties here, we should do this every Saturday."

Draco eyed her as the others murmured and nodded in agreement. She met his eye and smiled. They were an odd bunch to behold, but Draco had to admit, he liked and felt comfortable with the group of people around him. Especially his witch.

Theodore was the last person to leave that night. Before he left, he thanked Draco and Hermione for inviting him and that it was the least alone that he had felt in a while. Draco then felt a little guilty for being more involved with Blaise than Theo, but hoped that the get togethers they'd be having from that point on would make up for it. Draco went to kiss Granger goodbye when Theo left, when she surprised him.

"I, er, figured you'd stay with me tonight. Tomorrow's Sunday, which means we have a free day..." She told him nervously. He didn't assume Granger wanted him to stay because he didn't ever want her to feel like he was using her.

"I would love to stay with you if you'd like me to." He told her.

She beamed. "I would like you too." She then led him to her room, where they stayed up quite late and enjoyed each others bodies.

"Wake up." She whispered in his ear the next morning, running her fingers through his air.

"No, you bloody woman." He grunted.

She slithered underneath the covers and got on top of him. She started to kiss his chest and then slowly kissed her way down to his abdomen. He opened one eye and looked down at her and frowned. Unperturbed, she kept going. She kissed lower until she reached her destination. He was already hard. She licked him from bottom to tip and he let out a moan.

"Granger." He groaned almost as if he were in pain. "You're too good to be doing that. As great as it feels, it's beneath you."

She just looked up at him from her vantage point. Though she appreciated what he said, she just wanted to give something to him that she hadn't given to anyone else before. So, she stuck the length between his thighs in her mouth, swirling her tongue on the tip and utilizing her hands in circular motions since he was too big for her to fit in her mouth. In fact, she could only make it halfway before she started to gag. Ten minutes later, his legs started twitching and he came inside her mouth. His eyes got wide when she swallowed part of his essence.

"That was bloody amazing." He breathed.

"I've never actually done that before." She admitted. He pulled her up to him and set her head on his chest. She lay on him like that a while. They proceeded to spend their off day in her bed, shifting back and forth from cuddling to exploring each others bodies.

Draco went to get a butterbeer out of Hermione's refrigerator later that day and rejoined her in her bedroom.

"I never would have thought you would be so insatiable. I'm exhausted." He smirked.

"Are you complaining?" She purred, running her fingers along his arm. He tensed whenever the mark was visible and she touched or saw it, but he found himself steadily becoming more comfortable with it. If she could handle it, then surely he could handle her handling it.

"What man would complain about having a beautiful woman who wants to have sex with him all day? I bloody hit the jackpot." He said humorously, then kissed her forehead.

"You know, Draco, I think we're going to be fine." She said, smiling contently.

"I do too, Hermione." He said pulling her close to his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

November passed along with autumn until the chill of December and winter made its way to Hogwarts. The air was bitingly cold a week before Christmas as Hermione assisted the Gryffindor students to leave for the holidays. As a Head of House, she was required to stay at the castle with the students that remained at the school during the winter break. She missed her parents terribly, but she was hoping that it would snow, at least, because Hogwarts seemed all the more enchanting with snow on its grounds. McGonagall did, however, say that she would be permitted to leave on Christmas day to spend time with her family. She had also made plans to see Harry and Ginny. They both told her they had news for her. So, it wasn't too bad, really.

It also meant Draco would be stuck here with her as well, which made her happy. Since they'd been together, they had gotten all the more closer. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and Luna had come over every Saturday without fail. They'd all became great friends and formed a tight knit group. Hermione had even started suspecting that Theo and Pansy fancied each other. It made her happy for them both. They all deserved to be happy. Hermione and Draco had kept their relationship under wraps, but she planned on telling her parents on Christmas about him. She figured even though they hadn't been together very long, it was getting serious. Then again, she could honestly say she'd known him for half her life. She'd already seen the best and worst parts of him, but she still cared for him anyway. She had the feeling that he felt the same way. That's how she planned on explaining it to her parents, anyway. They knew of the infamous Draco Malfoy. Mostly because she had complained about him all throughout her years at Hogwarts.

How the tables had turned.

She found herself walking around the castle after assisting the students to go home, lost in her thoughts. She'd never taken the time yet to explore it as a member of staff. She walked to the astronomy tower that had been rebuilt since the war. The air seemed heavy, or maybe it was just her. She looked out the window onto the grounds knowing that she was standing in the same spot Dumbledore had met his demise. It sent a shiver down her spine and she felt a tear rolling down her face. Snape had been the one to kill him and she'd been awful to Snape, not knowing the full story until after the man had died. Everything he did was to protect Harry because he'd loved his mom, a muggle born. Her thoughts led back to Draco and she wondered if he knew just how similar he was to their late professor.

As she left the astronomy tower, she figured that he probably didn't know the full story. She thought that maybe one day she should tell him why Snape's portrait still hung on the walls. All he knew was that he was a spy for the Order when they'd talked about it. Hermione didn't say anything then, but she thought that maybe she should.

"Ooooooh, well if it isn't Professor Granger! Where are you off to on this fine afternoon?! Off to see your lovey dovey ferret boy?!" Peeves cackled with glee, appearing in front of her.

"You really are an irritation, you know that?" She stated matter of factly to the poltergeist. Then, stopped in her tracks. "How did you know about Malfoy?" She asked him suspiciously, glowering at him.

"Perrrrlease, there's nothing around here I don't know about." Peeves wiggled his brows and made sloppy kissing noises.

"Right, I best be off." Hermione said dully, walking away from him.

"Smell you later!" The poltergeist called out behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Peeves was the most annoying thing about Hogwarts. 

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully for the Christmas holidays. There were the usual twelve Christmas trees decorated with various house inspired ornaments. Instead of floating candles, the hall had fairy lights tinkling above. She smelled pine and cranberries as she sat down at the High Table for dinner. Draco soon joined her.

"Did you see all of them off, then?" She asked.

"Yes, we ran a bit late because one of the second years forgot his toad." Draco rolled his eyes, helping himself to some roast turkey.

"Luckily, we didn't run into any issues. It went rather smoothly." Hermione told him. "I have twelve students staying here, though."

"I have fifteen." Draco replied.

Hermione looked on as some of the students popped Wizard Crackers at the tables. A few of the girls jumped as the boys snickered at them. She smiled towards them.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." She nodded towards the students.

"I envy how carefree they seem to be here in comparison to our time here." Draco noted.

"The times are different for them, which is good. It shows that there has been progress made. The war really wasn't in vain." Hermione told him.

"You're right. I think we're proof of that, aren't we?" He met her eyes.

"I would agree to that." She grinned, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I couldn't help to overhear, but I would have to agree as well." McGonagall said, eyeing her former students speculatively.

Hermione and Draco both looked at her and shrugged rather sheepishly.

The day before Christmas was a Saturday and Granger had arranged what she called a "Secret Santa" party for the usual Saturday get togethers. It was something muggles did during the holidays where they bought something for one person instead of many people, but kept the identity secret. Or something like that. They had drawn names randomly to see who they would shop for the previous Saturday. Draco had gotten Lovegood and groaned. It didn't stop him from getting Granger something too, but he would save his gift for after the rest of the lot left.

So, he had brought two gifts with him when he arrived in Granger's living quarters. One for her and one for Lovegood. He stowed his gift for Hermione away in the drawer of her coffee table when she wasn't looking.

The others soon arrived with gifts and followed with greetings of "Happy Christmas," and hugs. It didn't escape his notice that Theo and Pansy seemingly arrived together. Well, that certainly was an interesting development. Theo had fancied her when they were younger.

Hermione charmed her sofa to be a bit longer so that along with her two armchairs, everyone could fit in her sitting area. She then ushered everyone to sit down excitedly.

Once they were all sitting, she looked around happily at all of them, but her eyes lingered on Draco for a moment longer. "Well, who's ready to start?" She asked them brightly.

"I'll start!" Luna volunteered happily. She gave the gift she was holding to Pansy. "Happy Christmas, Pansy!" Draco chortled.

"Thanks Luna, Happy Christmas to you as well." Pansy looked at the gift uncertainly. Draco knew she liked Luna and even considered her a friend, but she was still getting used to her eccentricities. Pansy unwrapped it and pulled out a canvas. It depicted a starry night sky that featured a colorful galaxy and black trees surrounding a sparkly blue lake. Pansy looked speechless. "This is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"She painted it herself." Blaise said proudly before Luna could answer.

"You painted this?" Pansy asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do enjoy painting. I'm glad you like it." Luna told her happily.

Draco volunteered to go next. "Here you go, Lovegood. Happy Christmas." He handed the gift to her, which she excitedly took.

"Thank you, Draco! Happy Christmas!" She told him. He waited for her to open it. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?! I've been wanting to get this book, thank you so much!"

Draco smiled at her. "Quite welcome, Lovegood." Hermione beamed at him.

"Happy Christmas, Theo!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing a gift to Nott. He caught it.

"Thanks Granger. Happy Christmas." He started opening the package. "Is this Foe Glass?" He asked her.

"It is. I thought you'd like it." Hermione told him. "Not that you're around dark witches or wizards, or anything. It can still be useful to have, though."

"I agree. Thanks Hermione. This is great, really." Nott told her.

"Well, mate, here you go!" Blaise threw a gift at Draco. He nearly missed catching it.

"Thanks, Blaise." Draco opened it to find a Mokeskin pouch, a drawstring bag that can store a lot of objects at once for the owner. "This is incredible. I've always wanted one of these."

"I know, Happy Christmas Draco." Blaise smirked.

"Happy Christmas, Zabini." Draco said in turn, setting his bag beside him.

"Happy Christmas, Blaise!" Theo handed Zabini a present.

"Sweet, thanks Theo. Happy Christmas!" Blaise said excitedly. Draco internally groaned at the variety box of prank objects Theo gave to Blaise as he knew Blaise would utilize them. They were from the joke shop the Weasley twins had opened before the war. The box featured Extendable Ears, Bombtastic Bombs, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, among others.

"Well, that just leaves me!" Pansy said. "I was happy that I got you, Hermione. Happy Christmas!" Pansy threw a neatly wrapped present at Hermione. Draco was just shocked she actually caught it.

"Thank you, Happy Christmas, Pans!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Draco watched her eagerly open the gift and the way her eyes lit up when she saw it.

"I thought you would like it, green is your color." Pansy smirked as Hermione held up a set of green dress robes.

"Thank you again, I love it." Hermione told her sincerely.

They were all getting ready to play a game of Exploding Snap and enjoy wine and Christmas themed finger foods before a head appeared in Granger's fireplace.

"Professors Malfoy and Granger, I hate to interrupt your evening, but I need to see you in my office. It is urgent." McGonagall told them before disappearing. Draco didn't even have time to register her facial expression before she left, but her tone seemed almost.. Frightened? Hermione looked over at him, face ashen.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe our students got into a row and got themselves stuck in the hospital wing." Draco soothed because Hermione looked like she was on the verge of panic all of a sudden. She let out a deep breath and nodded.

"You all wait here. We will be back shortly." She addressed their friends. They all just nodded, looking as shocked as Hermione and Draco probably did.

Hermione flooed first and Draco followed suit after waving warily to their group of friends.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" She cried out, running to where McGonagall sat behind her desk. Draco walked hesitantly behind her until he reached them. She looked around. Trelawney was standing by the window and the Hufflepuff Head of House was leaning against one of Minerva's bookshelves.

"I've gathered you all here because I was just informed that there was a mass breakout at Azkaban a couple of hours ago." She said gravely. Hermione blinked a few times, confused. Draco stiffened behind her. Trelawney shook her head back and forth, as if that could reverse the news.

"What?" Hermione was the first to speak. "How-How is that possible?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid that they had help. News has not broke yet, but it will. Potter was just here not too long ago before he had to leave to attend to the matter. As unbelievable as it is, it appeared as though Bellatrix Lestrange broke the remainder of the Death Eaters out, as reported by the only auror who survived that was on guard." McGonagall sighed.

"That's impossible. She's dead." Draco said incredulously. "She wouldn't even have her wand!"

"Her wand was never recovered after the battle. As I recall, Miss Granger had it. Do you remember what happened to it?" McGonagall asked. "I told Potter I would verify it with you."

"I-I dunno. I just tossed it afterwords. I-I wasn't really thinking." Hermione gulped, not believing what was happening. How could this happen?

"Potter said he thinks it was recovered by Rodolphus, who went into hiding and wasn't caught. He remains at large. There have been a number of small disappearances over the years, but nothing that would be considered abnormal. Miss Granger, I think you know exactly how this could be possible. What we don't know is why and what for, however, I don't think it would be hard to come to those conclusions either." McGonagall said as a heavy tension filled the office.

"Horcruxes." Hermione whispered.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"S-she made a horcrux." Hermione said disbelievingly. As she said it, she knew it was the only thing that made sense. She felt her stomach twist and turn. This was supposed to be over. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Potter feared that the only reason she left the one guard alive was so that he could be a messenger. She wants people to know that she's back." McGonagall told them warily.

Hermione had to sit down. She couldn't hold herself steady. If Bellatrix did, indeed, make a horcrux then that meant if she was alive, she could make more.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked weakly.

"The aurors are currently on the case. We must keep a vigilant eye out on Hogwarts. When news breaks of what happened, there will be chaos within the community. The only thing I can think that could be going on is a resurgence of Death Eaters with her as their new leader. Not just that, but they will be out for vengeance. I don't have to remind you of the dangers, but you are well known to be a war hero and muggle born. You will be targeted. I think you know what you should do when you visit your parents tomorrow. I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I really am." McGonagall finished gently. Hermione started to cry and felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up to see Draco.

"What exactly will she have to do?" He asked McGonagall, confusion and anger etched on his face.

Hermione spoke up instead. "Last time, I had to erase their memories and send them to Australia. They were confused and angry when I reversed the charm after the war. B-but with muggles and even witches and wizards, too many memory charms could make it irreversible." Hermione sobbed into his chest where he took her into his arms, in stunned silence.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should probably warn your mother. Your home was used as headquarters last time and I don't think your aunt would be too fond of the new lease on life you and your mother share. Bring her here for now so that she will be safe. That could be one of the first places your aunt and other Death Eaters go to. We aren't sure how long your aunt has been back or how much she knows. Dependent on that, I don't imagine it would be a warm welcoming." McGonagall warned. Hermione didn't think it would be possible for Draco to tense up more than he had already, but he did.

"Go, Mr. Malfoy. Retrieve your mother and come back here as soon as you can." McGonagall urged. As Draco dropped his embrace with Hermione and turned around, she grabbed onto him again.

"He shouldn't go by himself in case anyone is already there!" She cried out to the Headmistress. "I will go too!"

"There are plenty of wards at the Manor, Hermione. I'm sure I'll be fine. I doubt they could break them so easily. They only just escaped." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"You aren't going alone." Hermione argued.

"Granger, it's fine. I can handle myself." Draco told her calmly.

"They wouldn't hesitate to kill you, Malfoy, and you know it." She replied hotly.

"And you think that they wouldn't do the same to you? The answer is no. You aren't coming!" He shouted in front of the others.

"Let her go, Mr. Malfoy. She's a trained auror." McGonagall sighed.

"I'm not putting her in unnecessary danger. You said yourself if anyone had a target on their head, it would be her!" Draco seethed.

"And you said there are wards that should keep anyone at bay, so I'm coming!" Hermione screeched.

Draco looked like he wanted to do nothing more than strangle her at that moment, but relented.

"Fine, let's go." He told her. "Would you mind explaining to me what a horcrux is?" He grumbled.

"I will when we get there and can talk to your mother." She muttered as they walked over to the fireplace.

"This is really not how I wanted you to meet my mother again." Draco said with a faint amount of humor before muttering his home to the floo and disappearing into the green flames. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed suit. 


	15. Chapter 15

Draco waited for Hermione in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor where the fireplace was located. He looked around. The white sectional was still in place and the marble tile immaculate. Nothing looked out of place from what he could see. Hermione soon came out of the fireplace and joined him.

There was a loud crack and Poppy appeared. "Good evening, Master Malfoy. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." She curtsied.

"I know, Poppy. Look, this is urgent. Can you find my mother and tell her to come here, please?" He asked the elf.

"Poppy will find Mistress." She curtsied again and with another crack, disappeared.

He looked at Hermione, who appeared uncomfortable. Last time she had been here, she was tortured by his aunt. His aunt who was now back from the dead. Draco shivered at that thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. He was still upset she had come, but at least they weren't in any danger. Well, immediate danger.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"Draco? Why are you here?" His mother appeared with Poppy at her side. He watched as she gave a confused look towards Hermione being there with him.

"You need to come to Hogwarts with me. I'm coming with you as you pack your things. But we need to hurry. Now." He told his mother sternly, her grey eyes that matched his perfectly looked even more bewildered at his words.

"Why would I need to go to Hogwarts with you?" She asked him in a low voice.

"I'll explain as we go pack your belongings mother, but time is of the essence." He answered her, before turning to Hermione. "Will you be okay keeping watch down here?" He asked her.

"Of course." Hermione nodded.

"Draco, what is going on and why is she here with you?" Narcissa asked irately.

He went over and grabbed his mothers hand, leading her away toward the hall. As they made their way to the room she used to share with his father, he explained what was happening.

"I'm not entirely sure how, but Aunt Bella is back." He told her, tossing socks into a suitcase.

"What? That's impossible." Narcissa said disbelievingly.

"That's what I said. Then there was something said about a horcrux or something like that. McGonagall and Granger didn't tell me what it was, but I-" He stopped when he saw the look on his mothers face. "Mother?" He asked nervously. She looked absolutely shaken.

"That does make sense." She whispered.

Despite the situation they found themselves in, Draco couldn't help but feel annoyed. "Does everyone know what a bloody horcrux is besides me?"

"I need to grab the book. It's in your fathers study. I haven't been in there since he died, but the book is there. We need to take it so if she is able to come in here, she doesn't find it." His mother ignored his comment.

"There's a book too?" He asked as his mother left him there to pack more of her things.

She came back a few minutes later, clutching a book in her arms. She handed it to him and he felt sick holding it. It was like he could feel the darkness within the book and it made the book heavy. It was old and withered. _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ He felt uncomfortable holding it. He glanced through the pages and found the passage that explained what it was and blanched.

 _A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul. It is one of the darkest arts in existence as it involves splitting the soul, which is intended to remain whole, through the most supreme act of evil, murder. You split your soul and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged._

Draco stared up at his mother upon reading the passage. She pursed her lips and took a few shaky breaths.

"It seems as though your Aunt Bella has taken after our late master." She told him. "She would have had to do this before her death. Possibly with Voldemort's help himself. She was his most loyal follower, so it would make sense if he thought he could defeat Potter, he would want her by his side for eternity." Narcissa said, shutting the suitcase. She levitated it out of the room and they went back to where Hermione was waiting on them.

"Let's go, we'll have to shut the floo network off for the Manor." Hermione told them both.

Narcissa called upon Poppy and told her that after they went through the floo, to apparate to Hogwarts. The house elf looked fearful, but obeyed her Mistress.

Narcissa grabbed her suitcase and strode to the fireplace. "The Headmasters office?" She asked. They both nodded and she disappeared with her suitcase. They followed after her. Once back at McGonagalls office, Hermione shut down the floo that would connect Malfoy Manor with Hogwarts.

Poppy apparated there shortly after looking frightened.

McGonagall greeted Narcissa. "The Order is offering you and your son protection. In exchange, I will need you to let me know anything that you may know about the current situation. I'm sure Draco has told you?"

Narcissa nodded. "Thank you. Looking back now, the signs were there. I'm still not sure exactly how she's back because she would have needed assistance from what I know of the.. practice."

"Potter will be here at any moment to explain everything. We will hold off until then and you can all give statements." McGonagall said.

"So, is he doing auror business or assembling the Order again?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

"As of right now, both. Which is why I know what's going on." McGonagall answered.

Hermione nodded and then looked as though something dawned on her. "I completely forgot about the others!" She cried. "I need to go get them. I'll be right back."

Draco watched as she disappeared into the green flames. When she returned, Blaise, Luna, Pansy, and Theodore stepped into the office too, looking perturbed.

"What's going on?" Theo was the first to ask.

"Yeah, we were getting concerned when you guys didn't come back." Blaise said.

Draco noticed his mother look all the more confused at the situation than she was before, especially when Blaise grabbed Lovegood's hand.

That's when Potter and Weasel showed up. Of course the redhead git would come too. Weasel twat looked around at the people in McGonagall's office and scowled. He nearly doubled over when he saw that Blaise and Luna were holding hands. Potter looked mildly uncomfortable and exhausted.

"I'm not really sure what all is going on here, but there's a lot to go over." Potter said as a way of greeting.

"So, Potter knows what's going on? Does this mean it doesn't have to do with some hex happy students?" Nott asked. Despite himself, Draco snickered.

"No, mate. The war is starting back again, unless the ministry has already caught the rogue Death Eaters and my aunt already." Draco said dryly.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"If you all would shut up, then Harry could explain. Not that all of you need to know confidential information." Weasel said menacingly, shooting a glare at Draco in particular.

"It's hardly confidential if you plan on releasing a statement anyway. They deserve to know. You know that the news will just break the story anyway." Hermione told him.

"So, can we please just know what's going on?" Pansy screeched. Theodore grabbed her hand to comfort her.

When Draco glanced at Lovegood, she looked unbothered. Go figure.

"Everyone calm down and let Potter speak!" McGonagall ordered. That shut everyone up.

"Right, thanks." He glanced at McGonagall and ran his hand through his messy black hair. "A few hours ago, there was a mass breakout of Azkaban. All of our guards were murdered, except one, who was able to tell us what happened. He was injured pretty badly and shaken from what he saw. He said that it was Bellatrix Lestrange who came to break the captured Death Eaters out. This seems unbelievable, but it is possible. Her husband has evaded capture for the past three and a half years. We believe that he assisted Bellatrix to come back to life through the means of a horcrux, which is how Voldemort was able to come back. I'm not sure when she would have made it, but it would have been before she died. Either way, we have not been able to apprehend any of the escaped convicts. The motive, I think, is that she's planning her own rise to power. It's possible she wants to avenge Voldemort. The problem is Bellatrix is possibly more mad than Voldemort ever was. With her soul split, that makes her all the more dangerous. She kills and tortures just to do it. We don't even know how long she's been back or if she has more people on her side than just her husband and those who have escaped. There could be more. We do know of disappearances that have happened through the years, but nothing that would have been considered abnormal. Whether they have joined her or have been murdered by her, I'm not sure. They may not even be related, but the possibility of her having more horcruxes is still there." Harry finished between breaths.

"What's a horcrux?" Blaise asked.

"A horcrux is an object that houses a part of someone's soul. The person who makes a horcrux splits their soul to come back to life in case they die by committing murder." Harry explained warily. "I thought we were done with all of this, but we aren't. During the last war, Ron, Hermione, and I spent that year before the final battle looking for all of Voldemort's horcruxes. That's why we broke into Bellatrix's vault and no one heard from us. It was a mission of sorts that Dumbledore left us with."

"Well, I would love to be a part of the Order again." Luna piped up.

"Absolutely not." Blaise said.

"I think she can make her own decisions. She fought on our side before." Weasel told him angrily.

"My girlfriend doesn't need a death sentence." Blaise replied hotly.

Luna then stood in front of Blaise and rested her hands on his shoulders. "This is what I want to do. I told you the war had not been in vain. After all, I found you, you know. But, it seems as though part of it was in vain. I want to help finish it." Blaise looked crestfallen at her words, but nodded.

"I want to join the Order then too." He looked at Potter from above Luna's head and Potter looked stunned.

"I'm not really recruiting people for the Order." Potter told him.

"So, it's okay for her to join and not me?" Blaise spat.

"You didn't fight last time." Weasel told him.

"Then I will this time! Things have changed!" Blaise roared.

"He's right. He should have the choice. We all should have the choice." Pansy said. Draco was surprised at the unexpectedness of Pansy saying that.

Draco glanced down and realized he was still holding the book. He went over to McGonagall and set it on her desk. Her features were stressed.

"My mother recovered this from my father's study. I don't know if my aunt and uncle have another copy or not, but I figured you should hold onto it." Draco told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She said exhaustively. "I'm going to grab your mother and speak to her privately." Draco nodded as the older woman got up to go grab his mother, who looked lost as she watched the arguing going on around her. They walked over to where Trelawney had been before he and Granger had left for the Manor. He didn't notice until then that the other Heads of House had left sometime before they returned with his mother. Poppy had gone over there to stand with his mother, likely because she didn't know where she fit in here.

He decided to go stand by Hermione and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him appreciatively. Every inch of her face was boggled down with worry.

Draco's gesture seemed to distract Potter from his argument with Blaise and Pansy.

"Erm, are you two a thing?" He asked them, confused.

"They've been a thing for a while, Potter. That's hardly relevant compared to everything else going on right now, don't you think?" Pansy sneered.

"Yeah, they are a thing." Weasel chimed in darkly.

"Ron, you knew?" Potter turned on him.

"Considering he attacked me outside the Leaky, I would say he did." Draco countered.

"You did what?" Potter looked at Weasel expectantly.

"I'd had a few drinks. I just saw them and got mad. It wasn't a big deal." Weasel scoffed.

Hermione was now shaking in anger beside him, just watching them. Potter then looked back and forth between them and Weasel.

"So you both neglected to mention Hermione was with Malfoy and you attacked him?" Potter bellowed. "Did he even provoke you or did you just do it?" Potter questioned Weasel twat.

Weasel looked abashed when confronted. "I just did it."

"Why would y-" Pansy cut Potter off before he finished asking the question.

"Not surprising considering your anger issues, Weasley! You two faced prat!" Pansy shrieked at him. Draco thought this was getting dangerously close to revealing Granger and Weasley's secret, but Potter put an end to that.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? THIS SHOULD BE ABOUT BLOODY DEATH EATERS COMING BACK AND WE ARE ALL FOCUSED ON PETTY SHIT?!" Potter roared.

"Well, we are surrounded by a former Death Eater and people who supported Voldemort." Weasel said hotly.

"We're all defected!" Theo exclaimed angrily. "Believe me, I'm not happy about my father being out! Or any of the lot, for that matter."

"And we're just supposed to trust you?" Weasel sneered.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione screamed. Draco jumped. He looked down at his witch. Her face was red and she was glaring around the room. "These are my friends too. They should have the choice to be in the Order if they so choose. They are not the same people that they were. They're here and they should have a say. Also, Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Draco. I should have. You're my best friend. I planned on telling you tomorrow when I saw you and Ginny. I'm honestly shocked Ron didn't say anything after he saw us, but that would also mean he would have admitted to what he did. Anyway, I was nervous about how you would react. It doesn't matter. We are all on the same side now, so we need to act like it and figure things out!"

"I'm definitely in agreement here." Draco said, squeezing her hand.

"Hermione is right. We could use the resources. Draco and his mother were there in the action last time. It could be beneficial for us." Luna reasoned. Draco was really coming to appreciate the odd witch. Sometimes she actually made sense.

Potter sighed in defeat. "Are all of you wanting to help?"

"Yes, I do." Theodore spoke first.

"Do you really think if it came to facing your father that you could do what is necessary to protect innocents?" Potter asked skeptically.

"Trust me, Potter. No one else better get to my father before I get to him if the time comes." Theo told him darkly.

"My witch is fighting for you, so that means I am too." Blaise said sternly. Luna rubbed his shoulder and nodded towards Potter.

"Okay, fine." Potter said.

"That leaves me." Pansy spoke up. "I'm fighting too. I'm going to be on the right side this time."

"So will I." Draco said.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me. You're really going to allow them to just waltz in on our side now? You're mental." Weasel said disgustedly.

"Now really isn't the time, Ron." Potter hissed. "Did you forget about Snape?"

"What does Snape have to do with anything?" Pansy asked.

"He was a spy for the order. He planned Dumbledore's death with Dumbledore to protect Harry and Draco. He did so because he loved Harry's mom." Hermione said quietly.

"He did?" Draco asked her, mouth gaping.

Everyone looked at Hermione expectantly. Then, she told them all the tale of what happened with Snape and that he was actually a hero in the end. Draco never even knew what all Snape had done for him or Potter. He knew that he had been a spy for the Order, but he wasn't aware of everything that had transpired. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. It appeared he wasn't the only one because Blaise, Theo, and Pansy all looked shaken at the revelations that Hermione told them.

"So, now that everything's in the open, Ron and I need to go." Potter told them. "Thank you all for wanting to help. We'll be in touch. Be careful, everyone."

Before he left, he walked over to where Draco and Hermione stood.

"I won't pretend that I understand this, but if Hermione trusts you and your friends, then I do too. This will take some getting used to, but er, I 'spose we'll be around each other a lot more. So, er, let's just be civil, then." Potter addressed to Draco. Draco shook his hand.

"I might end up liking you eventually, Potter." He smirked.

"I might end up tolerating you eventually, Malfoy." Potter told him, giving him a faint smile. Potter then hugged Hermione and went back to the ministry.

Weasel then came over to where they were standing after Potter left. Draco noticed Pansy eyeing the redhead, gripping her wand.

He looked at them sheepishly before he spoke. "I've been a right arse, haven't I?"

Hermione only nodded and Draco felt himself stiffen.

"I'm sorry about how I've acted. I really am. Especially to you, 'Mione. I'm sorry for everything. I can't make it up to you, especially the past..." He trailed off before continuing. "But I hope that one day we can repair our friendship."

Pansy then walked over to join them. "If you think your attempt at an apology makes up for anything you've done, you are wrong." She seethed. "I have half a mind to hex you myself!"

Weasel looked taken aback before realization dawned on him. "She knows, doesn't she?" He asked Hermione, who merely nodded again with pursed lips.

Pansy, however, took it upon herself to be Hermione's voice that night. "I know everything. I wonder how Potter would react if he found out? You had the audacity to speak to all of us based on our past mistakes when you, Weasley, are guilty of your own, even recently with Draco!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it, Zabini! If Granger or Weasley here want to elaborate more, then they can. I'm just letting him know he's not as high on the pedestal as he seems to think he is!" Pansy snapped.

Blaise shrugged and turned back to Lovegood. Strangely, Theo didn't look surprised, which made Draco think that Pansy had told him about it.

"You're right." Weasel muttered.

"I know I am. So, if you want to prove that you're a better man, words don't mean shit, Weasley! Your actions will prove it just like how our actions have proved us! It takes time, but here we are three years later fighting the same fight. Take a lesson from the people you have so graciously looked down upon." Pansy stormed on.

"I'm sorry to all of you. You're right, Parkinson. Hermione, I really am sorry. I will be better and I won't give you a reason to fear or doubt me again." Weasley said, head lowered.

Hermione finally looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Maybe we will be able to move past it. It will take time, but we are all going to have to learn to care about and trust each other."

Weasel only nodded and then left to go back to the ministry.

"Well, this has been an interesting night, eh?" Blaise remarked.

McGonagall and Draco's mother rejoined the group to figure out new living arrangements.

"Considering the possibility that Bellatrix is recruiting Pure Bloods, I think it best if some of you stay at a safe house with another order member. You will still be updated on what's going on and part of the order, but I think it best you lie low. Especially you, Mr. Nott." McGonagall said.

"Where would we be staying?" Nott asked her.

"Well, I need to ask her, but I don't think it would be a problem. If you'll excuse me." McGonagall then said an address that Draco didn't recognize and disappeared into her fireplace.

"Well, that was odd." Blaise said.

"Where did Poppy go?" Draco asked his mother.

"She's going to be staying here with the other house elves for a little while." His mother replied.

Draco nodded.

"When were you going to tell me that you were dating someone?" His mother asked, eyeing him and Hermione.

"Tomorrow, actually." Draco told his mother. He then turned to Hermione. "My plan was to ask you to come over for a bit tomorrow to, erm, reintroduce you to my mother. However, it didn't pan out that way."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I don't think anything really went according to plan tonight."

"I apologize for everything that my family did to you before, Hermione. I'm very ashamed. Though, it surprises me to see you and Draco together, I just want my son happy." She looked at Draco. "I can see that you make him happy."

Hermione hugged his mother and she looked slightly taken aback. She looked over Hermione's head to give him a puzzled look before patting Hermione on the back.

"It's okay. Thank you." Hermione told his mother. Hermione released her embrace with his mother and went back to Draco's side where he proceeded to grab her hand.

McGonagall soon returned with a woman carrying a sleeping toddler with teal hair. Draco's mother gasped. He had never really known his other aunt, but he recognized her.

"Everyone, this is Andromeda Tonks. I'm sure you know her already though, don't you Draco and Narcissa?" McGonagall announced.

"Hello, 'Dromeda." Draco's mother said softly.

"Cissy." His aunt nodded.

"So, you all have really defected?" Andromeda asked.

"We have." Draco told his aunt.

"I'm afraid with Bellatrix being back, it presents a certain danger for your sister, Draco, and other Pure Bloods. I spoke with Narcissa earlier and she has agreed to fully join the Order. You'll remember I told you about her efforts the last war?" McGonagall addressed to Andromeda.

"I do. I've missed you, Cissy." Andromeda told his mother. To Draco's shock, his mother went over to hug her.

"I've missed you too. I'm so sorry." His mother told her. It seemed like tonight was full of apologies and forgiveness, but he supposed when death could potentially be at your door, people got their priorities straight.

"In light of what is going on, I'm going to have to ask you both to take a leave of absence." McGonagall told Hermione and Draco.

Hermione started to protest, but McGonagall cut her off.

"You will both be targets and I want to avoid conflict at Hogwarts. Potter already agreed to label you as missing in hopes that the Death Eaters will be deterred from coming here. Hermione, you know why this has to be done. You are muggle born and were a major force behind the war last time. Draco, you and your mother will be considered blood traitors, especially after the events of the last war. I don't doubt that anyone didn't tell Bellatrix about your change in allegiance, do you? Especially considering how you've been living. Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, and Miss Parkinson, it would also be best if you go into hiding. As mentioned, with these disappearances, they could be related or unrelated. However, if they are recruiting, then that means they would be at your door. If you refuse, then there's a possibility of you getting killed. Have I made myself understood?" McGonagall gazed at all of them.

"So, will we actually be working for the order or just hiding away waiting for the next thing to happen?" Pansy asked.

"Until we know more about what's happening, you will all be hiding." McGonagall stated.

"I think we should have people watching the Manor to see if she shows up." Draco spoke.

"Why do you say that, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked?

"If I'm thinking what my son is thinking, then he's right." Narcissa said quietly.

"What's that?" McGonagall asked.

"The horcrux book. It's very rare. What if Bellatrix only took it to learn how to make one horcrux when Voldemort was still alive and they planned to make more later, so she didn't plan to keep the book? That would mean she only made one. However, if she plans to make more, she would need the book. It's so complex, I don't think she'd be able to do it from memory. Plus, Voldemort was the only one who did it more than once, which makes the spell to do it require more from the person making the horcrux." Narcissa said.

"Then how would whoever helped her return know how to bring her back?" Andromeda asked.

"Maybe she just wrote it down so no one would notice the book was missing or what she was up to. Obviously no one knew what she was up to except Voldemort himself and her husband. That's what I would do if I was a dark witch like her." Luna spoke up.

"I think Luna figured it out. That's why the book was still at your home." Hermione said.

"Which would also mean that Bellatrix can be killed again." McGonagall told them. "I will relay this to Potter once you all leave and we can figure out how to patrol the manor to make sure our theory is correct."

"In the meantime, Bellatrix probably won't show up to the Manor immediately. She will probably want to keep a low profile for the time being. She let people know that she's back, so she will probably be hiding out to avoid detection at first." Andromeda said.

"We thought the opposite. That's why we retrieved Narcissa." McGongall said.

"No, that's not how Bella works. I don't doubt she will show up to try to harm Narcissa and Draco or find the book, but I believe she would wait at first. We can start patrolling tomorrow, if you'd like. But we will need shield cloaks and we'll have to use a disillusionment charm on ourselves. I hate that tomorrow is Christmas, but we will just have to make do." Andromeda told them.

"Just to be safe, when you go to get your belongings, I want you all to go in pairs. Once all of you are done, meet back here." McGonagall told them.

Pansy and Theo left first, then Blaise and Luna. Hermione followed him through the floo last to his dormitory.

Hermione and Draco were the first ones who returned. When she packed up her belongings, she grabbed the Christmas present she had gotten for Draco and picked up an angry Crookshanks. She felt scared, but she was also angry that she had to abandon her teaching position. She was angry that she would have to obliviate her parents again. She was angry about Bellatrix returning. She was just angry. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening.

Blaise and Luna returned next.

"I told daddy what happened and that I'd be leaving with the Order for a while." Luna told them. "Daddy planned on leaving this month, anyway. I was supposed to go with him, but I'm going to stay with my friends."

Pansy and Theo soon returned with no issues as well.

"I half expected my father to show up, but he didn't." Theo said.

"Narcissa, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo, you will be going with Andromeda." McGonagall told them. "Luna and Hermione, you will be going to Harry's. Ginevra has already been informed you're coming and despite the circumstances, wanted me to tell you she's happy to see you both. I also told Potter while you were all gone about the Manor and he agreed. He talked to Mr. Robards and they took the liberty to go ahead and send people there."

"So, you're separating us?" Hermione heard Draco say. "Why?"

"It's temporary, Mr. Malfoy. There isn't enough space at Andromeda's. Plus, as Hermione has experience with being an auror, Potter thought it would be beneficial to have her with him. Luna also fought in the last war and is more help closer to him." McGonagall explained.

"It will be okay. You can still see each other." Andromeda said.

"Don't. I know what's going on. I'm not ignorant. Did you not hear Potter earlier about how him, my girlfriend, and Weasley were gone for the better part of a year hunting down horcruxes? There's a reason they're going with Potter. My girlfriend will probably end up on a suicide mission!" Draco said angrily.

"Well, no I wasn't here earlier." Andromeda pointed out.

Hermione went over to Draco and hugged him. "It will be okay."

"So you're saying you'd go off to get yourself killed?" Draco asked her, anger etched on his face.

"No, but if there's a choice to do what's right, then that's what I'm going to do." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I like this plan either now that I think about it." Blaise said warily.

"It's already been settled. You will go where you've been told." McGonagall said sternly. "Say your goodbyes for now."

Pansy came over to hug Hermione, then went over to Luna and hugged her too. Andromeda had walked over to the fireplace, Teddy still in her arms. She told Pansy the address and Pansy disappeared with her luggage. Theo waved to her and Luna before doing the same thing.

Luna then walked Blaise over to the fireplace. Her hair shown bright against the green flames as she leaned into him. Hermione looked away and left them to say their goodbyes before Blaise left.

She turned all of her attention to Draco, who was sulking.

"I'll miss you. Please be careful." She told him.

"I'll miss you too. I've gotten used to seeing you everyday." He whispered.

"I know, but we'll still see each other." She told him and stroked his cheek.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, as if it was their last goodbye. She felt a pang in her chest, knowing that in times like these, it was a possibility. They pulled away from each other and she saw that Blaise had left and Narcissa was waiting by Andromeda.

She walked him over to the fireplace with heavy feet and a sense of dread.

"Be safe, Hermione." Narcissa told her and pulled her in for an awkward hug. Hermione returned her sentiments and Narcissa left into the green flames.

Draco pulled her in for another hug. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered in her ear. She felt her knees buckle beneath her and her eyes tear up.

"I love you too, Draco." She told him and squeezed him tighter. He leaned down to kiss her one last time before grabbing his things and getting the address from Andromeda. Once he did, he waved half heartedly at her before stepping into the flames. Then, he was gone.

Andromeda walked over and gave her a half hug since she still had Teddy in her arms.

"It will all be alright." Andromeda assured her.

Hermione ruffled Teddy's hair gently since he was asleep. "Thank you, Andromeda. Give this one my love when he wakes up."

"I will, take care, Hermione." Andromeda left.

"Are you two ready?" McGonagall asked Hermione and Luna.

They both nodded. Hermione grabbed her suitcase in one hand and picked up Crookshanks again in the other hand. Luna grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace for her.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Hermione shouted and stepped into the green flames.

Luna arrived at the house split seconds after Hermione did where Ginny greeted them from the blue sofa in the sitting room. She sat Crooks down and he wandered off into the house.

"I'm so happy you both are okay!" Ginny cried, her red hair flying behind her as she ran over to hug them both.

"Thank you, Ginny. Although, I don't believe we were in danger. Not tonight, anyway." Luna told her.

Ginny proceeded to take them to their rooms as Hermione and Luna levitated their luggage to where they would be staying. They then went back downstairs to have tea and talk.

"I don't think Harry will be back for a while. It's a nightmare at the Ministry at the moment." Ginny told them.

"I would imagine so." Hermione said. "I can't believe this."

"It is rather frightening." Luna agreed.

"I thought after the last war, we'd be done with it. I knew there would still be bad people out there, I just didn't expect that there could be the possibility of another war." Ginny whispered.

"I know you're worried about Harry, but he'll be fine." Hermione soothed.

"It isn't just Harry. It's everyone. We've already lost so many people we cared about. I don't want to do this again." Ginny said sadly.

"Well, you said that you had news for me that you were going to tell me tomorrow. You sounded quite excited about it. Why don't we talk about that? Did the girl you don't like get sacked from the Harpies?" Hermione tried to lighten the mood.

As soon as she said it, Ginny burst into tears. Luna went over to hug and try to console her, while Hermione looked panicked.

"Sh, sh. It's okay. What's wrong, Ginny?" Luna comforted her.

"I-I-I'm p-pregnant!" Ginny sobbed.

Hermione then went over to Ginny with Luna where they both hugged her tightly. She understood now. Ginny was scared to bring a child into a potential war.

 **Authors note again! This was a long chapter to write and it took me forever. It was also the hardest chapter I've written so far because there was a lot that I felt I had to cover. I hope I did decently! I'll come back and edit later, as I'm sure I've missed a few things. Anyway, I really hope you like it. (:**


	16. Chapter 16

Usually when Hermione woke up on Christmas, she felt cheerful, optimistic, and happy. This Christmas, however, she felt almost hopeless. She knew that she had to protect her parents again. She just wasn't sure if she would be able to reverse the memory charm a second time. Taking anyones memories away and replacing them with new ones was tricky enough, but she feared trifling with her parents memories again could make the process irreversible. So, she took some invisible moments when she woke up to grieve for her parents for the second time in less than five years.

When she was done crying and making sure that no one would be able to tell, she walked downstairs to the dining room.

"Good morning, Hermione. Happy Christmas." Ginny yawned.

"Good morning, Happy Christmas to you too. Did you even sleep?" Hermione asked her, taking a seat with Ginny at the table.

"Not a lot, no. Harry still hasn't come home." Ginny's red hair fell into her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon. Don't worry." Hermione said.

"We're still having Christmas at mum and dads. Are you going to come?" Ginny asked her.

Kreacher then popped into the room.

"Would Mistress and Mistress's friend like breakfast?" The old house elf asked.

"Yes, thank you, Kreacher. I'll have a tea too. Would you like anything to drink, Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

"I'll have a coffee, thank you Kreacher." Hermione answered.

Ginny tapped her fingers on the table. "So, are you going to come to Christmas?"

"I don't know, Gin. I, uh, I have to go see my parents." Hermione bit back tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked with concern.

"I have to send them away again." Hermione said softly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny reached a hand across the table and grabbed hers. "You always have us, though."

"I know, thank you."

Hermione drank the coffee Kreacher brought to her, but she didn't have an appetite to eat. She told Ginny goodbye and went outside to apparate to her parents home. She hardly felt the chill of the December air because she already felt numb. She took in the home that she grew up in. The house was white with black shutters. It was a lovely two story home. It was where she opened up her Hogwarts letter and her parents nearly fainted when she told them. Her legs felt like lead as she walked up to her parents front porch.

She walked in and smelled her mum cooking a big breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, and muffins. She heard the bacon sizzle and her mom singing. Her dad was probably still in bed and would wake up when mum called him down for breakfast. They would both expect her to be there at any moment, but she had to be quiet so that they didn't know she was there at all. Her heart felt like it was plummeting to her stomach. Her wand quivered in her right hand.

She tip toed quietly into the kitchen where her mum was facing the stove, completely unaware that she was there. She took a deep, silent breath to steady herself. She cast the obliviate charm on her mother first, then the memory altering charm, and planted the false memories. Then, she went upstairs to where her dad was sleeping and did the same thing. She made sure to give them happy memories and that they'd be off to Australia in just hours. She disappeared from all of the photos found in her childhood home. Her room that they hadn't changed since she moved out looked like another guest room. There was no trace that she had ever existed. She left the house with them both none the wiser that they had ever had a daughter.

When she apparated back to Grimmauld Place, she decided she had to put on a brave face. She already did her grieving this morning. She wouldn't let her spirit be completely broken. That couldn't happen. She had too much to do to let all of her perseverance falter. She wished Draco was there with her and wondered if she'd be able to see him at all that day.

 _I love you, Hermione._

She walked through the door with thoughts of him. She'd only just left him last night, but it felt longer. She'd do just about anything just to hear one of his sarcastic remarks, look into those grey eyes, and feel his arm around her. She thought about his lips against hers and the way he laughed. She was frightened for him as much as she was for herself. She honestly wished they hadn't been separated.

She went to the living room and sat down. Luna was up and Ginny was sitting with her, though neither had been talking. They were just sitting in silence. She remembered that from the last war. When there's a waiting game being played, silence was its best friend. Especially with wars.

When Harry appeared from the fireplace a short time later, Ginny jumped up and nearly tackled him.

"Are you okay?!" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine, Gin. The Daily Prophet was going mad as we were giving statements about what happened." Harry said tiredly.

"Why don't you go and rest before we go to mum and dads?" Ginny suggested, laying a hand softly against his cheek.

"I think I will. Happy Christmas, you lot. I'll talk to you soon." Harry told them before going upstairs.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Draco heard his aunt Andromeda shout somewhere downstairs. He groaned. He thought he managed maybe a couple hours of sleep before he heard her all the way up in his blasted room. He pushed the tan sheets off of him and put sweat pants and a tshirt on. He managed to not slam his door shut despite being ticked off about his present situation.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." His mother greeted as he walked into his aunts airy dining room. He noticed his mother still had the same clothes on from the night before.

"Happy Christmas, mother. Did you even sleep?" He asked her.

"No, your aunt and I have been talking." His mother replied.

Draco nodded and pulled out the seat next to Blaise, who looked like he hadn't slept very well either.

"Do you think they'll be able to come and see us?" Blaise asked plaintively. He rested his face in his hands.

"I dunno. I hope so." Draco told him.

"Draco, you and Granger made the Prophet." Pansy looked up from over the newspaper.

"Pass it down, would you?" Draco asked. Pansy complied and stretched her arm to reach his outstretched hand.

The front page detailed the breakout of Azkaban, the guards killed, who all was wanted, and that somehow, Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't actually dead. Draco felt a chill go down his spine. Seeing it in print made it all the more real. They used the mugshot of his aunt from when she tortured Longbottom's parents as the picture on the front page. He watched as she manically laughed, clearly not remorseful. Her black curls whirled around her as wildly as she smiled in the moving image. After flipping the front page, he saw what Pansy was talking about.

 _Two Hogwarts Professors Go Missing Without a Trace_

 _A missing persons report has been issued for one Hermione Jean Granger, 22, who is the Professor of Arithmancy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was last seen at Hogwarts on Friday, December 23rd. Notably missing as well is Draco Lucius Malfoy, also 22, who is the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Hermione has long, curly brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'4, and average in size._

 _Draco has white blonde hair, grey eyes, about 6'0, and athletic in size._

 _It is to be suspected that with the outbreak of Death Eaters, they could have fallen into the wrong hands. If there is any information that anyone can provide, contact Harry Potter at the Aurors Office of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

"Does McGonagall really think this would deter them from going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, frowning with disbelief.

"We don't know what all Bellatrix is planning, so it's better to be safe than sorry, just in case." Andromeda answered.

Teddy woke up and went over to sit in his grandmothers lap. Today, his hair was green.

"Mammam, I's hungey and wan presens. Is Cuhwismas." He told Andromeda, rubbing sleepy eyes.

"I think we're all a little hungry. Let me set you down, so I can make breakfast." She kissed the toddler on his forehead and he was off to Pansy next.

"Pwetty." He said, pointing at her. His hair then changed to match her shade of black perfectly. "See, we mats!" He giggled.

Pansy gaped at him, apparently not paying close enough attention to him last night to realize his hair changed at all. "How did you do that?"

"He's a Metamorphagus like his mother was." Andromeda called from the kitchen. Draco watched as his aunt made breakfast in her pale blue kitchen. He could appreciate the open floor plan that merged the kitchen and dining area at his aunts house.

"Wow, that's really amazing." Pansy said, analyzing the toddler.

"I's Teddy." Teddy said to Pansy, pointing at himself and smiling at her.

"Hi Teddy, I'm Pansy." She told him, returning his smile.

Theo looked on at the exchange awkwardly and shared a look with Blaise and Draco. If Draco could come up with a name for the look, it would be something along the lines of "Oh shit, I just got with this woman and she's going to want kids already because of this little change- hair- color -at- will monstrosity in front of her."

"He seems like he's taken to you, Pansy." Narcissa told her, as if reading the boys' thoughts. Then again, she probably was.

"I suppose so!" Pansy said happily as little Teddy crawled on her to sit on her lap.

They all ate breakfast in a strained silence, except for Teddy who talked up a storm, too young to really understand what was going on. Anytime he addressed anyone, they would give him half hearted replies. Draco found himself feeling bad for the child. Christmas wasn't supposed to be like that for a kid. They even watched him open his presents from under the Christmas tree and play with his new toys. Teddy, somehow, was filled with joy despite everyone else lacking enthusiasm around him. Ignorance truly was bliss.

Before they were going to eat lunch, however, Andromeda went to go answer a knock at her back door. She came in with four other people. Draco and Blaise immediately shot up seeing their witches with Potter and the Weasley girl. Before Hermione could even say anything, he wrapped her in his arms. She was already holding what looked like cloaks, so she wasn't able to embrace him as fervently, but he was just happy to see her.

"Ginny and I have something for Teddy." He heard Potter tell Andromeda.

"He'll be happy to see you both. Thank you." Andromeda smiled.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Lovegood greeted them happily. She reminded him of Teddy, it was as if she was ignorant to what was going on. Or maybe she was just more hopeful than the rest of them. He also noted that she had been carrying what looked like robes, but Blaise had taken them, so that she wasn't holding them.

Potter and the Weasley girl went to find Teddy to give him his gift. Draco was curious as to why they had come in carrying so many of the robe looking things.

"Why don't you set those down?" He asked Hermione, gesturing to what was in her hands.

"I'm waiting for Harry to explain what they're for. We came here in rather a hurry." She told him, pecking his cheek. "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you today."

"Me too. Did you, er, see your parents yet?" He asked her awkwardly. He noticed a flash of sadness sweep her eyes, but it quickly disappeared. She bit her bottom lip.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. They should be on their way to Australia again by now." She told him quietly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco hugged her again and breathed in her scent. She smelled like summer in the middle of winter.

"I'm fine. It was for the best." Hermione said simply, but Draco knew better. She could put on a facade for everyone else, but he knew that it had hurt her to have to separate herself from her parents so completely again.

Potter and the the youngest Weasley came back in after seemingly finding Teddy. The Weasley girl sat down at the table, not surprised by the strange company. Which meant Potter had told her already, or Lovegood and Hermione. He expected to receive a glare from her at some point, but so far, she hadn't so much as glanced in his direction. He wasn't sure what to make of anything anymore.

"So, everyone," Potter spoke, addressing the odd group of people in the dining room. "Erm, Happy Christmas, first of all. I know this isn't really how anyone planned to spend it, but at least we're all safe. We have gifts for all of you. George and Angelina have been making more powerful shield cloaks and these aren't even on the shelves yet. You might remember them from school. They run Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. They agreed to, er, donate them to the resurrected Order. So, you will all be getting one." Potter still looked bloody uncomfortable and like he hadn't slept well either. Draco supposed trying to do auror work and rally the Order in less than 24 hours probably had something to do with that. Potter then set the cloaks on the table, where Hermione and Luna followed suit.

"Of course, we remember. Theo actually got me one of their variety boxes for Christmas." Blaise chimed in after Potter was done talking. "Good thing he did, really. All things considering. I could make good use of it towards the blimey Death Eaters instead of you lot."

"That's true. It has that darkness powder in it too." Theo agreed.

"Let's get back on track." Pansy snapped. "What are the gifts for, Potter?"

"Er, right. So, as I said they're advanced shielding cloaks. That way, if there's a mission any of you go on or find yourself in battle, you'll be protected from most spells, curses, and hexes." Potter said.

"Most?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Dark magic is tricky. It won't be useful against the Unforgivables. George reckons it could lesson the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, but that's it as far as those curses go. As well as other forms of dark magic, it won't be repelled completely. It can stifle the blow a bit." Potter answered in a wary tone.

"Fat lot of good that will do considering who we're up against." Draco snorted.

"It's still better than nothing." There was the glare from the little Weasley.

"I'm just being realistic, that's all." Draco directed at the younger redhead. She drooped her shoulders and didn't say anything else.

"I also want you all to dress warmly and meet me in the backyard. Put the shield cloaks on too. If you are going to be in the Order, you're going to practice doing the disillusionment charm until it's absolutely perfect. Meaning, you will be able to make yourself completely invisible." Potter continued, ignoring Draco and the Weasley girl. "Go get what you need, take a cloak, and meet me in the back."

"What if we're already skilled with the disillusionment charm?" Draco asked him.

"Then you can help the others learn it." Potter said flatly.

They had been outside for two hours and Hermione felt her stomach pang with hunger. She hadn't ate anything for breakfast and lunch was postponed due to practicing the disillusionment charm. The air was cold and small amounts of snowflakes flew in all directions with the wind. The shielding cloak she had on was actually quite comfortable, it felt silky and she could move easily with it on. Harry, Draco, and her were all helping Narcissa, Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Theo, and Ginny (albeit reluctantly on Harry's part because he didn't plan on her doing anything since she was pregnant). It was decided Andromeda would stay inside with Teddy and wouldn't partake in any missions as she was useful at home with a safe house. Plus, Hermione had the feeling Harry didn't want her in excess danger considering Teddy had already lost his parents. He cared far too much for his godson to put his grandmother in harms way too. No, Andromeda would stay at home.

"You're almost there, mother. You're doing very well." She turned to see Draco instructing his mum. She smiled to herself. She was happy he, at least, still had his mother. She also had a suspicion that he would grow quite close to Andromeda too.

"Blaise, can you see me? I feel quite invisible. Look, my wand looks as though it's floating! I wonder if it will disappear if I tuck it in my robes. Oh! Look, now it's gone!" Hermione chortled as she watched Luna's wand disappear.

"I think you got the hang of it, Luna. How about me?" Blaise asked her.

"I still see a vague outline of you. You almost have it, though." Luna told him.

"Honestly, Harry. Even if you don't want me fighting, it's still good that I learn it! So, will you stop telling me that I can go back inside? You're worse than mum!" Ginny snarled.

Hermione turned to Pansy and Theo, ignoring whatever Harry was going to retort back with to his wife.

"Okay, so you two try again. Think about not wanting to be seen. Twirl your wands above your heads. Remember, this isn't a standard disillusionment charm. This is a very advanced version of the spell to make you invisible." Hermione instructed.

"The feel of eggs cracking on my head is really putting me off to it." Pansy told her. "You know, I can't eat some foods because of the texture? It kind of gives me that same feeling."

"Just keep trying, Pans. This is useful to know." Theo told her as he twirled his wand above his head.

"I'll keep trying. It just feels weird. I'll get it, though." Pansy said with determination in her voice.

"That's good, Pansy. You can do it." Hermione urged her, looking her in the eyes.

After another half an hour, everyone seemed to perfect the charm. Hermione was proud of them and she briefly thought back to Dumbledore's Army. This was very reminiscent to her fifth year, in a way. They all trudged back inside and Hermione noticed their spirits had lifted by a fraction.

"Would anyone like to volunteer for the first eight hour shift at the Manor? If I can have any of you lot there to get aurors back to the Ministry to follow other leads, it would be helpful. I feel confident that you would do fine, especially if any Death Eaters show up and you wouldn't be seen." Harry addressed them at the dining table once they were all inside.

"I'll go." Draco volunteered. "I'll be able to go inside and wait there. The wards wouldn't be an issue for me. While there, I can also change them so other Order members can access the inside of the Manor in case Bellatrix or any of the other Death Eaters don't show up. That way, if it's been snowing there too, no one has to worry about the cold or their footprints being seen."

"That's a good idea." Harry agreed. It was strange for Hermione to see her best friend and boyfriend get along as they were. Then, she supposed, it was probably just as strange, if not more so, to see her and Draco together.

"I'm going too." Hermione told them.

"Don't be ridiculous. You've already done enough today." Draco refused.

"Gin and I will be going to the Burrow to have Christmas over there. You don't want to come?" Harry asked her.

"No, I'm going to go with Draco whether he likes it or not." Hermione stated defiantly towards Draco.

"It will be fine, Draco. Let her go." Narcissa spoke up. She said it quietly, but there was an air of authority in her voice.

"Do you not remember what happened to her there? What if something like that happened again?" Draco asked coldly. "I couldn't allow that to happen."

"You wouldn't allow that to happen and that's IF anyone shows up." Narcissa bit back.

Draco mumbled something incoherently under his breath that sounded a lot like "bloody women," before stating "Fine."

Hermione smiled smugly and thanked him, then winked at Narcissa. Narcissa gave her a faint grin in return.

"Before you both go, remember to keep your shield cloaks on at all times. Disillusion yourselves before you apparate. When you apparate, do side along apparation. If you need help, send a patronus to me and we will come straight over. Do you understand?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sure we will be fine. You and Gin enjoy the rest of your Christmas. Give everyone my love." Hermione told them.

Draco hugged his mother goodbye and they both said their farewells to the others. She took his hand and they went outside to the backyard. Hermione cast the disillusionment charm on him first and then twirled her wand above her head to do the same. She felt like slime was oozing on her from her head all the way down to her toes. She stuck her wand inside her robes and Draco held her hand tighter as he apparated them both to the the front porch of the Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione steadied herself on the wrap around porch of Malfoy Manor. Draco didn't let go of her hand as they walked side by side to the front door. She brushed off the uneasy feeling that she got, the door was shiny and black. It was just foreboding, that was all. Especially since she had been tortured so relentlessly in the same home. It also didn't help that she couldn't actually see Draco under the guise of the disillusionment charm, but at least she could feel his hand in hers. Soft, but firm. It made her feel safe.

"Homenum Revelio." He whispered after grabbing his wand out and made their way into the foyer. The mansion was dark and cold. Hermione wanted to use Lumos, but decided against it until they knew they were alone. "No one's here." He sighed. She guessed he was probably as relieved as she was.

"Where should we stake out?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"The logical spot would be Father's study. There's a built in storage cabinet we can hide in for additional safety. The front is almost all glass, so we'll be able to see and sit comfortably. I used to play in it as a child." He answered her, tucking his wand away where it promptly disappeared.

"That sounds like a good plan." She whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Don't let go of my hand. If you get lost, it would be difficult to find you and we need to be quiet as a precaution in case they show up." He instructed.

"Okay." She agreed.

They weaved throughout the Manor through three different hallways and up two flights of stairs. They went past three doors down another corridor until reaching their intended destination. Draco opened the door. Waning rays of sunlight drifted through a lone window as flurries hit the glass. Hermione typically loved winter, but found it a bit more sinister since the sun set quicker. He led her to the rather large storage cabinet. Black painted wood, to match the rest of the office decor, aside from the glass in the front of it with brass knobs to open it. They went inside and sat down. Never once, did Draco relinquish the hold he had on her hand.

"Muffliato" Hermione pulled out her wand, pointing it towards the cabinet door, and whispered.

"What is that?" Draco asked in a low voice as her wand vanished.

"It's a charm that Snape invented at Hogwarts. If anyone comes in here, they won't be able to hear us. They'll just hear a buzzing noise that they won't be able to locate. Which, may deter them." Hermione explained.

"Snape invented that? That's impressive." Draco remarked.

"Yes, while still in school." Hermione said evenly, neglecting to mention he also invented the spell that Harry nearly killed him with five years ago.

"You know," Draco said after a few minutes of silence. "This really wasn't what I had in mind in regards to bringing you home for Christmas."

Hermione laughed, ignoring the gradual ache she was starting to get from her tailbone up. "At least it's a memorable first Christmas together."

"Definitely memorable." He agreed.

"If being stuck in a cabinet with someone for eight hours isn't a bonding experience, I don't know what is." Hermione said in a tone of mock seriousness.

"Maybe we should suggest that to Potter for team building exercises in the auror department." Draco snorted.

All too soon, the remnants of daylight left and nightfall took its place. With it, the air within the mansion got colder. A sliver of breath could be seen when they breathed, which, from their vantage point, made Hermione uneasy in case anyone did show up. She shivered from both the chill and her nerves. Then again, who would think to glance down at the cabinet when no one was visibly there? She needed to stop. There was no use in being paranoid.

Their stomachs soon panged with hunger, almost obnoxiously loud in the quiet space. She was starting to believe that no one would show up, Andromeda had even thought as much. She just wanted to go somewhere warm where her hands and toes weren't numb from the cold and eat something warm and filling. She let out a sigh when she heard a faint popping sound. She tensed. Logically, she knew it could just be the Manor. It was old and probably just had the occasional odd sound. However.. Fear dictated that it could be trouble. Her primal instincts were supposed to kick in- fight or flight. Yet, she was frozen. Not just from the temperature.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione whispered, attempting to keep her tone even and fear out of her voice. However, flashbacks of Bellatrix torturing her in the Manor crept in the forefront of her mind.

"Yes." Draco said shortly. She felt him shuffle beside her.

"I-is that a normal sound for the Manor?" Hermione was almost too afraid to ask, but thought that due to their circumstances, it would be better to know.

"No." He muttered, an edge of nervousness to his voice.

Then, there were flashes of red light outside the window as the cracking sounds got louder, illuminating the office with faint glows. If blood could have been transfigured to any sort of luminescence, she imagined that's what it would look like. She started shaking. People were here. They were breaking all of the protective enchantments surrounding the Manor. She squeezed Draco's hand so hard that her knuckles popped.

"It's okay. They won't be able to see us or hear us. We will be fine." Draco returned her squeeze, though not nearly as hard as she was gripping him. Despite the words of comfort he tried to tell her, she knew that he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was her.

There was a large crash and different voices shouting from below them. Hermione flinched and felt her heart racing. Surely, it was so loud that it would be heard. Even though she couldn't see him, she felt Draco stiffen beside her. She could picture him gritting his teeth and hardening his features.

"Where are they?!" She heard the woman's manic voice that tinged with malice in every word. It was a voice she thought she would never hear again. She knew that the woman was back, but hearing her made it real. It was Bellatrix. Positively back from the dead. She fought the urge to blanch. She didn't want to imagine the possibility of what would have awaited Draco or Narcissa had they been here. Draco wrapped an invisible arm around her as if he could read her thoughts.

"She really is back." He whispered as though not being able to comprehend it at all. But they knew what she had done.

"She is." Hermione squeaked.

"Nott, Alecto, and Amycus, start searching to see if my sister and dear nephew are here! Rodolphus, my sweet and Rabastan, you come with me. No one else is to follow us unless we call upon you!" Bellatrix's voice boomed throughout the Manor. Hermione tried not to faint. The shock was overwhelming. She knew deep in her gut where Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers were heading. She also knew one wrong move and it would be her and Draco against at least six Death Eaters.

To her horror, the study door opened and she gasped. She wasn't surprised they were coming into the study. She knew that they would. It was just the fear. She felt it deep within her bones and it froze her as the three Death Eaters quietly entered where her and Draco were hiding. She didn't think it would be possible for her pulse to quicken more than it was, but she could feel it even in her ear drums. Bellatrix's thick, dark curls cascaded around her as wild and feral as she was. Her pale features were gaunt, but she still held herself like a mad aristocrat. She silently made her way to the bookshelf that lined the entirety of the wall behind Lucius' old desk, Rabastan and Rodolphus trailing her like demented puppies to their rabid mother.

"Help me find the book." Bellatrix hissed.

"Lumos." Rodphus conjured light from his wand and his brother did the same.

"What does it look like, My Lady?" Rabastan asked her.

"It's bound in black leather and is old and torn. It's called Secrets of the Darkest Art. It should be in here somewhere." Bellatrix answered, ripping books from the bookshelf and tossing them to the floor.

"Do you hear a buzzing?" Rodolphus waved his wand around, looking confused.

"It's probably from the protective enchantments for the Manor, just focus on our task. I don't think Cissy and wittle Draco are here. Such a shame we couldn't have a family Christmas." She said venomously.

"No, they're not here." Rabastan replied, looking at book covers.

"Of course they're not, I was being facetious you idiot! Now, when you address me, it will be either My Lady or Lady Bellatrix! Understood? I was the most loyal servant to our fallen leader and it's up to me to finish what he wasn't able to! Potter won't be saved this time and neither will any blood traitor, mudblood, and any other filth who stands in my way! I will avenge our Lord. He wouldn't have given me the tools to do so unless he didn't want me to, if he didn't believe in me. We will right the wrongs done to our noble cause and rise again." Bellatrix said with crazed malice etched in every syllable.

"Why do we need the book, My Lady?" Rabastan asked her, his tone was steady. It was ready to please.

"Because, dear brother, it holds the secret to her immortality. With the book, she will be promised to rule over all for eternity. She will be able to rid the world of filth and have power over all. We are to serve her loyally as we did with the Dark Lord. Our Dark Lady has risen." Rodolphus answered with sickening pride and loyalty to his demented wife. "I was able to help her come back from the ashes of death. She is the true phoenix and the Order will pay with blood."

Bellatrix shot her husband a sick smile, baring her sharp teeth. "I knew there was a reason why I married you, my sweet."

"How was this.. extraordinary feat accomplished, My Dark Lady?" Rabastan asked

"As you know, the Dark Lord trained me in the darkest arts. He taught me his secrets of resurrection. He helped me make it attainable for myself in case he lost me, as I was his most loyal servant. He never thought he could be destroyed, but he knew that I could. I only made the one vessel to immortality. I hid it and shared the information with Rodolphus in case anything happened. At the time, Lucius was still alive, so I didn't take the book in case he or anyone else caught on to what we were doing. If they knew, they would all want a taste of it. None of the others could handle such power and evil to go through with it. We knew this. I wrote down the information Rodolphus would need in case I had to be resurrected. You see that he was successful." Bellatrix cackled menacingly as she spoke.

There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Bellatrix snapped.

"No one is here, My Lady." A gruff male voice called behind the door.

"No shit, Nott! Just go stand watch!" Rodolphus exclaimed.

Bellatrix trailed her fingers along the books, frowning. "It isn't here." She hissed angrily.

"Are you sure, My Lady?" Rabastan asked, throwing another book down.

"We could try to Accio-" Rodolphus started.

"I told you before we got here that due to the magic within the book, it can't be summoned!" Bellatrix bellowed. She took out her wand and the books flew off the shelf, ripping as they soared through the air.

"Where would the book have gone, My Lady?" Rabastan asked her.

"My sister isn't a fool. She's a filthy blood traitor, but not a fool. She must have figured it out once news broke of my return and took it with her." Bellatrix was fuming and her eyes were wild.

"Where do you think she would have gone, My Lady?" Rodolphus asked.

"They have several vacation homes that we will check. It will also allow us to get out of the country and recruit more people. We will find my sister, the book, and wage a new war. Now, let's go." Bellatrix ordered.

Hermione had barely breathed throughout the whole scenario she found herself in. She couldn't believe that the Death Eaters had actually shown up and didn't notice the other presences in the room. Despite being scared out of her wits, she felt hopeful for the first time that Christmas. The Order had an advantage over the Death Eaters. Bellatrix had unwittingly given them valuable information. Bellatrix, as of right now, was still mortal. She could still be killed again as long as she didn't figure out where the book was. She almost felt relieved, but knew that somehow, this was only the beginning.

"When do you think it will be safe to go?" Hermione asked after some more silent minutes.

"We could try now. Even if they are still here, they won't be able to see us. We can sneak out one of the doors, I'm sure. We'll just have to be quiet." Draco whispered.

"I don't hear anything. They probably apparated." Hermione noted, though she couldn't say she wasn't still nervous.

"Maybe. I did notice something, though." Draco said thoughtfully.

"What's that? There was a lot of information passed around through the conversation." Hermione shivered.

"She either didn't see the Prophet or she doesn't think I'm missing. You heard her. She thought my mother and I would be together here or together elsewhere." Draco told her.

"Or she thinks you went missing with your mother or had hid out here." Hermione surmised. "Either way, you're both safe and we have useful information to report back to Harry and the Order."

"You're right." Draco told her quietly.

They stood up and opened the cabinet, both hardly breathing in case any little sound could be detected. Hermione and Draco never let go of each others hands and their palms were sweaty. They silently exited the study. Hermione's ears would perk at any slight sound that she heard and it would send her heart racing again. However, once they made it downstairs, they didn't see any signs of the Death Eaters. Granted, the mansion was dark and it was difficult to see, but they didn't run into anyone. The front door lay on the inside of the foyer from when Bellatrix and her brood of evil had broken in. Hermione and Draco made it to the front porch where they were able to apparate back to Andromeda's.

Andromeda and his mother came out to the backyard as soon as they heard the pop from Draco and Hermione apparating back. Hermione undid the disillusionment charm on herself, while Draco did the same. Andromeda hugged Hermione and his mother hugged him.

"Is everything okay? You weren't supposed to be back for a couple hours!" Andromeda exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's face. "You look absolutely sickly! What happened?"

"I think we need to get in touch with Harry before we explain what all happened." Hermione said. Now that he could see her, Hermione did look pale and as if she wasn't feeling well. Then again, it's not everyday you run into a deranged psychopath brought back from the dead.

Andromeda nodded and pulled out her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" She said with force in her voice. The shimmery form of a black bear appeared from her wand. "Harry, Draco and Hermione are back. Bring the Order to meet here." She told her patronus before it disappeared.

Andromeda then dusted her hands in a satisfied manner. "Well, I would say you both could do for a meal. Let's go inside. Come on, now."

Draco forgot how famished he was until his aunt sat out plates of steak and kidney pie in front of him and Hermione. They both thanked his aunt and ate two helpings each. Draco felt very wary and just.. Heavy. He kept replaying what his aunt said over again. He would pick apart each sentence until it was ingrained indefinitely in his mind. An involuntary shiver went down his spine. There was no doubt in his mind that Bellatrix would kill him and his mother on sight if given the opportunity. It was a miracle she hadn't put together that Andromeda was helping them considering they were now a family of blood traitors. He supposed that maybe Bellatrix thought that Andromeda would not be so welcoming towards Draco and his mother, or vice versa. Bellatrix was not a forgiving sort, so probably assumed as much with her family. Then again, he didn't know. He could only speculate.

He also knew that he wanted to keep Hermione as close to him as possible. If anything happened to her, especially by his aunt again, he wasn't sure how that would affect his psyche. He probably wouldn't have the will to live. He gazed at her, admiring her bravery, her beauty, and just her. The kindness in her soft, brown eyes. Her long, tawny, and curly hair that was a mess more often than not. Her wit. Her compassion. Everything. He didn't think he would have ever fallen in love with her, but she caught him off guard. It was simultaneously a slow, yet fast process. He'd known her since they were eleven, but only started getting closer than enemies back in September. Even that didn't start off well, but here they were now. They already defeated the odds. They just had to defeat death. Namely, his other aunt who was a murderous and bloodthirsty psychopathic bitch.

"You look lost." Hermione told him, reaching her hand across the table to cover his in a comforting way.

"I'm just thinking." He gave her a half hearted smile.

She sighed. "There is a lot to think about, isn't there?"

Draco couldn't believe the amount of people that could fit in his aunts living room. Specifically, all the redheads. Every Weasley was there, including Ron. Apparently one married the girl from Beauxbatons and they had a child. Potter was also obvious. Draco also recognized Angelina Johnson, who was now with George Weasley. There was a woman named Hestia Jones. The Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was there. Pansy, Blaise, Lovegood, and Theo were there (they were staying with Andromeda too, afterall). There were familiar and unfamiliar faces alike. It was more of a Gryffindor reunion. He also saw that Finnegan bloke and Dean Thomas. It was amazing the amount of people who showed up. However, the questioning looks directed at him, his mother, and the other Slytherins annoyed him. He felt even more irritation when he put his arm around Hermione and the people who weren't aware of his and Granger's relationship looked in open confused disgust.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you all know, Bellatrix has returned by use of at least one horcrux. Hermione and Malfoy went to Malfoy Manor today to stake out the place in regards to a book that would have information to make horcruxes. Narcissa removed it from the home when she left to go into hiding. Hermione and Draco have more of the information that they will share with us. I'll pass it along to the rest of the aurors and then I'll need someone to go to Hogwarts to talk to McGonagall so her and other Order members at the castle are aware of what's going on after we're caught up. I'm sure she'll let Aberforth know as well." Potter announced to the room of people.

"So, they're uh, they're on our side now?" Dean Thomas asked, gesturing to Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Draco, and his mother. Draco saw the skepticism etched in every line of his face, along with the repugnance on Dean's friend, Finnegan.

Luna, who was standing with Blaise, decided to answer. "Yes, they are. They're all good people. We should focus on who the dark witches and wizards are. Everyone in this room are in the Order now and are trustworthy. That's all that matters." Then, she kissed Blaise in front of everyone as if to prove a point.

"Right, so anyway. Hermione? Malfoy? Can you recount everything from the Manor?" Harry asked them pointedly.

Draco and Hermione took turns detailing everything that had transpired at the mansion without missing a detail. Most looked visibly sick at the prospect of another war that could be on the horizon and shocked at it all. Draco took notice of Theo scowling at the mention of his father and how he was a part of it.

"Where's the book Bellatrix was looking for?" Bill Weasley asked.

"I gave it to McGonagall myself. It's in her possession." Draco answered.

"We need to destroy it." Kingsley Shacklebolt said in his booming voice. "I'm going to go to Hogwarts. Keep me updated, Potter." The man then nodded to everyone and left.

"Ron and I are going to start working on a way to keep safe houses a secret in case anything happens to the Ministry. It will be a preemptive measure to avoid the mistakes of what happened last time, as you're aware Dromeda." Potter addressed his aunt solemnly.

Andromeda nodded. "I'd appreciate that and I'm sure my new inhabitants will too. I don't want to see anyone tortured again."

"As for everyone else, don't go anywhere alone. If you were a part of the Order last time, you will be targeted. It's clear that Bellatrix is out for blood. Malfoy, I'll need a list of the homes that you have abroad and the protective enchantments used for them. You all need to be prepared at a moment's notice. We may take the battle to the Death Eaters, but I'm going to talk to Kingsley and Gawain and go over all of our options first. The good news is, Bellatrix hasn't made any other horcruxes. She can die and die for good just like the rest of us. We are steps ahead of her as she thinks Narcissa has the book and is looking for her and more specifically, the book. Right now, we have the advantage." Potter told them all.

" 'Arry, if zee Malfoys 'ave any properzee in France, I vill volunzeer zo go." Fleur stated.

"I will make that call once I get information from Malfoy and run everything by my superiors. Thank you, Fleur. You are all free to go." Potter told the group.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione and told her that she missed her at the family's Christmas celebration that night, but that she was proud of her for being so brave. Then, to his astonishment, even told him bye. Albeit awkwardly, but she still did it. Most of the other Weasleys just gave him more strange looks before leaving, except George who told him he was still a prat, but possibly a decent prat. Interesting.

Then, it was down to Draco, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Narcissa, Potter, the Weasley girl, Andromeda, and Teddy. Draco had found that he was about at his wits end for one day and was in dire need to just sleep and get away from people. Him and his mother gave Potter the information regarding their properties abroad, which coincidentally, did include France. Potter asked if Luna and Hermione would be joining them back at their home. They both told him that they would be there in the morning, but that they'd be staying at Andromeda's that night. After that, Potter and the Weasley girl left.

Pansy excused herself to go to bed. Draco's mother followed suit not too long after and so did Andromeda. Blaise and Luna were the next ones to go, heading to Blaise's room together.

Theo was still sitting on the grey polyester couch, where Hermione and Draco had joined him.

"So, my father really was there tonight?" Theo asked them, his face snarling.

"Yes, Theo. I'm sorry." Hermione said sadly.

"Don't be sorry. He's the one who will be sorry when I get a hold of him." Theo threatened darkly.

Draco just nodded, not really sure what to say. It had been such a long day. Theo went to join Pansy soon after the short conversation regarding his father's extra curricular activities. Draco took that as his signal to take Hermione in his room so that they could get some rest too.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered once they were snuggled underneath the tan sheets.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I brought your Christmas present here earlier." She told him. "I asked Andromeda which room was yours and she showed me. Would you like to open it?"

"Coincidentally, I also got you one as well." Draco told her, trailing her arm with his fingers.

She Accio'd his present and handed it to him. He turned the lamp on that was on the end table by the bed. He unwrapped the present with enthusiasm. It was something unexpected, not materialistic, and made from her heart.

 _Our Story_ was the title of the green leather bound book. The lettering on it was red. He appreciated both the irony and the thoughtfulness. He flipped to the first page.

 _Draco,_

 _Within each chapter are our memories, starting from the time we met until now. You'll notice there's still blank pages, as those will be the ones we write together. I was even able to add pictures to our more recent chapters! Happy Christmas. I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

"This-this is wonderful, Hermione. Thank you." He set the book on the nightstand and Accio'd Hermione's gift. He handed her the small, wrapped box. "Here, open it."

She did as he suggested. Under the wrapping paper was a blue, velvet box. She opened it and her eyes lit up.

"Draco, you really shouldn't have! Thank you!" She cried before pouncing on him with a hug. It was an intricate piece of jewelry, the locket itself was rose gold and regular gold with a victorian-esque look. It looked like both a compass and the inner workings of a clock. It also featured sapphires that were beautifully placed. He watched as she analysed it, trying to open it.

"Why won't it open?" She asked him.

"You have to read the words etched on the back." He told her gently.

"I will always find you." She read. Then it opened to reveal two moving photos. One of them laughing, the other sharing a kiss. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

He felt a wave of affection flow through him like fire that ignited his heart and kept it pumping. Something that had been dormant, but flowing through his veins- just waiting for her. But how could he explain that? "I love you too." He told her. He took the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck, where he proceeded to fasten it. He slid his hands across her shoulders and leaned down to trail his lips across one before turning off the light.

Hermione found a comfortable place on his chest and he couldn't remember a time in life he had ever felt so.. Full. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He wanted her to feel safe and protected. They both fell asleep rather quickly, exhausted from the day, holding each other all night.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco quietly untangled himself from Hermione the following morning. It was still dark when he got up, but he felt considerably well rested, if a bit groggy. He rubbed his eyes and slipped quietly out of the door. In their exhaustion, they hadn't even changed out of their day clothes. Not that Hermione could have, since she didn't bring anything to stay the night. Draco would have offered her a t-shirt or something though.

He made his way into the kitchen to fix some coffee when he heard someone else in the proximity cough. He grabbed his mug and turned around to see his aunt sitting at the table.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for an early riser." Andromeda told him, sipping her own coffee.

Draco sat down at the table. "I used to not be much of one. I hated getting up early for classes when I was a student, but once I became a professor, I just got used to it."

She looked thoughtful, brushing a strand of greying brown hair behind her ear. "I also never thought I'd see the day you were a professor or with a Muggle born. I had my.. Reservations before allowing any of you into my home, at first. You can't blame me; all things considered, Teddy lost his parents and his grandfather in the last war. Your mother hadn't had anything to do with me for years and all I knew of you weren't the best things, to put it lightly."

Draco only nodded, cupping his hands around his mug. "What made you change your mind?"

"McGonagall said that Hermione had admitted to being in a relationship with you. Of course, I read the Prophet. They had a bit about you two going on a date a couple months back, but that didn't mean it was true. There was nothing else about you two after that. So, I didn't know. But even being seen with her like that had to have shown some growth." She reasoned.

"And the others?" Draco asked her, curious.

"I've talked to them too, Draco. McGonagall told me they had defected, so I trusted her judgment. I've also found time to talk to them the same way that I'm talking to you now. I don't think they would have come here if they weren't genuine, anyway." She had a gentle way about her that Narcissa and certainly Bellatrix didn't have.

"We've all come a long way. Especially Blaise, if I do say so myself. He's with Lovegood for Merlin's sake." Draco chortled.

"Luna is a lively girl. Even with her eccentricities, she's very perceptive." His aunt said seriously. "I do enjoy her."

"Aunt Dromeda? Did you ever share any of our family's beliefs before meeting your husband?" Draco was almost afraid to ask, but he was curious.

She looked at him thoughtfully again before responding. "I thought I did. I believed in honor and loyalty to my friends and family. I was considered ambitious and even cunning, you know. I was sorted into Slytherin, after all. But Sirius and I were the only ones who had anything remotely honorable to offer in the Black family. You should have seen the reaction he got from the family for being sorted into Gryffindor. Did I believe in blood superiority? No. I always tried to look at the person, not where they came from or how they came to be. If I was happy to be around them, that's what mattered. Ted made me happy. Bloody Hufflepuff's. You know Dora and him were both Hufflepuffs?" Andromeda laughed as she told the story, but there was a feeling of sad nostalgia behind her brown eyes. Draco couldn't imagine loosing the love of his life or a child, even if they were Hufflepuffs.

"That must have been hard. I'm really sorry. You should have had your family there to lean on. Instead, we were on opposite sides. You weren't shown that loyalty from your family. For that, I am very sorry." Draco told her, looking into her eyes. It seemed as though he'd been apologizing to people for months now. Well, he had. The people that he was loyal to, unwillingly but that's just how it was, were the ones who wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Now, his former enemies were his biggest allies. Hell, even when they were enemies, Potter didn't let him die when he could have. It was a lot to take in sometimes. Questioning everything he had ever known.. Yet, his aunt understood. She didn't say so in so many words, but he could tell by what she'd said that she knew the changes he was going through, to some degree anyway. It was comforting. Maybe that's also why she opened up her home too. She didn't have to say it, but he just knew.

"The past is the past, Draco. I appreciate your apology, but you didn't know me. That's okay though. You're still on your journey and you've come a long way. You've made your mistakes, but we all do to varying levels of degrees. You walked your path, but you've shown that you aren't that person anymore. Everything happens for a reason. Every choice you made has led you right here to the man you are now. If you hadn't experienced what you did being with Voldemort, would you have ever known how wrong it was? Would you be here now? Maybe, or maybe not. However, I do like the man you are now. I'm proud to call you my nephew. You have shown that people can change. You made a difference not just to yourself, but those around you. I think that counts for something, don't you?" Andromeda asked him. Though, he hated what he had gone through, he saw her point. He suddenly felt very grateful for his aunt.

"Thank you, Aunt Dromeda. I guess all we can really do is move forward." He said quietly, once again stealing another sip of his coffee.

"That's all any of us can do. You've been proving yourself, Draco. But have you forgiven yourself too?" She brought her eyebrows dangerously close together, as if scrutinizing him. He didn't know that he'd be getting up from bed that morning to have his aunt delve into his psyche, but oddly, he didn't mind it. It was almost therapeutic.

"You know, Lovegood said something similar to me about forgiving myself. I think that I'm getting there. Having Hermione helps. She's been nothing short of incredible, even when I feel I don't deserve it. I was bloody awful to her in school. I always had a crush on her, believe it or not. I wasn't supposed to though. It was just all so confusing. When I saw her at the Manor when her, Potter, and Weasley showed up, I didn't identify them. I couldn't even though I knew it was them. When Bellatrix tortured Hermione.. I had to watch. I didn't try to help. I just watched. I'd never felt like a bigger coward than that time, but I'd also never been so scared." Draco confided. He brushed away a stray treacherous tear that started to make its way down his cheek. It made him wonder if he would have tried to save her if he knew then that he would be with her now. Hindsight will fuck with you every time.

"You were never evil, Draco. You were a misguided child. Maybe that knowledge will help you heal. I'm happy you have Hermione. She's a wonderful person. I also did tell you that Luna was perceptive." Andromeda said knowingly.

"Thank you again, Aunt Dromeda. I'm grateful, really." He told her with heart felt sincerity. He really did mean it and he hoped she knew.

When Hermione woke up, sunlight was leaving trails on her face from the white curtains. She felt around for Draco, but he wasn't there. She still had her clothes on from the day before and almost forgot the previous days events. She grabbed the locket on her chest Draco had given her and felt comforted. Yes, Bellatrix was back. But this time, the Order had additional members. Members that had been on the inside the last time Voldemort was in power and could provide new insight. They were ahead and they were prepared. Things were still terrifying, but it could be worse.

She jumped out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Andromeda greeted her from the kitchen. The other woman was stirring coffee creamer into a mug using her wand.

"Good morning! Where is everybody?" She asked.

"Luna left to go back to Harry's. Pansy, Theo, and Blaise are still in bed, I'm assuming. Draco is in the living room playing with Teddy and Cissy is in the shower. It's only a bit after eight, so I'm sure the rest of this lot will be up shortly. Well, maybe. They might like to sleep in. I don't know them all terribly well yet, you know." Andromeda answered her thoughtfully.

"I won't expect them to be up for another hour. I think I'll join Draco and Teddy for a bit before I leave myself. There's so much to plan and do. I'm sure Harry's about ready to go mad. Thank you for your hospitality, Andromeda." Hermione told her before giving her a quick hug.

"You know you're always welcome here, Hermione." Andromeda gave her a squeeze before dropping their embrace. Hermione then walked into the walkway of the living room.

Draco's back was turned to her and he was sitting cross legged while playing with Teddy.

"See, dis Wigtown Wanders. Mammam says dis was mummy's favite widditch team cause da daddy used to bwing a meat cweaver to da games and she daught dat was funny." Teddy explained happily, showing Draco his figurines.

"I like the Wigtown Wanderers too. However, the Ballycastle Bats are the best team." Draco told him, obviously trying to goad him into liking the team he did.

"No, mummy's team is da best cause dat what mummy liked." Teddy told him matter of factly, raising his little eyebrows.

Hermione couldn't help but be drawn that much more to Draco. There was something about a man who was kind and patient to children that rendered a heart to melt. She wondered if he had always been like that in some ways. Perhaps he was and was only fully able to be who he was after he experienced the worst part of life at a young age. Maybe he had only been so cruel when he was younger because that's just how Lucius wanted him to be. Or, maybe he was just a prat and a bully. Maybe he just grew up and got his priorities straight. Draco kept her on her toes and she hadn't fully figured all of him out. She probably never would. He was a complex person with a dual nature in many ways. He was a shade of grey in a world that only saw black and white. But, it did match those stormy eyes of his. She did know that he was never evil, though. When they talked through everything, she was convinced of that much. He still had his faults like everyone else, but he was human. He was real.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you boys care if I join you?" She asked, making her presence known.

"Yes, Herminee! Come play! Me and Draco like widditch!" Teddy exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"About time you wake up." Draco smirked, turning around to see her.

Hermione walked over and sat cross legged next to Draco.

"I can't stay long. I need to get back to Harry's and shower. I'm sure everything is a fiasco at the moment too. I just wanted to see you before I left." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"I understand." Draco said and stood up. He then helped her up. "Teddy, I'll be right back. I'm just going to say bye to Hermione, okay?"

"You're weaving already?" Teddy whined.

"I'll be back to see you soon, come here." She bent down and picked him up. "May I have a goodbye hug?"

"Okay. I'll miss you." Teddy said and hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you later." She sat him back down.

Draco and her walked to the back door and went outside.

"Thank you, again, for the locket. It's absolutely beautiful. You put so much thought into it and it really has helped. The past couple of days have been so hectic and stressful. It's just nice to have a reminder of what's normal." She told him, letting out an involuntary shiver due to the cold.

"To be fair, I don't think anything about us is normal. I think that's also what makes us so special. Although, I will say everything going on around us definitely isn't normal either. It is bloody awful. It doesn't even feel real even though we both know it is. Thank you for the book, though. I think it will be one of my favorites. I guess I can't be too much of a bloody pessimist while you're around. Plus, you Order lot have a better track record." He pulled her in for a hug. "I love you. Just be careful while you're not in my sight."

"You're welcome. I suppose you're right. Nothing going on is normal. But it never really was for us, even before all of this. I love you too. I promise I'll be careful, even though I'm only going to Harry's." She looked up at him and grabbed his face to pull closer to hers. He took her signal and kissed her. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and he pulled her tighter to him while grabbing her waist.

They pulled apart after a few moments. He watched her as she disapparated to Harry's house. When she reached the front door to Grimmauld Place, she opened it and went inside. It had only been a few seconds since seeing him, yet she already missed him.

"Ginny? Harry? Luna?" Hermione called out once she was in the foyer.

"Ginny and I are in here!" Luna called out in a sing song voice. She guessed it had come from the dining area.

She made her way to the dining area and found her friends eating a full English.

"Want some coffee? I had Kreacher make you a plate in case you came back too." Ginny greeted her from the table.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Hermione said as she sat down with the two other women.

"You know, I find it so odd that you two are with Malfoy and Zabini. I'm even more upset I had to find out from Harry. We didn't really get a chance to talk about this yet, but I mean, Malfoy and Zabini?" Ginny addressed them, apparent annoyance on her face.

"I was going to tell you, I was just afraid of how you and Harry would react." Hermione told her, biting into her eggs.

"That's what Harry said you'd said." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

"It just never occurred to me to say anything, really. Hermione and I are both happy. That's all that matters, isn't it?" Luna asked the redhead.

"Of course, that's what matters. But they were both just awful." Ginny sighed. "Hermione, I didn't want to bring it up because of your parents and everything else going on. It seemed petty in the grand scheme of things. I was just shocked and wish you would have told me. That's all."

"I'm sorry. We should have both told you, Gin." Hermione said, meeting Ginny's gaze.

"It's okay. I can understand why you were nervous to. Even if I don't necessarily agree with it, there are bigger issues going on. They do appear to be on our side now. Though, I'm still skeptical." Ginny told them.

"You can trust them. They were just as much victims as some of us, in a way. They were only products of their environments. They've adjusted, though. That seems to say a lot, don't you think?" Luna questioned Ginny. "Being a part of the Order is an automatic death sentence in the Death Eaters eyes, you know."

"I suppose you're right." Ginny agreed reluctantly.

After breakfast, Hermione excused herself to shower. She turned it to as hot as she could stand and imagined the water cleansing every worry and fear she had away. If only it were that easy. At least for a while, she could pretend. She didn't realize how sore her muscles were, no doubt from being so tense. How can so much change and happen all at once? She supposed she should be used to that. She knew what she had signed up for as soon as Harry and Ron came to her rescue First Year. Granted, they had initially caused the problem that led to her crying and being in the bathroom in the first place. Well, moreso Ron. Then, they had just become friends. Automatically. She guessed that's why it was so easy for her and Pansy too, after all those years. Maybe that's also why she gave Draco a chance too. Even Dumbledore had seen something in him worth saving.

She turned her shower off, grabbed a towel, and went to her room to put on clothes. She put in a dollop of hair potion through her strands, opting to let it air dry. Nothing could really save her from the curly and frizzy brown mane she had, but the hair potion made it presentable.

She walked back downstairs to see Luna, Ginny, Harry, and (to Hermione's bewilderment) Gawain Robards in the living room.

Gawain addressed her first. "Hello, Miss Granger. Do you recall when I told you that you'd always have a job at the department? I would like to extend that courtesy once more."

"You won't be working at Hogwarts while Bellatrix and the Death Eaters are out here, Hermione. Since you've been reported as missing, we can put you in the field with another Order member. You have the experience and you're a damn good auror. We need as much help as we can get." Harry chimed in, clearly trying to convince her to come back to the Ministry. In a manner of speaking, anyway.

"They already spoke to me about it, Hermione. I would be the Order member assigned with you." Luna spoke up. "I think it's a good idea."

Hermione gaped at them. "Do you really mean that?" She focused her gaze on Robards.

"I do. We will be assigning two aurors at Hogsmeade to keep an eye on it and Hogwarts. We're already short staffed as it is. Honestly, having you back would help greatly." Gawain told her earnestly.

"Then consider this my acceptance." Hermione agreed to the offer fiercely. Was she scared? Hell yes. You'd be a fool not to be. However, her determination, bravery, and resourcefulness would beat fear every time. She hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor for nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

One week. It had been one week since he had seen his witch. Something wasn't right and it made him sick to his stomach. Fear, nerves, and aggravation had settled into Draco worse than it had ever been before. His mother, aunt, and the rest of the defected tried to console him, but he had turned to the only emotion he had ever really felt comfortable exhibiting in front of anyone-anger. He was livid too. How could she just be gone? Did something happen? If she died, wouldn't there be any news about it? He felt powerless. Potter hadn't been back and neither had any other Order members. They were all left in the dark and Draco didn't like it. He couldn't eat or sleep which sent him that much more over the edge. He had the sinking notion that the third war had ultimately begun.

There was a knock on his bedroom door that Draco refused to acknowledge before a voice muttered an incantation and opened the damn thing.

"Hey, can I come in?" Blaise asked, sticking his head through.

"You already opened the door, so does it matter what I say when you clearly will anyway?" Draco groaned into his pillow, not looking up at Blaise.

Draco heard footsteps come towards him and weight shifting on the end of his bed. So, that answered his question. Bloody Hell, he just wanted to be alone.

"You should come down and at least eat something. You've been shut up here since before New Years.." Blaise trailed.

Draco raised his head up and turned around to look at him from his pillow. "It's been a week." He croaked out. "What am I bloody supposed to do? Act like everything is fine? Fuck off, Zabini."

"In case you've forgotten, I haven't seen or heard from Luna either. I understand you're worried and upset, but you're not the only one." Blaise told him. His voice was steady, but it also held an air of coldness.

Draco relented a bit of his anger because Blaise was right. He wasn't the only one concerned for someone he loved. "What do you think happened?"

Blaise softened his features. "I dunno. I just hope that they're alive."

Draco sat up and positioned himself so that he was sitting next to Blaise. "We need to find them."

"They could be doing something for the Order though. If we tried to find them and interfere, it could be more dangerous for them. I don't know what to do." Blaise placed both hands over his eyes and sat like that for a while, the stress eating away at him. Draco understood it all too well. Stress, worry, and fear gnawed at him slowly and painfully. It was as if the emotions took turns chewing him from the inside out and kept coming back like he was a delicious dessert.

"Don't you think they would have told us?" Draco asked, eyes slanting towards his friend who was still sat as though he was trying not to cry.

Blaise removed his hands away from his face and met Draco's eyes. "No, I don't. Two women who fought in one war and have a sick hero complex tell their boyfriends who also have targets on their heads that they're leaving on some other conquest for a potential new war? Do you really think they'd involve us? Would we have let them leave? Face it, Draco. They didn't want us actually participating in any of this. They just wanted us out of harms way."

Draco thought about it and knew what Blaise said was what most likely happened. Nothing screamed Granger and Lovegood quite like that little theory. It made Draco's blood boil. If Hermione really was on some suicide mission and didn't even let him know, well, that was an issue. If anything happened to her without her so much as saying anything, he didn't know if he could forgive her. The thought made him feel sick all over again. No Hermione? No. No. No. He wasn't naive to the fact that their romance blossomed rather quickly and that the L word was dropped soon too, but he felt it deep within his blood and bones that there was and could never be anyone else. No. No. No. There went the cycle of emotions again. Fear. Worry. Stress. Anger. Repeat.

"I think you're right." Draco's voice cracked. "We need to get in touch with other Order members."

He heard his mother and aunt talking in the living room when he burst in. He didn't realize how late it actually was until after Blaise left his room to go back to his own. Draco had sat for another half hour before deciding to try to get answers out of the older witches. Maybe they knew something, maybe they didn't. Surely there had to be something they knew. Anything.

"Draco, are you quite alright? Are you feeling a bit better now?" His mother asked from the couch her and his aunt were sitting on. She looked as though she was going to get up to walk to him, but he waved for her to stay on the sofa.

"No, I'm not actually. Where are all the Order members and where is Hermione?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice steady. He looked at both women, attempting a facade of command, but knew his eyes would betray his desperation.

His aunt let out a sigh and he locked his gaze on her. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. What's going on is on a need to know basis in case anyone gets compromised, but also because no one wanted you or Blaise to act foolish."

"Aunt Andromeda, I just need to know if she's okay. Please." Fuck it. He would beg.

"As far as I know, yes. She accepted an undercover position as an auror again. Her and Luna went to stake out locations where Bellatrix may have headed or may be going to." Andromeda said slowly as if she didn't want to reveal too much, but Draco already knew.

"Meaning our," he gestured to his mother, "vacation homes."

"Yes." Andromeda nodded.

"And the other Order members?" Draco asked.

"They're following other leads to see where exactly the Death Eaters are operating from. They aren't staying at the Manor, which is great, however.. That doesn't mean it's safe either. They might be waiting for you and your mum to come back. Harry and Ron nearly caught two lingering there. Before they could apprehend them, they got away." Andromeda explained.

"How could she just leave without me? Or at least tell me that she would be gone?" Draco felt his body shake and he suddenly felt cold.

"She didn't want you two to fight about it and knew you and Blaise would want to come. She felt it would be too much of a distraction to worry about both of you and didn't want you to get hurt." Andromeda said softly. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Draco. They thought it would be best. You have to see it from their perspective. Being overprotective of one another could mean getting killed faster than you not being there at all."

"It's still bollocks." Draco murmured with an agitated sigh.

"Try to take comfort in the fact that she is a trained auror, Draco. She will be fine." His mother said in the same voice that she would use to soothe him as a child.

"And Bella was trained by the Dark Lord himself." Draco choked, running a hand through his blonde hair. He felt the stress bubbling to the surface of his skin, fear gnawing at his insides, and was sure bile would come up. He headed back upstairs to tell Blaise that he was bloody right about their witches suicidal heroism.

"Either we've somehow missed them, or no one has been here. Maybe they don't think Narcissa and Draco went to any of their other properties. This could just be a wild goose chase." Hermione sighed, eyeing the perimeter of the Italian villa. Her and Luna had been staying on the property grounds in the same tent that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had used to hunt down the Horcruxes back when Voldemort was their biggest worry. They were outside of the tent, hidden in plain sight due to protection charms and wards around the area of the tent.

Hermione looked over to Luna, who had the appearance of one who was in deep contemplation. The blonde haired woman ran fingers through her long, straggly, hair with furrowed brows. "And there hasn't been word from the others in regards to appearances of Death Eaters? Maybe we got here too late. Maybe we all didn't come to the intended places in time."

As her friend sighed, Hermione couldn't help but think there was a piece they were missing out of the odd puzzle in front of them. Just then, a patronus of a tabby cat broke her out of her thoughts.

"The book is destroyed. Mr. Shacklebolt and I had some disagreements on whether we should use the book to try to lure Bellatrix into a trap, but he said that could be too risky if it didn't work. We went over every option for the past week, but in the end, he wanted it eliminated. So, it is nothing but ashes in my fireplace. I hope that brings you a little comfort." McGonagall's voice echoed to Hermione and Luna. Hermione felt something like relief wash over her. That was one less way of Bellatrix becoming more powerful.

Luna rested a hand on her shoulder. "This does bring reassurance, even if it's only a little bit."

Hermione nodded at her friend. "Reassurance breeds hope and sometimes only a little bit is all you need to face adversity. Even if the outcome isn't in your favor presently, just a glimmer of what awaits the world if you can just keep going and defeat the evil around you can bring strength and resilience you never knew you were capable of. I just remember who and what I'm fighting for and that's what keeps me going." She straightened her back and stuck her chin out in determination.

Luna beamed at her. "I think that's a lovely way of looking at it. I certainly agree. I do miss Blaise, though. I feel terrible for not telling him about this."

"I didn't tell Draco either." Hermione answered her, her voice suddenly soft. She started to fidget with the locket he gave her on Christmas. "But, at least they're something we're fighting for and not against."

"In a manner of speaking. I don't think they're too keen on us being gone. I think that's something they are currently against. I know I wouldn't be pleased with me, anyway." Luna told her.

"That's completely different than being on opposite sides of the war." Hermione said matter of factly, allowing her eyes to roam across the property once more.

"I know, I just think that we should have told them what we were doing." Luna smiled sadly.

"I would rather they be completely safe." Hermione whispered with a small shake of her head.

"I would too. That's why I didn't end up saying anything. I still feel a tad guilty. That's all." Luna explained.

That night, Hermione was standing watch while Luna slept in the tent. It was going on their eighth day in Italy watching over the Malfoy Villa. She couldn't help but think that being here was a waste of resources. Though the book that contained the secret to making horcruxes was incredibly rare, surely it couldn't be the only one. Bellatrix could have given up on her plan to find Narcissa and Draco with the book by now and on to finding another book that could aid her. The thought made Hermione sick. But, they had followed through with the leads they were given. At least they were trying. She let out a frustrated sigh as she sat on the edge of where the wards were located. Her body was stiff from sitting for so long and the cold. They were somewhere near Milan and it was probably ten degrees outside. She wrapped her winter cloak tighter to her and cast another warming charm while her breath came out foggily as she muttered the incantation.

She was thankful that at least it wasn't snowing, despite the cold. She loved the snow when it was something she could enjoy in moments and go back indoors to warmth and hot chocolate. She hated that she was away from Draco and these sort of quiet moments allowed her mind too much time to wander for lack of anything else to do. Merlin, she did miss him. Being away from the person you loved most in the world was the equivalent to missing a limb. They become a part of you in ways you never expected. She started to fidget with her locket again, tempted to open it and just see them both happy before any of this had started. She remembered how much she used to despise him, yet still yearned for the fact that he couldn't be truly evil. Her intuition had been right, after all. He never really was. Harry had been the Boy Who Lived. Draco, in her opinion, was the Boy Who Had No Choice. She wondered if anyone else saw the parallels between Harry and Draco, but also Draco and Snape. Life was ironic in that way. Somehow, it always managed to come full circle.

She knew that her relationship with Draco was something of a whirlwind romance. It happened quickly, it wasn't convenient, and yet.. Despite all of that, she knew that she loved him. She knew that he loved her. Who would have thought he would be such a gentleman and kind underneath the layers of hate and prejudice he once had? She used to see the world more as black and white, but now she saw it in grey-much like the eyes of the man she was in love with. How fitting. She began to see Ronald that way too. Not lovingly, no. But in grey. He had at one point been a good person. She knew that Pansy would argue with her over that. Ron wasn't inherently bad. He treated her horribly and that was something she didn't think she could fully forgive. But, she knew that people had the ability to change their behaviors. He just needed to stay away from alcohol. Alcohol was a poison that changed Ron to something he wasn't. It alters the mind in a wicked way. Not that it was an excuse, but she knew that under other circumstances, he would have never behaved the way he had been if he wasn't so dependent on alcohol. He'd always been an insensitive prat, but he had never been so violent towards people he cared about. Her heart ached for the person she used to know and she hoped that he would come around eventually.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bright light of a stag patronus. She felt her nerves go haywire with anxiety. Not only had it taken her aback out of surprise, but it was Harry. That meant there was news. His voice floated out from the bright stag.

"Back at the Ministry. Stay where you are. They're here." His voice was urgent and fearful.

Hermione's heart raced. Bellatrix and who knows how many Death Eaters had gone to the Ministry. It was like Voldemort all over again. How had she been able to gain enough of them so fast to actually try to infiltrate the Ministry? Hermione's whole body shook and she felt like she would vomit. The sense of Déjà vu and dread clouded her whole mind. What had she thought earlier? That life was ironic and somehow managed to always come full circle?

She got up and walked inside to the tent and watched as Luna slept peacefully. Luna was an optimist through the most tragic of times. She'd been that way since Hermione had met her when she was fifteen. It was nice to have her here since Hermione would need someone optimistic with her through this. She gently shook the other woman awake when she made it over to her cot.

"Luna, wake up. Something's happened. Luna.." Hermione urged.

Luna blinked sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Is everything alright? Did they show up outside? Hermione, you look terrified. What's going on?" Luna sat up, focused now.

"I got a patronus from Harry." Hermione took a deep breath and fought herself to remain calm. "He said the Death Eaters are at the Ministry and to stay here for now."

"How on Earth did they manage that?" Luna asked, bewildered.

"I'm not sure, but that means the Ministry is in trouble. So is Harry and anyone else who showed up to fight. Not only that, but the charm for the safe houses to remain a secret.. What if it doesn't work? We need to send a patronus to the others." Hermione told her, fear creeping into her voice.

"I'm sure Harry would have sent something to Andromeda, but I agree. We need to warn them just in case." Luna got out of bed and grabbed her wand.

She produced her patronus and Hermione watched as the hare bounced around the tent for some odd seconds. Luna ushered her patronus towards her.

"Andromeda, I'm not quite sure if Harry has gotten to you yet, but there has been a break in at the Ministry. The Death Eaters are there. You should still be safe if the new charms hold up, but please be vigilant. Cast more protective charms around your home and have the others help you. Keep an eye out. Have the others keep watch. Don't trust the Floo network. Tell Blaise and Draco we love them and we're sorry." Luna finished and the hare disappeared.

"That was great, Luna." Hermione said weakly.

"Thank you. I suppose we are expected to wait as Harry said.." Luna trailed.

"But we've never not joined him." Hermione finished.

Luna genuinely smiled even with the danger that was surely making its way back to the wizarding world. "Precisely."

"Meaning, we need to pack up and go to the Ministry." Hermione said with defiant resolution etched in every syllable.

"I do think that it would be more helpful of us to join instead of waiting around for more bad news, don't you?" Luna asked. Her voice was dreamy as it always had been, but also logical.

"Yes. Let's go." Hermione answered with finality.


	20. Chapter 20

No. No. No. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Why did they deviate from what Bellatrix said to go directly to the Ministry? Bloody Death Eaters. This didn't make sense. None of it did. At least Hermione hadn't actually put herself in danger by going to any of the vacation homes. Draco could find a small bit of comfort from that. Everyone was gathered in the living room of his aunts again. By everyone, he meant Theo, Blaise, Pansy, his mother, Andromeda, Teddy, and himself. He looked around at them all. Teddy was sleeping in his aunts lap, blissfully unaware that another war was brewing around him again. Andromeda was biting her nails and looked as though she was prepared to jump up with Teddy at any given moment. His mother just stared blankly into space. Pansy was standing with Theo, her head against his chest while he rubbed her back. He looked lost in thought. Blaise was pacing the room with his hands behind his back. They had did what Luna's patronus instructed of them. They put more charms up around the property. Now, they seemed to be in a state of perpetual waiting.

"Shouldn't we go to the ministry?" Pansy spoke up, moving around so that she was facing the room instead of buried into Theo. He still kept a protective grip around her, though.

"It would be foolish. The Death Eaters would kill you on sight or the people who work for the Ministry who are there that don't know you defected would assume the worst. Whether they kill you or not is something I can't answer. Either way, it would be unwise for any of you. The Order would try to protect you lot and that would risk their lives even more." Andromeda answered.

"But what if any of the Death Eaters come here? What if they find us? What if the charm put on the registered safe houses doesn't work?" Pansy continued, her voice heavy.

"Then we will have to disapparate to Hogwarts like Minerva said in her patronus. We have a plan in case anything does happen." Andromeda responded again.

"But if they take over the ministry again, Hogwarts would be next! Just like last time! No matter what we do, we are royally fuc-" Pansy was cut off by Blaise.

"If it comes to that, then we have no choice but to fight. That's all there is to it. They can't force us not to do anything if that does happen." Blaise then looked around at them all.

Draco nodded slowly. "I think that time may come sooner than we think."

"Well, we already made our choice, didn't we? That's why we're here. Personally, I would love the chance to finally have my retribution for all those years having to serve that ugly maniac." Theo shuddered with visible humor. "I mean, really. Voldemort was so desperate to be like good ole Salazar that he looked like a snake. Bloody Hell, he was a freak of nature. Frightening, really."

"I never actually was around the bloke, luckily." Blaise muttered.

"He was a psychopath. Bella might be worse. At least Voldemort, as horrible as he was, had a functioning brain. Bella is just... Mad. She's insane. She could be more dangerous." Narcissa whispered.

"Well, I'm telling you lot right now, my father is mine." Theo said with malice.

"You have said that often, Theo." Blaise pointed out.

"I'm just making a point." Theo grumbled.

The next few hours went by slowly. When you have nothing to look forward to except news, anticipation causes time to drag. Good or bad, just being able to know anything that was going on would be beneficial because at least you would know. It's always not knowing that seems to cause the most anxiety. At least when you know, you can take the necessary steps to deal with it. Whatever the case may be. When you're waiting, you're in a state of perpetual stress. You have too much time to think. Draco ran his hands through his hair for what had to be the 200th time in the few hours it had been since they received Lovegood and McGonagall's patronus's. Waiting. Wondering. Not knowing.

Draco couldn't help but worry about Hermione. Not hearing anything else about her eventually sent him pacing as Blaise had earlier. Why didn't she just come back?

Then, the answer just came to him and he knew. He knew because he knew her.

He'd bet his whole inheritance she went to the Ministry. He'd also be willing to bet Lovegood was with her. The thought that Hermione could be there with the Death Eaters sent chills down his spine as he remembered what Bellatrix had done to her at the Manor. Any anger he would have had at her recklessness and previous anger he had towards her for leaving him without a word dissipated.

"Blaise?" Draco spoke up. The others looked around at him for breaking the long silence.

"Yeah?" Blaise met his gaze.

"I need a distraction or I'll go mad. Help me with the laundry, will you?" Draco asked him casually.

Blaise seemed to get the hint behind his words, thank Merlin.

"Yeah, mate. Me too." He answered.

Blaise walked beside him as they made their way to the laundry room. Draco glanced out the crack of the door to make sure no one else followed them before shutting it behind them both.

"So, what's really going on because you hate laundry and no matter how much of a distraction you need, I know you wouldn't readily volunteer to do this." Blaise scrutinized him, his dark features perplexed.

"How well do you know those witches of ours?" Draco asked him pointedly.

Blaise gave him a strange look and narrowed his eyes. "Well enough, why?"

"I think they might have gone to the Ministry." Draco told him.

He watched as Blaise widened his eyes. "Mother.. Yeah, you're probably right." He brought a hand over his mouth.

"So, the question is are you coming with me?" Draco asked, meeting the other man's eyes.

"Of course." Blaise answered readily.

The two crept through the laundry room door and snuck through the kitchen and out of the back door.

"What if we're leaving the rest of them here with less people to defend themselves against a potential attack?" Blaise asked warily, stomping his shoes into the snow.

"They will be alright. They have an escape plan if it comes to that. As for the Ministry, that's where we know the danger is and that's probably where our witches are, so that needs to be the priority." Draco whispered.

Blaise nodded. "You're right. So, how are we going to disapparate?"

"Let's do sidealong so we aren't separated. I don't want to make this even more riskier than what we're already doing." Draco answered holding out his arm.

"If you wanted me to hold you, Draco, all you needed to do is tell me and I would have said no." Blaise said with a grin.

"Shut up." Draco told him as he grabbed his arm and disapparated them to the Ministry.

"HARRY?!" Hermione screamed along a corridor as she held her wand in one hand and Luna's hand in her other. They were running and looking everywhere for any of the Order or aurors. Luna had already stunned two Death Eaters. They dodged several curses hurled at them. They never stopped running. They were both breathless, but refused to relent.

So far, they hadn't seen Bellatrix. They did see bodies on the floor and people trying to run and get away from the horror of it all. The sickly sweet iron scent of blood and death had hit their nostrils as soon as they had entered the Ministry, but they had not run into anyone they knew. Yet. It appeared as though Bellatrix wasn't giving many people the option to submit to her. She was out for blood. Whether she wasn't following Voldemort's previous mistakes or just being overly cautious so she wouldn't die again, Hermione wasn't sure. She just knew that surviving would be slim.

They made their way to the eighth floor and entered the Atrium. The Fountain of Magical Brethren was destroyed. Water was gushing out everywhere. They continued to run past it, getting soaked and attempting to not slip in the water. There was a familiar body on the floor.

She stopped in her tracks. Luna ran into her and stumbled.

"Oh no." Luna murmured sadly.

Hermione went over to the body of Hestia Jones and covered her eyes that were open upon death. The last look on her face being that of fear, but at least her features looked more peaceful now that her eyes were closed.

"We need to keep going." Hermione whispered before getting back up and grabbing Luna's hand again. Other than Hestia's dead body, the Atrium was deserted. It gave Hermione chills. She was trying not to panic, her palm was sweating in Luna's hand, and they made their way to the lifts.

When they got into one of the lifts, they were both panting. They leaned against the wall of the lift, but still refused to break the bond between their hands. They were all each other had at the moment.

"Where should we go? The Ministry is enormous." Luna choked out.

"We need to go to where the Minister's office is. That's the logical place to go." Hermione answered her. She gave her friends hand a squeeze and a weak smile that wasn't at all reassuring, but had to be better than panicking.

"I believe we need to go to Level One, then?" Luna returned her smile in a strained type of way, but Hermione could still see hope behind her eyes.

They made their way down to the lowest level of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione mentally readied herself for what they would surely face ahead. She tried as she might to will herself not to shake uncontrollably. She needed to be strong. She focused on Luna, who was as oddly calm as ever.

"It's alright, Hermione. Everything will be okay." She said in a crystalline voice that was soothing to Hermione's ears.

As they reached the floor, Hermione stood tall and looked straight ahead. She would be dignified and ready for battle. With Luna beside her, hand in hand, they walked out of the lift. This time, they weren't going to run. They were going to go in calm and collected.

However, the scene in front of them almost caused Hermione to lose what calm she did collect.

No one noticed the two women who had just joined the battle raging in front of them. Hermione gasped and stared in horror before dragging Luna underneath the welcome desk. They had been right, Bellatrix and the Death Eaters had gone to the offices of the Minister and staff first. Hermione dug her nails into the purple carpet beneath them as she risked a glance from where her and Luna were hiding. The doors to all of the offices had been ripped away from their hinges and what was once a floor with different suites, was now open from the amount of damage done with spells blasting each and every way. There had to be at least thirty Death Eaters, but she didn't see Bellatrix. There were aurors she knew, Kingsley, a few brave ministry workers, and Dedalus Diggle fighting against them. She had no idea where Harry, Ron, or anyone else could be but she knew she had to help.

"Luna, we need to help. No one saw us come in. We should be able to get a lot of the Death Eaters by surprise. So, let's stay here and aim until we have to move." Hermione whispered to her.

Luna nodded and sat up on her knees so that the upper half of her body was above the desk. Hermione mimicked her. Together, they sent spells directed at the Death Eaters. Eight were down before others caught on to the fact that additional help for the Ministry and Order had come. One Death Eater sent a curse that hit the desk and sent wood flying everywhere. Hermione and Luna ducked. Luna cast a shield over them both while Hermione cast hex after hex in the direction of any Death Eater she could.

They ran inside what remained of a room. Hermione and Luna hid behind what was left of the wall and shot spells through a large crater where the entirety of the wall used to be. Sweating, but resilient, Hermione shot spells out of her wand and dodged or deflected anything hurled back at her. Hardly graceful, but she was alive and had avoided any serious injuries. Debris flew at Luna from a spell that barely missed her and cut her cheek.

Kingsley hit two of the Death Eaters with curses and they fell to the ground. Soon, the Death Eaters became outnumbered.

"We've got it from here!" Kingsley yelled at them between dodging spells and casting his own. "You two get out of here!"

Hermione and Luna jumped through the hole in the wall and ran back towards the lifts. Suddenly, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her calf and cried out, but ignored it as much as she could. She ran while limping with Luna until they made it inside the lift. Once safely inside with the door sealed shut, she studied the back of her leg. Blood was gushing out like a red waterfall, mingling with her skin and hitting the floor of the lift in bursts. She whimpered as Luna knelt down to study it.

"I can heal this." Luna pursed her lips and focused on the incantation and wand movements to help Hermione. With a sound like liquid being sucked into a straw and a pop, the blood stopped flowing and Hermione didn't feel pain in her leg. It was still messy, but the injury was healed.

"Thanks, Luna." Hermione breathed.

"It's quite alright. I'm slightly perturbed we haven't run into Harry or Bellatrix. That means there's more Death Eaters here than the ones we ran into." Luna told her.

"Which means their numbers have grown." Hermione surmised softly.

Luna set the lift to go to Level Two, where Hermione used to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They exited out and found who they had been looking for. Harry and Ron were battling Bellatrix about forty feet away from where Hermione and Luna exited the lift. The other members of the Order were there, including most of the Weasleys. Each was paired with a different Death Eater.

Forgetting to keep her wits about her this time, Hermione ran away from Luna and directly towards Bellatrix. She forgot to be afraid. She forgot that it was the same woman who had tortured her. She forgot it all. All she could focus on were Harry and Ron struggling with the evil woman Hell bent on causing misery and destruction. She forgot all anger she had ever felt for Ron. She thought of what would happen if Ginny had to raise a baby without Harry in the world. So, she ran. She dodged spells and pushed people out of the way until she was ten feet behind Bellatrix.

Before she could cast her spell, Harry and Ron gave her away when their eyes, full of panic, fell on her. Bellatrix turned around and smiled menacingly at Hermione, her sharp, yellow teeth somehow gleaming.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood! I've been waiting to get another chance with you!" She cackled with deranged glee. She incarcerated Ron and Harry so that they fell down in heaps on the floor, bound in rope. It happened so fast, Hermione had no time to blink.

"Harry! Ron!" She screamed and tried to run towards them before she was halted. It was like her feet were glued to the ground.

"I don't think so, little miss Mudblood." Bellatrix waved her wand at her as though reprimanding a child. She still had a large smile on her face and her eyes shown with madness.

"No, please." She struggled to move her feet and flailed her arms as if that would help.

"I love the sound of you begging." Bellatrix laughed venomously. "CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix barely got the curse out before Hermione felt the sensation of white hot knives stabbing her from the inside out. It burned and stabbed at her all at once. Her whole body was on fire. She sucked in her breath to avoid screaming, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down her scrunched up face. Merlin, just let it end. Make it end. Then, it stopped.

"That was just a warm up you filthy little bitch." Bellatrix threatened virulently.

Hermione was on the floor and brought herself to her elbows to try to get up. Harry and Ron were struggling to break free from their hold and shouting at Bellatrix. Then, Hermione was hovering six feet above the ground and the pain was back. This time, somehow, it felt even worse. She prayed for death. It stopped again as Bellatrix found sickening fun in her twisted game.

"See, Potter? You killed the man I loved. Now, you can watch as I kill the mudblood bitch you care so much about. Then, I'll move on to the blood traitor bastard beside you. I just want to relish these moments to see how you both react to this little bitch. I want you both to feel helpless as her life drains away." Bellatrix addressed Harry and Ron as if she was discussing the weather instead of torturing another witch.

Bellatrix, with a flick of her wand, slammed Hermione on the ground. Her face smacked into the marble floor and she felt a loud crack as her nose broke. She bit her tongue so hard that she tasted blood. Hermione was about ready to pass out from the pain.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cried out again. Hermione knew then that this was how she was going to die. She felt her conscious slowly ebb away from the pain. Her mouth started to drool on the floor and she could barely keep her eyes open. Did she even want to fight it? She knew that the other Order members were too busy trying not to die themselves to be able to save her.

She thought she saw Draco running towards her with his wand held high pointing it in Bellatrix's direction, but that would be impossible. He wouldn't have known she had come to the Ministry.

"Expelliarmus!" Her dreamlike Draco called out and then Hermione didn't feel the pain anymore. He then shouted out Stupefy and came closer to her.

The figment of her imagination then knelt down beside her and took her head into his lap. He was crying. She reached her hands to his face, brushed his tears away, and smiled at him.

"I know you aren't really here and I've gone mad, but I'm so happy to see you." She croaked out. "I imagine I look quite a fright, but since this isn't real, I don't imagine you care so much about that. Even in my mind, you will always find me."

"Hermione, what were you thinking? I told you I would always find you. I promise this isn't in your mind." He looked down at her with his stormy eyes and started a healing incantation. His body was trembling as he worked. Her nose no longer hurt and then, her face didn't feel like it was caked in blood. That was strange. Her insanity was actually not too bad. It really did feel as if these things were happening.

"I was thinking that I had to help." She smiled at him.

"You could have been killed. You could have left me." He whispered and brought her closer to his chest.

Harry and Ron had somehow made their way beside her and Draco.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm so happy you both are here too. Maybe Ron will be nice to me again and we can all be friends." Hermione told them happily.

Ron looked taken aback and Harry looked on the verge of panic.

"I think she's a bit dazed from the curse and the pain." Draco told them worriedly.

"Is Luna going to join us too? It's my mind, I should have a say." Hermione told them, still croaking words out.

Draco looked at Harry and Ron. "I need to get her out of here." He went to scoop her up, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I really was hoping the rumors weren't true, but it appears my nephew is a little blood traitor like dear Andromeda." Bellatrix seethed. She had her wand pointed at Draco and Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screeched with her intended targets clear.

However, her spell didn't get Draco or Hermione because Ron jumped in front of it. His lifeless form tumbled to the ground in a final heroic act to show Hermione that maybe, he could prove that he would never hurt her again.

 **Hello, another Authors Note! I know if this story gains any traction, people are going to be super upset with me, but I hope you understand why I made the decision to kill off Ron. Draco is, oddly enough, not the only one who was needing redemption. Keep that in mind, please.**

 **Also, the song for this chapter is one I would highly recommend listening to as you read (for my people, it's Compass by Zella Day).**

 **Thank you for reading and please don't hate me too much!**

 **Love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! This chapter took forever to write. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter because it was really hard to write. I kept changing a lot to try to make it perfect. I have started a playlist for this story that you can find on my writer's page. Please check it out! I'll go ahead and tell you that for this chapter, the song for it is "Carry You" by Ruelle and Fleurie. (: Definitely give it a listen! As well as the other tracks! Happy reading! xxoo- Ash**

"NO!" Harry roared and proceeded to duel Bellatrix. Suddenly, it was as if the world came back into focus in a way that crashed through Hermione's whole conscience. It wasn't all in her head. Everything that was happening was real. Draco was really there and still holding her. He covered her body with his own as if afraid to move, but they would have to in order to get to safety. She found enough strength to look past where she was laying against Draco to see Ron's lifeless body and felt her whole body tremble. She sobbed. He saved them. He died for her and Draco. She wished they could have made up before his death. She wished that he didn't die. Regret was such a heavy burden to carry. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Draco pulled her up and supported her with his own weight while she leaned on him. "Do you think you can walk if I help you? We need to get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not!" She shouted at him and ran over to Ron's body. She was still in so much pain. She knew the only thing keeping her going was adrenaline. She pushed on Ron with all of her body weight, just to see if he would wake up. She screamed and cried as she kept pushing him. Draco tried to grab her to move her away from the danger they were both in, but she didn't care. Ron was dead. He was dead because he saved them both.

She looked up to see Harry was still locked into the duel with Bellatrix, his eyes murderous.

"This time, I will mean it you psychopathic bitch." Harry spat at her.

"Awe, is Potter sad over his pet Weasel dying?" Bellatrix mocked in her demented baby voice.

"CRUCIO!" Harry yelled at her. Hermione watched as Bellatrix fell to the ground. She shook as though she was suffering from a seizure, but didn't scream.

Hermione left Ron's side to run to Harry. She put her hands on his chest and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Don't do this, Harry. Don't. This isn't who you are."

"SHE KILLED HIM!" Harry screamed and pushed Hermione to the side.

"Potter, that's enough. Apparate his body to my aunts house. We need to leave before anyone else dies. There's too many. Call everyone off." Draco had walked over to Hermione and Harry and put his arm around Hermione. When he addressed Harry, he was stern, but tried to be reasonable.

"She's right here!" Harry fumed, gesturing at the woman on the floor.

As if to prove Draco's point, a spell barely missed the three of them. Another Death Eater was heading towards them. It broke the hold Harry had on Bellatrix and she got back up and faced them.

"You've improved, Potter. That was almost impressive." Bellatrix was panting and drool was running down her chin. Her anger didn't go by unnoticed.

The Death Eater that sent the spell flying after them made his way to Bellatrix's side in a protective way. When he spoke, Hermione recognized the voice of Rodolphus. "If we're going to be successful here, we need to finish what we came here for." He said cryptically.

Bellatrix smiled at them all before she took Rodolphus's hand in hers and disapparated with him.

"What the bloody Hell?" Hermione heard Draco mutter.

Harry ran over to Ron's body and knelt down. Harry just stared at him for a moment, before turning around to look at Draco and Hermione. "He's not going to wake up, is he?" Harry choked the words out, grief etched in every syllable. He asked them as though they could give him the answer he wanted, but not the truth. Hermione just shook her head with tears forming in her eyes again. Harry only nodded before turning back to Ron. His shoulders started shaking and he released loud sobs.

Hermione made her way over to Harry. "Bellatrix got away. We need to go as Draco said." She put a protective hand on his shoulder. She needed to stay calm. For now, anyway. She glanced around at the battle still raging on. Everyone so wrapped up in surviving themselves, that they had no idea what had happened.

Harry nodded, but didn't turn around to look at her. Instead, he pulled out his wand and summoned his patronus. "Everyone, fall back. Go to the arranged meeting place. Now." He then instructed the patronus to make its way to each and every Order member and Auror. Hermione hoped that those at the Ministry who decided to stay and fight could get away. She knew that they couldn't save everyone, but she wished that they could. It made her tears fall down her face all the more, streaking her face.

Harry then scooped Ron into his arms, still kneeling down, and disapparated with his body.

Hermione turned to Draco, prepared to leave, but he looked ashen. "Draco, what is it?" She asked worriedly. "We need to go."

"Blaise came with me. We came in here together, but I left him when I saw you. I don't know where he is." Draco's mouth stayed half open and his eyes were wide. She knew that he was worried he'd left his friend. But then, she did the same thing with Luna.

"I left Luna too. Harry's patronus should reach them both, but we can try to find them." Hermione answered him. He nodded and reached out his hand to take hers.

They headed back towards the direction they had both come in on the Second Level of the Ministry. His hand was intertwined into hers as they ran, dodging spells from Death Eaters and glances from the other Order members and aurors, including Ron's family. The family that had taken Hermione in for countless years, the family who had lost another son. She did what she could to fight back tears and focus as her and Draco weaved in and out of people. They sent hexes towards Death Eaters. Their eyes were trailing in all directions to see if there were any signs of Luna and Blaise.

"What if they left?" Hermione half panted, half shrieked as she dodged another curse that soared right above her head and to the side of Draco.

Draco cursed. "I dunno. But what if they didn't?"

"Draco..." Hermione stopped and tugged on his arm.

"What is it?" He looked back at her with his face scrunched, probably wondering why on Earth she stopped with all the raucous going on around them.

"Why did they leave without calling off the others? Bellatrix and Rodolphus, I mean. They're up to something. We just let them escape!" Hermione's voice was still hoarse and running as they had been didn't help matters at all, but it still sounded as if she spoke an octave higher.

As she said it, Draco dawned a look of befuddlement. "I was so worried about you and the thing with Weasley, I wasn't even thinking."

"I wasn't either. She wouldn't have just let us live." Hermione told him.

"We still need to find Blaise and Luna." Draco told her.

"Then what do we do? What about Bellatrix?" She asked him as he pulled her to keep moving.

"Right now, we have to worry about what we can possibly control. And that's finding Blaise and Luna in one piece!" He shouted as they reached the lifts. Before the door closed, Hermione watched as Harry's stag continued making rounds. Their side started disapparating, leaving the Death Eaters confused. She decided it would almost look comical had the danger not been all too real.

"We may also have to worry about us being in one piece. Everyone's starting to retreat like Harry instructed, which means we will be outnumbered by a lot, Draco!" She backed into the wall and allowed herself to lean there. She brought her hands to her face and rested them on her cheeks. Danger. Death. Ron. Luna. Blaise. She couldn't lose more friends today. Focus. Focus. Focus. Keep your wits about you. The moment you lose control, you could lose everything. Grieve and panic later. Now wasn't the time. No matter what she told herself, she couldn't stop her body from convulsing. The nerves and the pain were wearing her down.

Draco wrapped an arm around her. He had cuts on his face and his lips were swollen, but he seemed to be alright. He was far from calm, but his body wasn't shaking on its own accord as Hermione's was. If anything, he looked paler and more frightened than she'd ever seen him. She allowed herself a moment to lean on him and just feel. Feel anything besides regret, loss, grief, and fear. With him, leaning against his chest and hearing his heart beating, she felt hope, love, and support. It wasn't enough to distract her from their present circumstances, but it was enough for her to find her purpose to continue and keep fighting.

He had found Hermione, but lost Blaise. He felt a small semblance of relief that they hadn't seen Blaise or Luna dead, though. That meant they could still be at the Ministry somewhere. He didn't think they would have left. Potter's patronus had still been making rounds to everyone fighting on the Second Level and the fact was, wherever Luna and Blaise were, it wasn't there. They could have already found safety. Maybe. Possibly. He cursed himself for not thinking ahead. He and Blaise should have came up with a meeting spot in case they were separated. Did they? Of course not. Bloody rookie mistakes.

Hermione was still nestled in his chest. His worst fear had happened again, but at least he was able to defend her this time. What a difference only a few years and love could do to a person. She was about ready to crumble, he could feel it. He had to be strong for her. He had to be that pillar of strength. He never expected Weasley to sacrifice himself like that. Least of all for Draco. But he had and he saved both Draco and Hermione. It made Draco confused. He hated the Weasel for all that he had done, but in the end, he had been a hero for them both. It made his head hurt and he didn't want to think about conflicting feelings he had for the man.

He stepped away from Hermione so he could grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes. "Where should we go? If Blaise and Luna are here, where do you think they would have gone?"

"I-I don't know." She stared at him blankly.

Draco lowered his hand and accidentally pressed a button on the lift. "Bugger."

Hermione looked to the side of where she was leaning. "The Ninth Level. That's one place to start."

"The Department of Mysteries." Draco shuddered as the lift opened. "Hold my hand, Hermione."

She did as he told her to and he cast a disillusionment charm on them both. He cursed again. He didn't even think to bring the shield cloaks before him and Blaise left. Bloody rookie mistakes again. He really did infuriate himself sometimes.

He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand as they made their way down a dark hallway that only had torches of blueish white light every couple of steps. Everything was black. There were no windows or doors that he could see. The tiles were black. The walls were black. The ceiling was black. It was foreboding as all Hell and he couldn't imagine Blaise or Luna possibly ending up here. He wanted to turn around and look elsewhere until they reached an unremarkable black door.

"When we get in here, there will be twelve doors, including the one we're in front of." Hermione began to explain. "The room, it will seem like it's spinning and the doors will be out of order. It will be difficult to navigate how to get in and out. The floor is dark marble, but you'll believe you're standing on water. That's how it looks like. There's magic all around that's used for the purpose to disorient you. Whatever you do, do not let go of me."

Draco gulped. Maybe casting the disillusionment charm wasn't such a good idea. If they got separated, that would spell trouble. However, he kept his voice calm when he answered her. "You already know that I won't let you go. I will protect you at all cost, understood?" There, that sounded comforting and like he had more control than he actually did.

They walked through the door and Draco let out a squawk. His knees buckled as he thought he would surely fall into the abyss and was surprised that his feet were able to keep walking. Albeit, with wobbling knees.

"Bloody Hell." He muttered, heart racing.

"I told you." Hermione whispered. She kept a firm latch on his hand and surprisingly, stood the entire time he thought he was a goner.

The room started to spin and it made Draco dizzy. The doors spun until Draco thought he would vomit from motion sickness. Then, they just stopped. Each door looked the same as the one that they had come into the chamber from. He felt his heart fall to his stomach when he realized none of them had handles either.

"Hermione, what do we do? They haven't any handles!" He exclaimed.

"We just.. We just go through one." She told him. He felt his hand being pulled forward and realized she was leading him. They went through the door and were suddenly in a much brighter room than the circular black room with blue candle light.

Draco had to blink a few times to adjust to the bursts of light in the room. Everything seemed to twinkle and sparkle. As his eyes became accustomed to the room, he saw that there were different clocks everywhere. There were even Time Turners. The room was long and rectangular with barely a space not filled by some sort of device that kept time.

"Hermione, there's Time Turners in here. Maybe we should.." He began before she cut him off.

"No. Interfering with time and space is too risky. We don't know the consequences of what could or would happen if we went back in time to change anything that's happened. For instance, if we killed Bellatrix back there on the Second Level by going through time, the other versions of ourselves would see us. So would everyone else. We could be the ones who end up dying or someone else. There's too many possible complications." Hermione told him.

"Even if it meant saving Weasley?" Draco asked her curiously.

"As guilty as I feel over saying this, yes. We have to be responsible." He heard her let out a deep breath. Then, her wand was floating in front of him.

"What are you-" He was cut off again, but this time because Hermione sent spells directed at all of the Time Turners. Wood and metal alike erupted throughout the room. Draco shouted in surprise. When she was done, every last Time Turner had been destroyed.

She took another breath. "If she was able to access the Ministry, she could access this department. If she can't make anymore horcruxes, then certainly the Time Turners could have aided her."

"Good thinking." Draco commended her, but still felt his bloody pulse raising. They continued walking down the long room when, near the end, on a desk, sat a bell jar. Draco watched with fascination as a hummingbird went through all phases of life within seconds, accompanied only by a glittering sort of wind inside the glass.

He heard a rustle to the side and noticed that there seemed to be offices inside the room. One of the doors opened and Blaise and Luna ran out.

"Whoever was here is gone, let's go." Blaise grabbed her hand and they started running toward where Hermione and Draco had come in.

"WAIT!" Draco and Hermione both shouted.

Blaise and Luna stopped in their tracks and looked around, startled.

"That was Draco and Hermione." Luna stated simply, grabbing the top of Blaise's arm with her other hand.

"Stay right there!" Draco shouted at them. He removed the disillusionment charm on himself and Hermione did the same once he was visible. They ran up to Luna and Blaise.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked them quizzically.

"When Draco left me, I was able to find Luna in the aurors office suite. She had followed a Death Eater in there and stunned him or her. It. Whatever have you. Well, we were going to lock the arse in a storage closet. But, we heard two people talking and hid underneath a desk. You know, just to be safe. It turned out to be the Lestrange brothers. Rodolphus was telling him that he was going to whisk Bellatrix out of the battle going on so that they could come to the Department of Mysteries. So, we followed them." Blaise explained.

"Then where are they?" Draco asked.

"Well, we got as far as the corridor and we waited to go into the entrance chamber so that they wouldn't know we were there. However, we lost them. We ended up in the Hall of Prophecy and Harry's patronus came to us and told us to go to some designated meeting place, but we weren't informed of where to go. So, we were going to stay and try to find them to see why they would come here." Luna told them.

"None of this is making any bloody sense! Bellatrix comes all the way here to the Ministry, wages a full on battle against the Ministry, and then leaves so that she could come in here?" Draco began to pace and run his fingers through his hair. "What are we bloody missing?"

"She also killed Ron." Hermione whispered.

"Weasley's dead?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Luna dropped Blaise's hand to hug Hermione. She had tears in her eyes. Actually, both women did.

"I'm so sorry. He will be missed. What happened?" Luna asked, consoling Hermione as she fought the sobs that would surely come. Draco could tell by the way her shoulders started to shake.

"Bellatrix was about to kill Draco and I. He- he saved us. He jumped in front of the curse. After that is when Harry sent his patronus out. It's not like us to just retreat, but..." Hermione trailed, unable to finish her sentence.

"Well, that was very noble of Ronald. I'm sure if he was going to die, he would have wanted to die a hero. That's how he will be remembered." Luna soothed.

Hermione only nodded, her eyes blank. Numb. Blaise looked mildly uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything at all. Draco still felt confused over everything and it made him feel ill at ease more than anything else.

After a few moments of silence, Blaise suggested they go back to the entrance chamber. The dark room spun again and the next door they went through took them to a room where everything was blood red. There seemed to be aquarium like tanks filled with blood, just swirling around like waterspouts in the sea. Even the torches in the room glowed rufescent.

"I don't recall us coming to this room before." Luna murmured to Hermione.

"No, we never came to this one." Hermione answered.

"What do you suppose this room studies?" Draco asked them all.

"The source of life." A cold voice answered. The figure stepped out from behind one of the tanks in front of them. Bellatrix. Rodophus trailed behind her before stopping at her side, sneering at them.

"You really are more clever than I gave you credit for." Luna told her dreamily. Draco gawked at her. Lovegood really was batshit.

"You dare speak to me?" Bellatrix sneered, raising her wand.

"Well, you see. At first, I was rather confused about what you were doing. You switched up so much on what you chose to do, it was a tad difficult to keep up with. You decided to attack the Ministry to kill two birds with one stone though, isn't that right? You wanted to take control of the Ministry and thus also have access to the Department of Mysteries where you hoped to find something to aid you so that you couldn't die again. You abandoned horcruxes completely. Although, finding another book to show you how to make another one could have been feasible. I don't think you wanted to split your soul again. You wanted something more convenient and available to you that you wouldn't have to worry so much about people destroying it." Luna told Bellatrix knowingly. She talked so calmly that Draco wondered if Luna thought she could befriend the woman or some shite. Lovegood would probably befriend a troll if she could. Bonkers woman.

Rodolphus made a movement as if he was going to cast a spell at Lovegood, but Bellatrix swat his hand and moved a step closer to Luna, looking at her curiously.

"You are astute, aren't you? I suppose since you're all going to die anyway, I'll explain." Bellatrix grinned, showcasing her sharp yellow teeth. "This room here, studies the magical properties of blood. Blood is the life source of all living, conscientious beings. All animals. And so on." She gestured wildly at the tanks.

"However," Bellatrix continued. "The blood in this tank here is special." She pointed to the tank she was standing by with her wand. "The blood that's studied here is the first source of all life. The blood found in the first mortal. It is the portal to immortality. With it, I will never need a horcrux. I will be fully immune to death because of the most superior of all blood." With that, she cackled gleefully.

"That's a great plan." Luna told her blankly, but Draco noticed the nudge she gave Hermione before Bellatrix did. The tanks full of blood started erupting as hot blood, like molten lava, ruptured throughout the room. The blood drenched Draco's face and robes and the broken glass flew in every direction. The blood itself was so blazing that it burned and he cried out in pain as it scalded him and the shards of glass hit him. The others weren't much better for wear. Hermione howled as she got soaked and hit with the crossfire, as did Luna and Blaise.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were shrieking from pain and fury as all the blood burst from the broken tanks. The room was flooding with the burning, crimson liquid. Draco and Blaise both dragged Hermione and Luna toward the exit. Running away as fast as they could. Apparation wouldn't be possible until they were on a different level of the Ministry, which made things more difficult.. And dangerous.

They all made it to the entrance chamber and the doors started to spin as they had twice before.

"We need an exit, please." Hermione panted. Then, the other doors disappeared and there was only one of the black doors in the whole chamber. They all ran through it and were back to the long, dark corridor with the blueish white torches. Draco and the others kept looking behind their backs to see if Bellatrix and Rodolphus were on their trail, but they never caught up before Draco and the others made it to the lift.

Luna pressed the Eighth Level button, where they stepped inside the ruined Atrium. Draco told Blaise to apparate to Andromeda's. Blaise held on tighter to Luna and they both disappeared. Hermione just nodded at Draco and he apparated them both back to his aunts.

When they got to the backyard of Andromeda's, both Hermione and Draco fell. The blood that covered them flowed into the snow on the ground. He got back up and offered his hands to Hermione, who was shaken. He took the time to study her and felt sick. The sight before him was ghastly. She was covered head to toe in blood, some of it her own. Some of it the blood from the tanks in the Department of Mysteries. She looked liked living death, but he supposed he didn't look better. It was eerie. He supported her to keep her steady. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. He noticed a small piece of glass lodged in her cheek and pulled it out. Hermione winced.

"I dunno." She shivered. "I don't know how I feel at all." He held her closer to him. The chill of winter contrasted strongly to the heat they had been exposed to with the blood.

There was a noise on the back porch and Andromeda, his mother, and the mother of weasels came out of the house and into the back yard where the four of them were standing, but just barely. Draco could see Luna and Blaise were obviously injured too. He was just trying to remain strong for Hermione, but everything was hurting and on fire. It felt like a hot fire from being burned by the blood and the air was so cold outside, it was like an iced type of fire when the wind blew. A burning cold.

"Oh, no! They need help!" The head Weasel woman shouted.


	22. Chapter 22

She was sitting in the front row where family members, their spouses, and the closest of friends sat. Since her and Draco were romantically involved, he had the honor of sitting on her right. Ginny, to her left. Blaise and Luna were directly behind her in the second row. Hermione looked around. There were a lot of people who had come. Some that she knew, others that she didn't. Down the row, closest to the aisle, Molly looked stricken with grief. Harry had purchased new black dress robes for her, just for the occasion. Hermione briefly wondered exactly when Molly had started aging. She looked older, more worn and melancholic. She looked like a woman who had seen too much in her years. Her red hair was greying now. Losing two sons in two wars did that to a mother, Hermione supposed. Hermione took a deep breath. There were so many lillies and carnations inside the tent, the floral scent swirled in the air.

Fleur had Victoire in her lap, staring absently. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, where Ginny promptly squeezed it. Tears started falling down the youngest Weasley's face and soaked up by the black dress robes in her lap. The youngest brother in their clan was dead, the one who was closest in age to Ginny, and the one that ultimately had brought her to Harry. Hermione felt her face flush and the hot prickling of tears well in her own eyes. She had fought through the grief for the past two days since leaving the Ministry, but it was real here. This was his funeral. Ron was dead. He wasn't coming back. Her mind flashed back to when she was screaming at his corpse to wake up in the Ministry after he had fallen.

Ron. Dead. Funeral.

He saved her and Draco.

Nothing ever was black and white. Everything was grey. She leaned into Draco and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder with his hand. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. She didn't really want to talk and the silence was comfortable while they waited for the proceedings.

The tent they were in had, at one point, been a place that shared great joy. Bill and Fleur were married here, in this tent and in this very back yard. Death Eaters ruined their wedding, though. Just as they ruined Ron's life. So, here they all were. Back at the Burrow. Back inside the tent.

Nausea was creeping up on her. She felt sick to her stomach and her head felt dazed. It was as though she wasn't there, but looking in when Harry and Arthur came through leading with the casket. George and Percy were in the center. Bill and Charlie were in the back. All of their features were hardened with grief and sadness. The Funeral Official walked ahead of them and took his place at the stand as they slowly made their way down the aisle.

Harry insisted on paying the cost of the funeral. He paid for the funeral, the casket, and for all the Weasleys clothes for the occasion. He'd even tried to pay for her funeral clothes, but she told him no. She was the only person wearing muggle clothes. A black dress. Simple.

The look of anguish on Harry's face as he and the other Weasley's sat Ron's casket down tore into Hermione. He had been shaking, yet, somehow managed to walk the casket with poise. Arthur opened the top half of the casket where Ron's face would be visible. She watched as he stroked his youngest sons face and cried. One by one, the pallbearers took their seats in the front row.

The Official for the funeral was the same small, wiry man that had married Bill and Fleur. Here they all were again. Hermione was still fighting nausea and the feeling that she was somehow out of place. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Dead because she didn't listen to Harry when he told her to stay in Italy.

Dead because he saved her and Draco.

Dead because he wanted to be the hero, for once.

She bit her tongue and fought the urge to stomp her foot. She didn't want to cry out because of the emotional turmoil she was experiencing, so she relished at the iron taste in her mouth. She wondered if it was obvious she was struggling internally or if other people were too and hid it better.

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to Ronald Bilius Weasley and to commit him to peace in the afterlife. Ronald was the youngest son of six boys and the older brother of one sister. He was a war hero, a dedicated friend, beloved son, and revered brother. Today, we grieve. Tomorrow, we live. We live for Ronald because his sacrifice should not go unnoticed or in vain." The Official smiled sadly over his audience. "I will now ask those in the front row to make their speeches and say your goodbyes. Then, the other rows may follow to gaze upon his face once more. However, the speeches will only be made by those in the first row. Thank you." The Official then stepped down and waited on the edge of the small steps to greet them.

She got in line and went up to the makeshift stage inside the tent. Black curtains fell behind the gold plated casket as she passed by Ron's corpse. He would forever be sleeping on maroon velvet. She gripped Draco's hand tightly and her eyes went from him to Ron. She shuddered. She felt her body start to convulse and bile rose to her throat. The carnations and lillies that encircled Ron's casket surrounded them. The smell became too sickly sweet. It all reeked of death.

"Hermione, it's okay. Sh, come here." Draco pulled her into his arms as she stared wide eyed down at Ron, her mouth slightly gaping.

She allowed Draco to comfort her for a moment before she gripped her hands on Ron's casket. She whispered so that only he (if he was alive, anyway) and Draco could hear her.

"I forgive you." She choked in a whisper. "Thank you for saving us. It won't be in vain." She traced her fingers down his cheek one final time before her and Draco joined the others at the forefront of the stage, where they would soon make speeches.

Arthur had talked about how wonderful Ron was, his accomplishments, and how he was the "baby" of his boys. He tried to be strong, but his words had faltered considerably. Molly couldn't speak. She wouldn't. She just sobbed into her husband the whole time that he talked. Hermione remembered the Boggart from Grimmauld Place and how Molly's worst fears were her children dying. She remembered the anguished and depressed sobs from the woman even when her children were all alive and in one piece. That didn't compare to how she was acting now. It seemed more primal, somehow. Her sobs and cries. She held onto Arthur as though he could make all the pain go away or somehow bring Ron back.

Harry and Ginny had both gone next. They did their speech together, as they did most things. A speech at their best friend's and brother's funeral couldn't change that. The love between Harry and Ginny somehow held them both together. Harry had sobbed openly and Ginny was the one who held him-Ginny had quiet tears and Harry's were more agonizing. They both talked about how much they loved Ron, how Ron always beat them in Wizard's Chess, his loyalty to the ones he loved, and that he would be missed everyday. Harry looked half mad with grief as he finished talking about Ron. Ginny just looked, well, sad.

Hermione listened as everyone said their piece. Percy was grateful to have grown closer to him. George was the brother who had taken it the worst. When Ron wasn't doing auror work, he would help George at the joke shop. He had even become a partner with George. George, ever the comedic relief, told everyone he didn't plan on losing two business partners.

"I'm not that greedy, honestly. No one's going to want to work with me if people keep dying. I'm not guilty, I swear. Ginny, don't ever work with me. Percy, though, would you like a job?"

There were a few laughs shared between the people in attendance at the funeral and watery smiles here and there. Overall, it was just awkward. Or maybe that was just Hermione.

When it was her turn to speak, she wasn't sure what she was going to say. Usually, she would have meticulously planned a speech and memorized it. Everything just felt like an out of body experience to her, though. It was like she was going through the motions, but not really experiencing anything herself. She gripped Draco's hand tighter and they walked over to the podium. She stood behind it to address the attendees of the funeral. Draco stood beside her and she refused to relinquish the grip she had on his hand. She was sure some people were probably confused by the pair of them and was afraid it might distract from Ron's death. Nevertheless, she started her speech.

"I met Ron when I was eleven years old, along with Harry. He didn't care for me when we first met. However, we became friends after he and Harry saved me from a troll in the girls restroom that same year. We went on to have many adventures." She choked, tears falling down her face. "He was brave even when he was scared. He was so funny. He could really make you laugh, no matter what kind of day you were having. We were best friends. I always told him he had the emotional range of a tea spoon. I still stand by that, by the way. I did date him, after all. We, thankfully, stayed friends. I wanted to see him progress even more in life, see him married, in love, and with little redheads running around. I pictured a fuller life for one of my best friends. Instead, he sacrificed himself to save not only me, but Draco here." She gestured to Draco and then met his eyes before staring back into the sea of faces.

"I can never truly thank him for what he did. I will, however, not let his death be in vain. Bellatrix and any other Death Eater out there will find their justice." She stepped down from the podium and went straight to Draco's chest.

Hermione and Draco opted out of going to the wake and instead, went ahead and apparated to the Memorial Cemetery where Ron would be buried. It was the same cemetery where the heroes of the Second War were buried, including his brother. Draco had escorted Hermione to Hestia's funeral the day before and Weasley's that day. He supposed they were the first two casualties in the Third War. It was among them now, the war. There was no denying it. It was here and death was the final nail in the coffin. Both literally and figuratively. It made Draco involuntarily shudder.

They walked in silence among tombstones while holding hands. It felt a bit macabre just parading quietly through a cemetery with only death accompanying two lovers. The thought formed a lump in Draco's throat. He needed to mind how he worded things, even in his head.

"There's your cousin, Professor Lupin, and your uncle." Hermione pointed at some stones in front of them sadly.

Draco, not sure of what to really say, asked "So, my cousin, she was.. nice?"

Hermione smiled sullenly. "She was the best, really. She was clumsy and goofy. She would change her nose to animal noses for a laugh. Oh, and she loved Lupin. She loved him so much. Even after they were married, she still chose to go by Tonks. They were so in love, though. She was so happy about being a mum. Teddy was her world. So was Remus. She never minded that he was a werewolf, either. She loved people for who they were. Not their circumstances. I think she would have quite liked you now."

"Aunt Dromeda talks about her fairly often. One night she told me that Ted and er, Tonks, were both Hufflepuffs and how she thought it was funny considering she was a Slytherin." Draco gave Hermione a half smile. "I remember thinking that I'd be sad if I lost my family too, even if they were Hufflepuffs."

He watched as Hermione cracked the first genuine smile he had seen on her face the past few days. Good. That meant she wasn't completely besotted by grief.

"Or Gryffindors?" She nudged him with her shoulder as they continued walking.

"Or Gryffindors." He answered, kissing the top of her bushy head.

The only people who came to Weasley's burial were his family, Potter, Hermione, a few of his auror friends, Gawain Robards, Lovegood, the Hagrid bloke, Blaise, Longbottom, and Draco. He watched as everyone took turns placing white lilies on the gold casket where Weasley lay inside, dead. Draco marched up to the casket and placed his on it. He remembered how Weasley had looked inside it at the funeral. Paler, even his freckles. His face was peaceful and his hair was still obnoxiously red. But he was dead. The coffin was levitated ever lower until it couldn't be seen from the deep hole in the ground. All of the grim show of friends and family took out their wands and cast dirt into the burial plot.

As he watched the dirt fill in Weasley's final resting place, he noticed the headstone above it for the first time. Had it been there the whole time?

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _March 01 1980-January 03 2002_

 _Beloved, Honored, Missed._

 _"The brave die young, but heroes never die."_

The headstone itself was black marble with white etching. Draco felt uncomfortable and awkward. The conflicted thoughts he had regarding Weasley entered his mind once again. On one hand, he was grateful that the red haired man had so willingly saved him and Hermione, in spite of the bad blood shared between them. Then, he was also selfishly aware that a part of him was happy the man was gone. He wouldn't have to worry about him either hurting Hermione again or, if Draco was being completely honest with himself now, the man potentially taking Hermione away from him. He wasn't ignorant to any of their history, obviously. But he'd be lying if he said he never feared that Hermione would change her mind about Draco and go right back to the red haired wonder. Greedily, he didn't have to worry about that anymore. He was dead.

He gazed at Hermione, happy that she couldn't read his thoughts and know how awful he could still be. She was sniffling, but seemed calmer than what she had been. Once everything settled down, he knew she would be fine. They had bigger issues to contend with after the funeral because, unfortunately, Ron's killer and her followers were still out there. It was true, what the small funeral official said earlier, today they would grieve (more so everyone else than Draco), but tomorrow they would live. Tomorrow, they fought. Tomorrow, the Third War would officially begin.

 **Hi guys! I know this chapter isn't as long as most of the other ones, but I wanted to just focus on Ron's funeral for this one. How do you guys feel about it? What do you think about Hermione forgiving him? Do you think this allowed both her and Ron to be the "bigger people," so to speak?**

 **What did you think about Draco and how he handled things?**

 **I'm going to start on the next chapter tonight when I've finished up some more packing. So, you may get another chapter tonight or tomorrow! (:**

 **I also just want to thank anyone who has voted for my story, reviewed it, and read it. I appreciate it so much! It makes me happy that people like my work. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Much love to all of you!**

 **I also think that the song I chose for this chapter really just captures the essence of Ron. Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch just fit so perfectly.**

 **xxoo**

 **Ash**


	23. Chapter 23

_Malfoy and Granger Mysteriously Reappear?_

 _Nearly two weeks after being reported as missing, Hermione Jean Granger (22) and Draco Lucius Malfoy (22) have seem to mysteriously reappear as suddenly as they disappeared. The Auror Office and Department of Magical Law Enforcement refused to comment upon request of The Daily Prophet for information following the events of the breach at The Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix Lestrange organized an attack on the Ministry but appears to have retreated and evaded law enforcement officials after breaking into at least three separate departments at the Ministry. It is reported that both Malfoy and Granger were present during the breach and following attacks at the Ministry. Malfoy, a former Death Eater, was also reported as fighting against other Death Eaters, including his aunt. To go along with our front page story, it is also confirmed that the death of war hero and auror Ronald Weasley was due to him taking the Avada Kedavra Curse in place of Granger and Malfoy. As reported, Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who fired the killing curse at the late Mr. Weasley, however her targets were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Though not confirmed, it is to be assumed that Lestrange was angry over the alleged relationship between Malfoy and Granger. The two were spotted in attendance together at Weasley's funeral. Witnesses report that they were close the entirety of the funeral and held hands._

 _"You can tell they're together and really care for one another. It's quite obvious." An anonymous eye witness told us._

 _For more on the relationship timeline the Prophet has pieced together of the strangest couple we've seen in years, turn to page 9._

"Bloody Hell. The Ministry announced that we're in another war on the front page and Weasley's death and the Prophet still has a segment on us." Draco frowned towards his witch as she gripped her coffee mug.

"When has the Prophet ever been known to have their priorities in order?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes. "It's absolutely vapid. People have died! Did they even mention Hestia?"

"In passing." Draco answered.

It was early the following morning and they were in his aunt's dining room sitting at the table. It seemed to become a habit they got up before anyone else. Maybe it was due to being accustomed to their schedules as professors. He felt his heart sink a little with that thought. He missed Hogwarts. He missed his students. He missed the life he and Hermione had started to build for themselves at the castle before everything had fallen apart. They still weren't able to go back despite the cat being out of the bag that they weren't missing. Bellatrix knew they weren't. Draco didn't think it would matter anyway. Regardless on whether or not he and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, if Bellatrix wanted to attack it, she would. But for safety's sake, McGonagall wouldn't relent. Besides, they were more useful working directly with the order. That's what they were told, anyway. Bollocks. He understood being cautious, but honestly the Order's logic didn't always make sense. Logic? Maybe lack thereof, anyway.

Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and his mother weren't complaining. Since Bellatrix saw Blaise, it could be assumed that the Order had already gotten to the rest of the defected. That meant they could all take a more active role within the Order. They didn't have to wait around like sitting ducks. With war, the only certainty besides death was change. Anything could change at any given moment. For instance, one minute, the defected had to lay low. The next minute, they found themselves in the thick of war and plans with the Order. Suddenly, old school rivalries didn't matter and people put aside any preconceived notions they held towards former enemies. When people started to show up at Potter's place after the burial, everyone became involved in planning. Theodore and Pansy, especially.

"That psychotic bitch almost killed both of my best friends! She killed one of our own. Granted, I won't lie and say I cared about Weasley, but we don't need to lose anyone on our side! Damn it!" Pansy had screeched to the room of people, looking like she wanted to throw something.

"Two. Hestia Jones was killed too." Luna had murmured with a pitiful look on her face.

Hermione, Luna, Blaise, and Draco had all recounted what happened in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had confided to Draco she felt ashamed that Bellatrix and Rodolphus escaped. As an auror, it was her job to do what she could to capture dark witches and wizards. She had felt like a failure. Not only that, but the loss of Weasley had also been a devastating blow. All Draco could do was try to comfort her and support her.

After they left Potter's and she had told him the thoughts that she was struggling with, he smirked at her. "Well, to be fair, you did become a teacher. Teachers don't just arrest or apprehend people, Granger. However, you and Lovegood were able to stop her from taking the blood. I'm still not quite sure how that would have worked, it seemed bloody disgusting. Do you think she'd have turned into a vampire or something? Oh! You also destroyed the Time Turners too. All in all, it could have been a worse day."

He realized after the fact that maybe he shouldn't have quite said that. She then got upset because the day was "horrid." Ron had died to save them. Hestia died too. Bellatrix got away. None of the Death Eaters were apprehended at all. It was a bad day, to say the least.

Sure, Draco had changed and become a better person, but he wouldn't be who he was if he wasn't sardonic. That was embedded in his personality and sometimes wasn't what one would call helpful when trying to comfort others. He did try, though. In his own way.

He also took it upon himself to put a locator charm on Hermione's locket. When she fell asleep that previous night after leaving Potter's and talking, he took the necklace off of her to charm it so that he could find her if they ever got separated again. The charm allowed him to apparate to wherever she was if she was ever in danger and/or if she said the words to open the locket or his name. He would immediately be able to go to the location she was at. It really put a whole new meaning behind the words "I will always find you." He actually made sure that was the truth. He placed the locket back around her neck when he was done. He wasn't a psychotic or controlling mate by any means, but in times of war, it didn't hurt to be overly cautious when it came to the person who held your heart. He had already been close to losing her. Sod him for being overprotective.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts and he came back to reality. They were back at the dining table having coffee.

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm okay though. Are you?" He collected himself and asked, blowing into his coffee.

She nodded. That was the thing about Hermione. She didn't need to know legilimency to be able to read him. She knew if he wanted to talk, he would. She didn't press him. The thought almost made him laugh considering only months ago they had a row about her trying to push subjects he wanted to avoid. They'd grown so much. It was astounding, really.

"I'm okay, I think. It's just... This has been a long week. A long couple of weeks, actually. I'm going to go to Harry's in a bit. I'll be back, of course. I don't know how long I'll be. But I-" He cut her off.

"I understand." He met her gaze, conveying to her that he really understood. The Golden Trio got knocked down to a duo. Potter and her needed each other. As if he would be concerned. He trusted Hermione and oddly enough, Harry too. Change really was always a certainty.

Harry was still asleep when Hermione apparated to Grimmauld Place. She imagined he didn't sleep very well. Her and Draco certainly didn't. They were still able to get up early as if they were well rested, though. It was near impossible to relax enough to even try to get any sleep. Everyone disconnected the Floo Network from all of their homes in light of what happened at the Ministry. Even Hogwarts wouldn't be accessible. While Draco and Hermione had been granted to apparate within the grounds at Hogwarts for being professors before they had to leave, now absolutely no one was permitted to. All visitors had to come from Hogsmeade. Precautions were taken anywhere they could be found.

Hermione walked over to Harry to wake him. Eventually, after threatening to summon birds from her wand, he got up.

"It's all surreal, isn't it?" Harry spoke up. They moved to the living area after Harry had successfully woken. Hermione found comfort in the familiarity of the blue couch and hot tea.

"Sometimes I feel like this is a dream or I've just woken up in some sort of distorted or alternate reality. Either way, it ends in nightmares." Hermione confessed with a shake of her head.

"It all feels like a nightmare." Harry agreed, sipping his tea.

"But we have to keep going, Harry." She gave him a half smile and willed her eyes to not spill the tears welling within them.

"I know. It's just.. Blimey. It's just so much." Harry groaned and pulled up his legs so that he could put his face in between his knees. His body started to shake and Hermione flinched at the choked sobs coming from him.

She moved over to him and wrapped one arm around him and pulled him close to her so that her chin was resting on his messy, raven hair. "It will be okay, Harry. We'll get through this. I miss him too." She choked out. Then, they were both crying and trying to comfort each other.

After a while, with red faces and sniffling noses, they were able to calm down.

"This is the world I'm bringing a child into. I never thought that something like this would ever happen again. People are still looking at me to be a leader. You realize I'm the one in charge of the Order now? It's fallen on my shoulders. My best friends dead. Bellatrix is alive. You're with Malfoy. We're in another war. Have I left anything out?" Harry vented, but Hermione could tell the part about her and Malfoy was an attempt at jest. Poor Harry.

"Well, you forgot about the defected staying with Andromeda." Hermione pointed out.

"That too. It's mad, isn't it? Speaking of the defected, has Pansy heard from her brother? Do you think we should try to protect him too?" Harry asked.

"I asked her the same thing and she said that she has tried to talk him into coming to stay with the Order, but he said that he felt safe in Scotland and no one sought him out the last war. He thinks he'll be safe." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded. "I was also thinking about something, Hermione."

She looked at him with an inquisitive look on her features. "And that is?"

"I think it's time to move everyone here. Y'know? There's enough room. I'm my own secret keeper.. I would just feel more, well, I would feel more comfortable that way. I know it won't hardly be ideal having so many people live under one roof, but this was the headquarters for the Order last time. Gin and I have the room. It would be more safer and there's strength in numbers. I don't think Andromeda has the Fidelius Charm up and I'm not sure how, exactly, to do it. It's difficult. Arthur and Bill tried to do it, but they had issues the last time and the Weasleys had to go into hiding. So, I just want everyone here." Harry rambled, but Hermione had to admit that logically it made sense. Even though, like Harry said, it certainly wasn't ideal.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Harry. It still amazes me how absolutely selfless you are." Hermione gave him a weak smile when he thanked her. They sat there in silence, just drinking their tea, their thoughts roaming elsewhere.

She let out a shudder as she thought about Ron again. Just months ago she was sitting in the same spot on Harry's couch telling them and Ginny about her new job at Hogwarts. For a moment, she thought that she could see Ron there on the couch with her arguing over Arithmancy. It was something of a paradox how you can experience so many negative emotions, feelings, and encounters with someone, yet when you lose them, the unfavorable aspects of that person isn't what you remember. Well, it isn't what you want to remember, anyway. You remember the good memories, their positive traits, and what made you enjoy having them around you... Even if there were times they didn't treat you correctly.

She and Harry would be okay, though. Actually, they all would be. All of their loved ones would be okay. In time, anyway. There was a lot going on and a lot to figure out, but she knew that deep down, as long as they held on and pushed through, that maybe... Just maybe, everything would be alright. They just had to stand strong and resolute. Facing danger and adversity head on was something that they'd been doing since they were children. Things were and would be different without Ron now, but they still had each other. They still had other loved ones. There would be a scar on both of their hearts from the hole Ron left when he died. It was still open, gaping, and bleeding now. However, it would heal eventually. Sure, the scars would be there as reminders, but the wounds wouldn't bleed anymore. They wouldn't hurt anymore. That's the way of war, death, loss, and grief. You learn to adjust, cope, and finally... heal.

 **I'm sorry this is another short chapter! I will make it up with the next chapter, I promise. There's still a lot of story to tell and sometimes it's better to leave a chapter short than to mess up the flow by making it longer than it needs to be. At least, I think so.**

 **As always, thank you for reading my work!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The song for this chapter is Elizabeth by Aiden. Of course, the complete playlist is on my writers page. Check it out if you would like to! Other than that, I won't say anything else in regards to this chapter.**

It had been a week since most Order members and the defected had moved into Grimmauld Place. His mother had been somewhat familiar with it, since she spent time there as a child. Potter said that the situation would not be the most ideal, but Draco had not plan on sharing a home with all the Weasleys. To say it was cramped would be a vast understatement. At least, he and Hermione were able to share a room. Plus, he had to admit the cooking of one Molly Weasley was tremendous. He had even complimented her a few times. Their mother really wasn't all too bad.

Draco also noticed how much more somber the family seemed from how he used to view them. They never really said much to him and were quite civil if he was being completely honest. Then, he guessed, losing two family members would probably do that to anyone. Especially one that happened again so soon. The new war had hit closer to home for them. They knew they could keep losing more family members because they already had. They knew they weren't invincible. That's just what war does. It slaps you in the face with a heavy truth and that truth was death; and death is inevitable.

Those were the thoughts that he had found himself tangled in when he decided to leave bed at two in the morning to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He kissed the top of Hermione's head and crept quietly out the door. As he was getting a glass, he jumped when he heard someone else in the kitchen with him.

"Can't sleep either?" Potter turned on a light at the stove that gave off a soft enough glow to see, but still bounce off shadows. His voice was heavy with wariness.

"I suppose not." Draco mumbled awkwardly. He sat down at the table, forgetting his glass. To his surprise, Potter took a bottle of Firewhiskey out of the refrigerator.

"Would you, er, like a glass?" Potter asked with a bit of apprehension. It was still a little uneasy with Potter. They had tried to get on enough for Hermione's sake. It was just bloody uncomfortable sometimes. Particularly, since Weasel's death.

"A glass would be great. Thank you." Draco answered as Potter grabbed two glasses from a cabinet.

That was also when Theo had made an appearance inside the kitchen as well. If Potter was perturbed at all by the former Slytherins in his kitchen with him in the middle of the night, he certainly hid it well.

"Evenin' Theo." Potter greeted. "Would you like some firewhiskey too?"

Theo looked them both over speculatively before taking a seat at the table. "Yeah, I suppose I will, then."

Potter came to the table and poured them all a glass of firewhiskey. Draco took a gulp and savored the burning sensation down his throat.

"So, insomnia got a hold of the both of you too?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." Draco answered him.

"Sleep doesn't come easily when there's a murderous criminal on the loose." Potter gave them a troubled smile before taking a swig of his drink.

"War doesn't ease my thoughts, either. Have you heard anything at all?" Draco directed at Potter.

"No. It's maddening. As soon as they evaded capture at the Ministry, they've been silent. Nothing at all for almost two weeks now. It's.. disconcerting. They're too silent. We haven't received word of any strange disappearances. There's nothing abnormal. We have no leads. None! It's infuriating." Potter told them through clenched teeth.

"Bloody Hell. So, we have no idea where they could be or what they're planning?" Theo looked ashen.

"No. Not a clue. We started out ahead in this war, but Bellatrix is all over the place. She's indecisive, but also a lot smarter than what we gave her credit for. It's hard to calculate her movements, let alone her next moves, when it seems as though she doesn't even know what she does until she does it." Potter sighed and brought his hands to his baggy eyes.

"I didn't think I'd be fighting in another bloody war. I mean, I didn't the last time. Fight, I mean. I just mean that I didn't think there would be another war and that I'd be involved with it like this.. On the completely different side." Theo admitted before taking a drink of his firewhiskey. He put it down a bit too hard, so the glass rang quite loudly when it reached the table.

"War… Aren't we all fighting wars? Some we rage against others and some we rage against ourselves. It's all the same. You win, or you die." Draco told the two other men. Perhaps he sounded wise. Perhaps he sounded like a drunken idiot. But there was a substantial reality to his words and they were currently living in the midst of that reality.

"Quite the sobering words, Draco." Theo nodded tensely.

"Another firewhiskey, then?" Potter asked them with the same troubled look on his features.

When Draco went back up to bed an hour later, he still found himself anxious. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and breathed in her ocean shampoo. It was calming enough that it eventually allowed his mind to shut off and go to sleep. Sure, it was a fitful sleep, but it was still rest nonetheless.

He was vaguely aware of his witch's sodding hair being all over his face the next morning. He couldn't breathe because of the mass of hair on his face. What in the hell?

"Arrrgh! Bloody Hell!" He shouted as he threw the ginger monstrosity she called a cat off the bed where he landed promptly on his feet with a hiss towards Draco. "Be angry all you want, you bastard beast."

That seemed to stir his sleeping beauty. "Did you just throw my cat?" She shrieked.

"Good morning to you too, love." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the sight of her jumping out of bed to grab the damned cat.

"Are you okay Crooks?" She cooed to the sodding creature, petting him and bringing him closer to snuggle. Then she glowered at Draco.

"He shouldn't have been on top of my face. It was a fair move, all things considered." Draco explained.

"Then just set him off of you! You don't have to throw him!" She exclaimed, still coddling the damn thing.

"And he didn't have to be on my face. We're even." Draco told her.

She rolled her eyes. "He likes you, that's all."

"But I don't like him. Especially when I can't breathe or when my sleep is disrupted." Draco said sardonically.

When she finally let the damn cat go, they went down to the kitchen to eat and see the rest of the Order. Perhaps there would be news. More than likely not, considering what Potter told him. Who knew?

"Hermione, dear, do you mind helping with the eggs? Thanks, dear." Molly said in greeting. Draco sat at the table while Hermione helped with breakfast. The whole home and the furniture within it had been charmed to become larger for the amount of people that would be living there. Potter's house elf, it seemed, kept himself busy cleaning since the Weasley matriarch refused to let anyone else cook. They could help, but she took it upon herself to feed all the mouths. No one complained, though. He figured it was just a distraction from another son dying.

"Care to take a shower?" Hermione whispered beside him after they were done eating. He couldn't help but find it endearing that she blushed when she asked. Even after he'd fucked and made love to her countless times, she still had this air of innocence about her. It was something he found attractive about her.

"You know, I was just thinking about how much I was in need of one." He smirked at her.

"Me too. You smell like a barn." She quipped and gave him a smug smile.

Cheeky witch, she was. Though, seeing her joke around and acting fairly normal was something of a blessing. He knew she was still upset about the Weasel (he understood, but at the same time, the bloke was still bloody awful) and worried about the war. But still. There she was acting like Hermione. It made him feel lighter. The world seemed a little bit brighter when she was just.. Her.

"Ah, well. Let's not dawdle, then. I would hate for you to smell me like this. Must be all of the Weas- ow!" She pinched him under the table with a glare.

"Don't." She hissed.

"It was just a joke. Blimey, I think I need to brew you some Draught of Peace." Draco winced, rubbing his leg.

They excused themselves from the table and made their way to the bathroom. Draco locked the door while she cast silencing charms.

"Plan on being loud?" He grinned haughtily.

"Draco, I swear if you were anymore annoying-" He cut her off.

"I'd be that orange menace you call a cat." He finished with her glaring at him again. Bloody woman. Maybe she would relax once she got a good fuck from him. The thought made his member swell. Well, then. It had been a while since they were able to be intimate. War does put a damper on the mood sometimes.

"Oh, stop glaring at me." He whispered in her ear before giving it a soft nibble. He ran his hands up from her waist to her shapely breasts and squeezed, hating the pajamas in the way of her skin. She whimpered and tilted her head back. He ran his lips softly and slowly across her neck and his hands along her body. That swelling below was starting to get uncomfortable.

He backed her into the wall and pulled her shirt off. She hadn't been wearing a bra with her pajamas, so her breasts were there for him to grab onto. He rubbed his thumbs along her nipples and felt them perk beneath him. He continued to kiss her neck while she reached under his shirt to rub her hands along his chest.

"Maybe, we should, uh, turn on the shower." She panted. She took her wand out and flicked it so that the water started to pour into the tub. Then, she threw it onto the sink.

She gave him an amused look with mischief twinkling in her chocolate eyes before pulling his shirt off. He watched as she studied him and ran her fingers from his collarbone down to his pant line. He shivered in anticipation at her touch. She grasped his pajama pants and tugged them down, moving her body along with them until she was on her knees. He gulped and stepped out of his pajamas. She looked up at his before grabbing his length. She kissed the side of him and drug her lips to his tip before kissing it too. The sensation made him tingle but left him wanting more.

She then stood up and pushed him towards the shower. He got in and watched as she removed the remainder of her clothing. His eyes took her in. She was still shy around him as far as her body was concerned. She was petite, but shapely. Her hair reached her waist and she looked like a bloody siren. It was a shame she couldn't carry a tune, honestly. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her in with him.

He pushed her against the wall and hiked her up while crashing his lips against hers. The hot water poured down on them both, heightening the sensation. She started to scratch his back and he moaned into her mouth. He rubbed her sensitive spot while putting two fingers inside of her. He relished her as she bucked with pleasure. He met her eyes and saw something almost primal in them. She took his member and put it inside of her and started to move her hips back and forth while he still supported her. He met her thrusts with vigor and continued to rub her sensitive spot. She would moan and pant while biting and kissing his neck. Which, he would return the favor.

He knew she was getting close to reaching ecstasy when she called out his name and scratched his back again, which sent him over the edge. He groaned out her name and unleashed inside of her. She started trembling in his arms and he fought to hold her after reaching his climax, as it made him weak in the knees. They slid down the wall and he positioned her so that his head was between her thighs. He licked and sucked until she spasmed and he could taste her release. He felt her nails bury into his hair and his name never sounded sweeter.

"One of my friends and sources in Romania had something of interest he told me." Charlie announced during dinner that night.

"Really? What?" Harry asked in response while the table hushed.

"He said we should check the news from there and possibly be on the lookout in other countries. He thinks that there's dark magic involved in disappearances of muggles there. When I told him things have been quiet here lately, he said maybe there's a connection." Charlie relayed, contemplative. A tense silence filled the room aside from the scraping of plates.

"Why would they be in Romania now, though? What could be there?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Magichesko Uchilishte is directly to the south. Maybe they're going to Bulgaria and having fun along the way?" Blaise piped in.

Hermione hoped that wasn't the case. Magichesko Uchilishte was known to be the darkest of the eleven known witches and wizards' schools, going so far as teaching the dark arts to its pupils. Worse even than Durmstrang and their reputation was bad enough. No, the school in Bulgaria was THE dark arts school. No one really knew anything else about it because of its secrecy. If the Death Eaters wanted to recruit somehow, that would be a sure way to go. Though, how they would find the school would be another problem altogether.

She looked over to Draco, who's pale features somehow managed to whiten even more. "My grandfather wanted to send me there. Mother wouldn't allow it." He nodded toward his mother.

"The only subjects they teach are pertinent to the dark arts. Forbidden magic, even. Magic of old that should never be touched is said to roam those hallways. I don't think even Voldemort himself could have handled it and that's saying something. Like Durmstrang, they don't accept Muggle borns. Lucius and I, even with our previous faults believed Draco should have a well-rounded education and keep to tradition with him going to Hogwarts." Narcissa told the table of people.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are- are you saying that there is magic more evil than horcruxes?" Harry asked her nervously. "Even as an auror, I have never heard of anything worse than a horcrux."

"Potter, let me tell you a story. One of the black ancestors went to this school generations before me. The diary of this ancestor has been passed down through the years and spoke of the worst kind of depravity and evils that magic could do. Worse than horcruxes. My father had us girls read it. Do you remember, Andromeda?" Narcissa asked pointedly to her older sister.

Andromeda sighed. "I do and I'm sure that's why Bellatrix has changed course once again."

"B- but what is it?" Hermione asked tentatively. She grabbed Draco's hand on the table, eyes wide.

"Supposedly, millennia ago, some witches and wizards only used one form of magic, blood magic. They would use blood in their rituals and even drink the blood of their enemies. This moved onto well, eating their flesh. Eating the flesh of another witch and wizard as well as drinking their life essence- their blood, was said to transfer their power and life onto the person who, well, who participated in those heinous acts. It was also said that the genes of those witches and wizards eventually mutated so their offspring were bloodthirsty squibs. The first vampires were said to come from these.. these dark witches and wizards. The first vampires were cursed children who grew to a certain age and never died unless, well, you know the stories." Andromeda answered.

"That's according to what was taught at that school in Bulgaria?" Pansy asked, sickened.

Narcissa nodded. She looked awkwardly around at everyone. "But to get back to the point, by participating in a particular and complicated blood ritual involving cannibalism, one would remain immortal and powerful as long as they kept up with the ritual."

Hermione thought she was going to be sick. That was worse than horcruxes.

"There's a lot to it and it's difficult to do. But it's ancient and forbidden magic. Supposedly, you lose your soul completely once you partake in the ritual only one time." Andromeda told them quietly. Hermione found herself thinking that, again, it was so much worse than horcruxes. Nothing was more wicked than that. Nothing.

"And this is taught in a school?" Theo blanched.

"The methods are taught. Whether they go through with it, I'm not sure." Narcissa answered.

"So, would it be wise to assume that the Death Eaters are headed to Bulgaria then?" Bill Weasley asked. His scars made him look sinister as disgust swept over his features.

"I think, I think that I need to talk to Kingsley and Robards." Harry told them all and got up. He kissed Ginny and left the room.

"This is madness." Hermione whispered to Draco. She felt frightened. Never before had she even heard of anything of the sort. Blood rituals and cannibalism? She wished they hadn't talked about it at dinner. She might vomit.

Draco nodded and wrapped her up in his arms as she leaned into his side.

"What is this ritual called anyway? Is there a name for it?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"Sacrumsanguinemmantia." Narcissa whispered fearfully as if just uttering the word would unleash a great evil.


	25. Chapter 25

"You're not going to Bulgaria. I absolutely forbid it." Draco warned his witch in the bedroom they shared at Potters later that night. He knew she would want to go. He knew she would volunteer, but he would not let her. It seemed too risky. Bunch of crazy bats at that Bulgarian school and Death Eaters? No. No. No. She would not be going. End of.

"I never said I was going." She told him, crossing her arms as she sat at the foot of their bed.

"You don't have to Hermione. I know you. Bloody Hell, you could have already been killed at the Manor, in Italy, and the Ministry! It's as if you're determined to bloody get killed." Draco paced in front of her.

"No, I'm determined to make sure your aunt doesn't start a war." Hermione told him.

"She already has, Hermione. The war is already here." Draco groaned.

"I know." She whispered, looking up at him before averting her eyes again.

He walked over to where she was sitting and sat beside her. He clasped his hands together, thinking of a way to vocalize how he felt about the matter. He looked straight ahead, almost afraid to look at her. "I love you. There have already been casualties. One that was especially close to home, even if I didn't like him. However, I would not be able to live if anything happened to you. Particularly, if it was done by my own blood. You've already fought in one war and I was forced into things that I'm not proud of in that same war. Hermione, let's just, can we just go? Leave here? Live happily? I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for you."

He looked down and studied the floor. He knew she would see the coward she used to think he was for even asking her that. He felt like his hands were tied. He just wanted her safe and away from the inevitable danger that would soon present itself once again. The Death Eaters wouldn't be waiting in the shadows forever with their hit and run warfare tactics. That wasn't even mentioning the fact that if they were headed to Bulgaria to get information on the ancient blood ritual, then that was even more danger piled up on the stack of danger they were already contending with. Basically, there was just a lot of danger. Too much. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He felt her hand on his shoulder and met her eyes.

"I love you too. I love you more than I have loved anyone or anything else. I understand where you're coming from, but I need you to understand I'm not backing down and there's nothing you can do or say that will change who I am or what I do. I will always choose to fight." She told him gently.

"I figured as much." Draco smiled sadly. "I wouldn't want to change who you are, love. I just wish that it didn't mean putting you in harms way."

"I know, but you know we won't do anything without having a plan first and foremost." She sounded relieved, but still a tad tense when she spoke that time.

"I know. Are you ready for bed, then? Seems like we have a lot ahead and should rest as much as we can before shit gets too deep." He said dryly.

She smiled coyly at him and trailed her fingers along his chest. He raised his eyebrows.

"There are other things that we should do as much as we can before-" She started before he cut her off with a fierce kiss. He locked his hands in her long, bushy hair and groaned into her mouth. He wanted to melt into her and get as close to her as possible. He wanted them to one day be married. He wanted them to have children that looked like an equal amount of them both. He wanted a future with her and he would be damned if anyone took that away from them.

They made their way to the front of the bed and shifted under the covers in what would be a long night. He never wanted the flame of love and passion they shared to burn out.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she glanced at a sleeping Draco. He always looked the most peaceful when he slept. She frowned sadly down at him, knowing that any day could possibly be their last. She knew it was selfish to think so much of what their futures would hold amid the chaos surrounding the wizarding world as they knew it, even the muggles were in danger. So many lives were at stake.

When she got to the kitchen, Molly was already starting the day's breakfast. It appeared as though they were the only ones up.

The older woman turned around and greeted her warily. "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly at her. "Good morning. Are you doing alright?"

The Weasley matriarch grimaced before responding. "If we're being honest, dear, I'm holding up as much as I can."

Hermione nodded while her heart quietly sank in her chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" She half whispered.

Molly's eyes teared up. "It seems like it's worse than last time. T-two of m-my b-boys are now g-gone." She trembled.

Hermione got up and hugged the woman in a deep embrace, resting her head on her shoulder. She felt Mrs. Weasley embrace her and sobbed on the top of her head. Hermione whispered that it would all be okay, but even she wasn't sure if she believed it herself.

Later that morning when everyone was up and had eaten breakfast, Harry called everyone into the living area to come up with a plan for Bulgaria. Hermione sat by Draco, gripping his hand.

"We don't even know where to look. The school is hidden from anyone who isn't part of its' register." Kingsley argued after Harry had suggested sending Order members in groups to find the location of Magichesko Uchilishte.

"Neither does Bellatrix and her new spawn of Death Eaters that we are aware of. The worst-case scenario is we find them while they are searching for the school too. Which, wouldn't be bad if we are able to take any one of the out." Harry countered as the rest of the room watched hesitantly.

Kingsley clicked his tongue and looked consideringly at Harry before glancing around at the other faces looking on expectantly, including Hermione and Draco. She gave Draco's hand a squeeze. She agreed with Harry and thought the best course of action would be to hit it head on. That is what they had done before, not really knowing what they were doing, but they still made progress. Sometimes, planning doesn't always work. Sometimes you just need to face things head on. That's what she had learned last time. Then, a thought occurred to her that she didn't think any of the others took into consideration. She couldn't believe no one had thought of it yet and it was a terrifying notion, but she knew in her gut that she was probably right.

She cleared her throat and felt the Order's eyes on her. She stood up to address the room, still holding Draco's hand.

"It just occurred to me that I think we've neglected a very crucial factor in all of this." She announced. She glanced down at Draco and he gave her a look of confused interest. She grimaced before addressing the room again. "The Black family would be on the school's register if they did have an ancestor that went to the school. There is an heirloom, the journal, to be exact. Draco's grandfather said that he wanted him to go there, remember? So, who's to say that Bellatrix can't find the school? Wouldn't it appear to her? I think we need to look at the journal." She finished.

She made eye contact with Harry. His mouth had dropped when she finished speaking and she was sure she heard gasps from Narcissa, Pansy, and Molly respectively.

"But where would the journal be?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

"It would be somewhere in this house." Andromeda spoke up.

Narcissa nodded in agreement with her sister. "The last we saw it was here, I'm sorry it didn't register that the filthy thing could be of use."

"Do you think it could still be here somewhere?" Kingsley asked the two women.

"Possibly. Have you ever seen an old journal lying around anywhere?" Andromeda asked Harry.

"I haven't seen one." Ginny spoke up instead.

Harry looked lost in thought before a look of dawning realization came across his face.

"Fifth year." He muttered more to himself than the group.

"Mate, did you just say fifth year?" Theo asked, confused.

"Harry.." Hermione started before she too, realized what he was talking about. "Kreacher!" Hermione then shrieked in excitement.

"What does the bloody house elf have-" Draco started to ask.

"There was a journal in his room we found fifth year when he was smuggling things before we threw them away! When the Order first launched again after Voldemort came back!" Hermione shouted to the room.

"Well, summon your elf, Potter." Kingsley ordered not unkindly.

"Kreacher, can you come here, please?" Harry said aloud.

With a pop, the old house elf appeared. "Master summoned Kreacher?" He wheezed out.

"Erm, yeah. Kreacher, can you help us out?" Harry asked him.

"Serving Master is my pleasure." The elf replied.

"We're looking for a journal that we think you may have. Miss Narcissa and Miss Andromeda are going to describe it and if you know where it is, please let us know." Harry told him.

Kreacher bowed to Harry and then bowed to the two older women. "Kreacher is most honored to help the ancient and most noble House of Black." Hermione grimaced as his nose nearly touched the floor.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Andromeda said kindly.

"The journal we're looking for," Narcissa continued after her sister, "is very old and bound in red leather with golden etching. Have you seen anything like it?"

Kreacher beamed at the women. "I has it in my room. Shall I retrieve it for the Black family?"

Harry cut in. "Yes. Get it now, Kreacher. Thank you."

With a bow and a pop, Kreacher left the room.

 **Author's Note: Hi, I know this is shorter than a lot of previous chapters and I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this story. I'm in college and a mother, so those take priority over everything. Thank you for sticking with me if you have. I appreciate it. I will try my best to update more regularly.**

 **Love,**

 **Ash**


	26. Chapter 26

Kreacher popped back to the group as quickly as he had left them brandishing with him the old book. Though the journal was ancient, the leather that bound it was still a vivid red. Golden thread was etched to comprise the words. The only reason why it upheld such good condition after millennia was because of the magic held within it. Now, here it was. More than just an artifact passed down through his family, Draco thought.

He watched as members of the Order looked on as Kreacher handed his mother the journal. Some looked excited, others apprehensive. Though, one common feature that everyone in the room clung to was some kind of hope that maybe, just maybe there would be answers. Maybe they could find a way to survive again.

His mother rummaged through the yellowed pages. He wondered if whoever this ancestor was would have really given some clue as to how to find the dark wizarding school.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. It seemed everyone was on edge with bated breath, just waiting to be reeled in by the possibility of good news.

He looked at Hermione, who was sitting down next to him again. If they were able to find something in that journal, it was because of her quick thinking. He was in awe of her brilliance. How he had ever thought less of her before made him feel sick. Yet, here they were. He reached for her hand again and she smiled at him. The perfect woman did exist, and she was right beside him.

His aunt, Potter, and Kingsley were all gathered around his mother. Potter looked confused, which wasn't a surprise, really. Kingsley had a look of determination that he wore on his face like most of their kind wore their cloaks. Aunt Andromeda was busy fingering down one page with her other hand on her hip. They were all murmuring to themselves as the others in the room waited still.

"Any luck so far?" The Finnegan bloke spoke up after a period of silence.

"Perhaps. It's written in Latin." His mother said holding up a finger as if to say she was concentrating and not to be a bugger.

"Honestly, I'm completely lost. I don't know how to read any of this." Potter sighed and went to sit with his wife, who was starting to show in her pregnancy. He felt bad. He couldn't imagine Hermione being pregnant with all the bullocks going on at the moment.

"This is odd." Andromeda spoke up after a few minutes.

Draco felt Hermione shift by him and looked over at her when she spoke.

"What is it?" She directed at his aunt.

"There are three pages of just runic language." Andromeda didn't look up from the book but kept studying it quizzically. "I was always rubbish in runes."

"I never took Ancient Runes." His mother said sheepishly. "I didn't read this far into the journal either."

"May I have a look?" Hermione asked, getting up and not waiting for a response anyway. That was his witch.

She strode over to where the other three bore over the journal and took out her wand from within her robes. What she planned on doing with the wand, he wasn't really sure.

His mother handed her the journal and she studied the pages one by one before smiling to herself. She took her wand and started murmuring what sounded like absolute nonsense as her wand trailed the pages.

"These aren't real runes. It's a code." Hermione told them happily.

His mother let out a gasp. "The pages are in Latin now!"

"Will you be able to translate it from here?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely." His mother answered, taking the journal as Hermione offered it back to her.

"The school is in the Eastern Balkan Mountains. It says here that it appears as an old monastery to muggles and those that aren't affiliated with the school. Which is quite ironic." His mother told the room.

Blaise snickered next to Luna. "A monastery, you say?"

"Well, she did say it was ironic." Luna told him matter of factly.

"So, does this mean we split into groups now and trek the Balkans?" Pansy spoke up.

Kingsley looked around the room. "Potter, I trust that you have it from here and know what to do. I can't spare anymore aurors at the moment. I need them at the Ministry, especially after the fiasco a couple of weeks ago. This is your crew. I need to get back though. Keep me updated and remember what Moody always said."

"Constant vigilance." Potter answered the other man. Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder and bid everyone farewell before flooing back to the Ministry.

Hermione could tell that Harry was nervous as he instructed everyone on what to do. At any given point from there on out, it could mean death to anyone in the Order and that was a heavy load weighed on their leader. She looked at the remnants of the Order. So many had already died, and everyone had sacrificed something during the last war and now they had to prepare for the worst all over again. The only certainty in life was death though, so at least if any of them died, they died for a cause much bigger than them. At least their deaths would have a purpose. A meaning. These were the harsh realities of life and war.

She glanced at Draco who had gotten up to talk to his mother. There was her purpose and meaning right there. She lived to see the man he would become. She was fighting for them and the possibility of a brighter future filled with love and happiness. That was worth everything. She was also fighting to finally live in a peaceful world with less darkness and unnecessary death and danger in it. That was also worth everything.

Love was worth everything and no amount of evil was going to take that away. Even if they all perished, she knew that evil never truly won. It just couldn't.

"I'm not staying here, Harry!" Hermione heard Ginny scream from across the room. "You can't make me. I'm fighting just like everyone else! No one is going to risk their lives while I wait here! I refuse!"

"Ginny, calm down. You're causing a scene!" Harry told her frantically, looking around the room.

"Do NOT tell me to calm down Harry James!" The redhead continued fuming, reaching for her wand. Hermione briefly wondered if a Bat Bogey Hex was going to make an appearance.

Now even more panicked, Harry reached out to grab his wife's arms and place them at her side. "Ginny, please. You're pregnant. You're not going."

At that, Ginny broke from his grip and stormed out of the room where Luna and Mrs. Weasley followed.

"Ginny, he's right you know. Plus, we will both need to stay here just in case someone gets injured or to watch out for news on the home front, dear!" Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley call after her daughter as she left the room.

"I don't care!" Ginny shouted from where ever she was running off to. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Flustered, Harry went ahead and addressed the group of remaining Order members.

"Er, sorry about that. Erm, so we're going to go in groups of four and five. We can knock out more terrain that way and be less visible. We can not apparate or use Portkeys. We don't know if we can trust the Bulgarian Ministry at this point, so I would rather be safe than sorry." Harry told them.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do, Potter? Walk there?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

"That will take way too much time, especially since the Death Eaters and Bellatrix already have a head start. Is there a Floo Network we can use somehow?" Theo chimed in.

"Yeah, Harry. Love you, mate, but how are we going to catch up to them let alone look for a school without using a Portkey or the Floo? We couldn't apparate there anyway unless any of you have been there and plan on doing side along for everyone in the room." George added sarcastically.

"Flying probably wouldn't work either." Dean Thomas surmised.

"If you all would just let me finish, thank you." Harry retorted irritably. He took a breath. "Actually, we are going to fly."

"With all the brooms we have handy?" Theo asked sardonically.

"No, not with brooms…" Harry trailed.

"Where are you going with this, Harry? I don't recommend flying dragons again either." Charlie piped in too.

"The muggle way." Harry said simply.

"What?" Pansy snorted.

"You're really going to put all of these witches and wizards on a plane?" Dean howled. "I can't wait for this!"

"Wait, Potter, you're being serious?" Draco asked.

"Dead. It's safe for us and relatively fast. I can pay for it all. It will be fine." Harry said.

"It really isn't so bad, I promise." Hermione whispered to Draco after noticing his face ashen.

"How reliable is a big metal thing in the sky that isn't supported by magic?" Draco asked loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"It will be fine. I'm going to get tickets tomorrow. George and Angelina, you two are in charge of getting supplies ready. Ask Hermione if you need any help. We might need some extra shield cloaks in case we run into people who need them, or something happens to the ones we have. Anyone who has brooms handy, get them if you're able to. Pack for extreme weather. I've never been to the Balkans, but mountains can variate in weather or climate or whatever at any given time. Practice dueling. I have stores of Polyjuice potion, so Dean, you and Seamus will go into muggle London and retrieve hair samples for everyone. In the meantime, do what you need to do to prepare because this is it. This is the battle front. I will divide you into groups once we land. Any questions?" Harry asked.

"This really is it, isn't it? This is war." Pansy stated somewhat numbly.

Harry focused on her. "Yes, it is, but we will be okay."

"Let's be realistic, here. Odds are not everyone is going to make it out of this. So, let me make this very clear. We aren't casting defensive spells. We're going for the kill. I know that's not what you're about, Potter. But our numbers are already significantly low… We are going to have to use Unforgivables. I know a lot of you don't want to acknowledge it, but I will be that guy. Our survival will depend on it." Theo told the room bluntly.

"I agree." Draco spoke up.

Harry looked crestfallen when he spoke up again. "I know. Theo is right."

The weight on Hermione's conscious multiplied. She had never used an Unforgivable Curse. Yet, in another ironic event that day, she knew Harry had. Only one time. On Bellatrix. After she murdered Sirius. Things really do come full circle.

"You know, Draco, I know this isn't proper timing, but I have wanted to fly in one of these things since seeing it on the television." His mother told him giddily at the gate for their flight.

"Really, mother?" Draco asked, half amused but also a bit exasperated. Only his mother. Really. A time like this and she's happy about flying in a muggle contraption. If it were up to him, she would not be going, but she was adamant about participating since Andromeda stayed at Grimmauld Place with Teddy, the Weaslette, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing says happiness like potential bloodshed and a change of scenery." Theo smirked.

"Shut it, will you?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Where are our girlfriends?" Blaise asked.

"Still in the loo, apparently." Theo answered.

Hermione, Pansy, and Luna came back into sight as soon as something was said because apparently the phrase "Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall come," applied to their witches. Draco nearly snorted at his own inner monologue.

"Okay, good. They're back." Potter muttered walking past the gaggle of Slytherins and doing a headcount.

"Is that everyone, then?" George asked.

"I think so. Are we ready to board?" Harry asked the group as the three women joined them all again.

"Yes, lets go." Dean said happily, fully enjoying the apprehension most of the Order had about getting on a muggle aircraft.

"WAIT! WAIT!" A voice shouted behind them as most were going through the gate.

"What in the bloody Hell?" Draco muttered as he turned around.

His mouth dropped.

"GUYS, WAIT UP! STOP THE GATE!" Longbottom. And…? Who was the witch with him? She was in their year. Hufflepuff, maybe? What the ever-loving….

"Hey, look everyone! It's Neville and Hannah!" Lovegood pointed at them, unfazed apparently.

"Erm, what?" Potter blinked stupidly.

When Longbottom and the Hannah witch arrived, their faces were red and they were out of breath.

"Erm, Neville, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here and how-" Potter started before the Hannah witch cut him off.

"Neville and I want to come fight for the Order. McGonagall told him about what you were doing. My mum's a muggle, you know. So, I got us tickets and he got a sub for his classes." Hannah explained breathlessly.

"Oh, how great! We have two extra friends fighting for the Order!" Luna exclaimed happily. Bloody Lovegood.

As Potter talked to Longbottom, Draco noticed the gate attendant eyeing them all suspiciously. Hermione, noticing too, smiled at the woman and said something about a Bulgarian Anime Convention (whatever that was supposed to be). The attendant then went from looking suspicious to rolling her eyes and bored.

"Alright then, lets go everyone." Potter told them.

"Draco, don't take this the wrong way, but you look ghastly." Hermione told them after the pilot told them to buckle up. She was sitting in the window seat and seemed perfectly fine and not like she could explode in the sky at any given moment. His mother was on his other side reading a muggle magazine.

"Love, pray tell. We are in this big metal contraption that just floats in the sky without any magic and we're going on what? Another one after this too? How do people survive? How does this stay in the air? This is unnatural." Draco answered, trying to suppress nausea.

"Well, it doesn't float, it flies." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Either way, this isn't natural, and I don't like it. Something this heavy should not be able to do fly without magic." Draco huffed.

"Muggles would think you're unnatural too, you know." Hermione answered cheekily.

"Oh, Draco! The muggle woman from that show I like is getting her third divorce! She also threw a shoe at one of the other housewives…" His mother droned, but he tuned her out.

This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
